


Can't plan the unexpected

by Magiccatprincess



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, College, Multi, Slice of Life, engagements, some smut now and then too, with some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 77,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiccatprincess/pseuds/Magiccatprincess
Summary: After the Battle Lovers' finale battle against the Darkness our boys can finally try to settle back into normal lives. That doesn't mean it's all smooth sailing from here. Now there's whole new sets of troubles and experiences to face. Like En and Atsushi's engagement making it harder to be separated. Io and Ryuu needing to make big choices regarding college that will effect the both of them. And what's going on with Ibushi? Akoya is not sure. And Kinshirou... Kinshirou always knew he'd be marrying someone of his parents choice. It just happened a lot sooner than expected.





	1. Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written as a birthday gift for Fillyrika HAPPY BIRTHDAY SWEETIE!  
> This story is part of a large Family/future AU, along with my other fanfic PINK BLOOD, in which it is revealed that Ryuu and Akoya are half brothers. There is also another prequel to this, but that story isn't written yet. I've decided to skip that prequel for now. You'll find out some things that happen in the prequel while reading this ^^
> 
> Here's some basic info about the situation now. At this point in time it's summer break, the senpai have returned from college break to spent the Summer in Binan. Io, Ryuu and Akoya are third years at binan high. Io and Akoya already got their acceptance letters to college, but Ryuu is still hesitant about applying.
> 
> The prequel to this took place during the first half of summer break.

Once At-chan and the other finally defeated that hideous creature, Kinshirou had been nothing short of overjoyed. The darkness was defeated and miraculously the Battle Lovers had won. 

The adrenaline of the world being saved hadn't worn of yet three days later. Kinshirou hadn't know how much he should have clung to that feeling of excitement. Nothing could have prepared him for the news his parents had for him. 

_"Oh of course you're not going back to college there. You can go to a college here. After all, you can't meet your future wife if you're in America."_

* * *

Ibushi, Akoya and Atsushi were waiting outside Kinshirou's favorite tea house. Kinshirou was running late, and Atsushi mentally added it to the list of signs. Something was wrong with Kin-chan, and Atsushi was concerned. 

No, not concerned. By now that concern had turned into a deep worry. It had been nearly two weeks since the Battle Lovers defeated the Darkness, and Kinshirou was not himself. 

At first Atsushi assumed Kinshirou was... bummed out by the news his and En's engagement. Smiling fondly, Atsushi glanced down at the simple, silver ring around his finger. En-chan asking right before they had entered their finale battle had been shocking, but also... the best thing ever. 

"Here he comes." Akoya spoke softly. 

The three boys looked up to see Kinshirou heading towards them. That same defeated look that he had been present for the past weeks, still in place.

"Sorry I am late." Kinshirou mumbled as he sat down. "I had a rather long discussion at home." He hoped his friends didn't notice him fumbling with the menu card. Or how he basically grabbed it to hide behind it. 

Kinshirou needed a moment to gather his thoughts and decide exactly how he was going to say this. 

His friends of course, did notice. Subtlety never was Kinshirou's thing. 

"It's alright." Ibushi replied. "We haven't ordered yet." 

"We wanted to wait for you." Atsushi added in his most reassuring tone. 

The three friends each ordered their drink. Green tea for Kinshirou and Arima, forest fruit tea for Akoya, and English tea for Atsushi. 

The group drank their beverages and made small talk, but the tension between them remained. After about fifteen minutes, Kinshirou accepted that there was no easy way to say this. Sighing tiredly, he put his cup down. "It is likely I won't finish law school." 

"Eh?" Atsushi paused, tilting his head. "How?" 

"You always score top marks right?" Ibushi questioned. 

Kinshirou nodded, keeping his head bowed. 

"Kinshirou?" Akoya asked. "Something happened at home... didn't it?" 

"Yes." Kinshirou put his hands around his teacup again, mostly so he'd have something to do with his hands. "I.. My parents found a bride for me." 

Silence followed Kinshirou's statement. Atsushi audibly closed his gaping mouth while Akoya and Ibushi shared a look. 

They had all known that Kinshirou's family was very traditional and would do anything to ensure their bloodline and financial status would last. Ibushi had had a similar conversation with his parents the year before. But while Ibushi's parents had accepted Ibushi's choices of wanting to chose his own partner and him and Akoya being together, Kinshirou's parents hadn't even given Kinshirou's feelings a second thought. 

Atsushi swallowed thickly. "They chose... I- Kin-chan..." 

Kinshirou took a deep breath before continuing. "The wedding is in November." 

Now _that_ statement caused an uproar among the group of friends. 

"Two months!" Akoya exclaimed, nearly knocking his drink over as he lifted himself from his seat. "They can't expect you to be ready in just two months!"  

Atsushi nodded numbly in agreement. "It's too fast." 

"Why is it happening so sudden and so soon." Ibushi asked, voice calm, but filled with worry. 

"Apparently it was a sudden choice." Kinshirou shook his head, still not completely understanding how this had happened. "The girl's family offered, and... it was decided some time ago. My parents simply choose to inform me now." Pale fingers tightened around the porcelain tea cup. "From what I understand.. The girl will move to Binan City after her birthday in October and then..." Kinshirou swallowed thickly, trying desperately to sound calm and collected. "After the wedding we'll move in together, in the house our families have chosen for us." 

Not knowing what to say and feeling like the worst friend ever, Atsushi bowed his head. His own family was well off too, but never would his parents consider choosing a partner for him or his sister.  

Ibushi exhaled quietly through his nose, wanting to appear calm for Kinshirou's sake. "What about college?"  

"I'll be enrolling at the local college." Kinshirou explained, body stiff. "And will be receiving lessons from an uncle as well." 

"Oh..." Was all Akoya could think of to say, and he sank back down in his chair. A frown on his face. "I'm.. Sorry Kinshirou." 

Kinshirou didn't reply. He just stared at his tea, wondering how things were suddenly going so fast.   

* * *

 

"He's engaged?!" Ryuu spoke far too loudly for the filled bakery. He was dressed in his in grey jeans, a pink apron which started at his waist, and pink shirt with the logo of his grandmother's bakery on it. Of course he was wearing the striped pink hat to complete the outfit. "Had to go and steal En and Atsushi thunder huh?" 

Akoya grimaced. "Not funny brat." 

"Sorry." Ryuu winced. The pink-haired teen put the plate on the counter and started cleaning up. The bakery would close in just one hour.  "Is he alright?" 

"Not at all." Shaking his head, Akoya sat down at one of the small tables. "How is Noa Obasan?" He asked. He had seen her plenty of times since the darkness was defeated, but Akoya couldn't help but worry. 

Ryuu smiled at his half brother. "She's doing fine, she had to make an errand so I'm handling the bakery by myself for a few hours." Ryuu shrugged, but that smile remained on his face. "It's a very good plan B for me to work here later." 

Akoya wasn't impressed. Sure Ryuu planning to work in his grandmother's bakery after graduation wasn't a bad plan but.. "You still haven't sent your portfolio?" 

"Uhm well..." 

"Brat!" Akoya rubbed the space between his eyes. "You literally have no excuse anymore. Your designs are great." He told his half brother. "The longer you wait, the smaller the chance you'll get into this college is." He told his brother. 

"Hmm..." It wasn't as if Ryuu didn't know that. It just... he hadn't been designing for that long, and his grades were hardly on average level. Ryuu liked aiming high, but applying for fashion school- the same one Akoya got into, seemed... Ryuu wasn't sure of his portfolio just yet. "I'll do it eventually. I just need to tweak my designs some."  

Akoya's expression showed that he didn't agree, but he didn't comment. "How's your back?" 

"Fine." Ryuu rolled his eyes. "So tell me more about Kinshirou-senpai's ordeal? Is there way for him to back out of this?" 

Akoya looked around, most of the customers were leaving already.  "I'll tell you everything I know." He said, turning back to his half brother. "But pretend to be shocked when he tells you and the others later at the bathhouse okay?" 


	2. Make a Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again the boys are going through a time of change. Io and Ryuu are still adjusting to the last changes. While Akoya and Kinshirou fear the upcoming change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 and 2 were written in advance as a bday gift for Fillyrika, from now on updates will be slower.

At the bathhouse Ryuu was the last one still in the dressing room. He hadn't planned for it to go like this, but Ryuu could definitely appreciate it. The pink-haired teen slowly pulled his shirt over his head, wincing as he did so. It took longer than it should, and Ryuu couldn't prevent a small hiss from slipping past his gritted teeth.  

"You said it didn't hurt anymore." 

Ryuu didn't need to turn around to know how concerned Io probably looked standing behind him. Worry wrinkles above his nose, brows furrowed... Io was probably even sucking on his inner cheek, Ryuu could picture that look on his boyfriend's face without turning around. 

Which was why Ryuu didn't turn around when he spoke up either. "I said it didn't hurt as much as _before_." 

Exhaling quietly Io walked towards Ryuu, stopping just behind him. He put his hands on Ryuu's shoulders. "I still don't like these." Io quietly told Ryuu, referring to the covered wounds covered by thick bandage on Ryuu's upper back. It would take another month and a half before the bandages could be removed. And until then Ryuu's grandma was the one who helped replace it.

"I know you don't" Ryuu replied, leaning in to Io's warm touch. "lt will heal though."  

Io didn't reply, just sighed. The loveracelets had come off, the boys still kept them as a memento, but after what the Darkness did to them, the bracelets had lost their placebo healing ability. Something Io craved to have back for Ryuu's sake. 

Sighing again, Io tightened his grip on Ryuu's shoulders and started rubbing gentle circles with his thumb. 

"Don't worry so much," Ryuu tried to wave away Io's concern. "I'm totally fine." 

"Sure." 

This time Ryuu did turn around. "Hey," Pouting, Ryuu met Io's gaze. "I mean it. It will heal. Please relax." 

How could he say no to that expression? A small smile formed on Io's face. "Alright..." He could relax, for now. 

"Good." Ryuu grinned and took Io's hand in his, lacing their fingers together. "Let's go to the bath, Kinshirou-senpai has something he want to tell everyone." 

* * *

 Kinshirou moved to stand somewhere all his friends could see him, when Io and Ryuu joined them all in the bath. He took a deep breath, aware that there was no easy way to say this. Deciding to just say it, Kinshirou spoke up. "I will not be returning abroad in two weeks. Instead I..." Kinshirou took another deep breath, swallowing past the thickness in his throat. "I will transfer to the college in town." 

"So you can be closer to home?" Yumoto guessed, smiling brightly. 

Kinshirou surprised himself by scoffing. "No... My family has chosen a bride for me. I'll be marrying in November." 

Again silence followed his statement. Kinshirou looked at each of his companions taking in their reaction. Zaou was looking down seemingly trying to imagine the situation. Naruko was frowning, and En... looked deeply troubled. 

Unsurprisingly it was Yumoto who spoke up first. "A wedding?" The blonde tilted his head. "Kin-chan-senpai why didn't you tell us you were dating someone?" 

"Yumoto-kun..." Io sighed palming his forehead. 

"Kinshirou doesn't know her, and he doesn't want to marry." The solemness in En's voice took KInshirou by surprise and he turned to look at the older man. 

En met Kinshirou's eyes. "For how long have you known?" 

Kinshirou's shoulders slumped and he sat back down. "Not long." 

A forced marriage. The concept seemed almost foreign to Yumoto. Although it wasn't the first time he heard of it. "You don't want to marry?" Yumoto questioned, softer than before.  

"I don't even know the girl." And Kinshirou meant it when he said 'girl' because apparently his fiance was still in her third year of high school.  

"Then..." Yumoto's confused frown deepened. "Can't you tell her you don't want to?" 

Kinshirou didn't reply. He looked down at his knees instead.  

"Kin-chan..." Atsushi looked at his friend in worry. 

"It's not that easy Fluff-head." Akoya told Yumoto. "The Kusatsu family has relied on arranged marriages for decades." Maybe even centuries. "There is no way his family would accept Kinshirou backing out of the planned wedding." 

Kinshirou found it hard not to wince at Akoya's words. He had known he'd be in an arranged marriage for years, but.. This was too soon, and there was no way of backing out. Judging from his fiance's age, Kinshirou assumed she was in a similar situation.  

There was nothing he could do, but accept the facts. "The wedding is on November 23rd... You're all invited of course."  

His friends didn't know what to say, the atmosphere in the bath was heavy. Everyone in the room was grateful when En reached for Kinshirou's shoulder and squeezed. "Even if you didn't invite us, we'd have come to that wedding and be there for you." 

* * *

 It felt like time moved faster during school breaks. And all too soon there were only a few days left before school would start again. Which left Akoya with only a few precious days before Ibushi would have to go back to college in Tokyo. And Akoya planned on enjoying every second with his boyfriend. 

He and Ibushi had been dating for months now, but it had been a long distance relationship most of the time. Akoya and Ibushi tried to spent much time together as they could while Ibushi was back in town, to go on as many dates and trips as they wanted. 

But there was one thing the couple hadn't done yet. Akoya planned on changing that tonight. 

At least he hoped so. He was ready for it... Really. 

The atmosphere in the room was perfect. Great for their first time. 

Ibushi had put on some nice, soft music and even put on the scented candles Akoya loved so much.  

Currently the couple was on Ibushi's bed. Making out. Only pulling back from each other occasionally for needed air.  

"Ibu-chan..." Akoya moaned leaning forward when Ibushi pulled them down. Now laying on top of his boyfriend, Akoya let his hands travel willing them be steady. Ibushi's arms circled Akoya's waist again, and the long-haired man shuddered when Ibushi pulled him closer. "I love-" 

Ibushi's hands traveled lower and Akoya tensed up. Catching his breath, Akoya tried to  force himself to relax. He wanted this, he really did.. That just didn't make this moment any less nerve-wrecking.  

What if he messed up? What if Ibushi didn't like it? 

Ibushi, noticing the tension in Akoya's body, pulled away from his boyfriend. "Do you want to stop?" 

"No!" Akoya protested, perhaps a little too loudly. "I.. I want this. I want you." As if to prove it, Akoya pecked Ibushi on the lips. Clenching his blue eyes shut, Akoya fumbled with the buttons of Ibushi's blouse. 

Which for some reason wouldn't come undone. Whimpering, Akoya opened his eyes and looked down at his trembling fingers. Part of him wanted to curse... a larger part of him wanted to burst in tears. 

The moment was perfect and.. He was ruining it. 

Akoya felt Ibushi's gaze on him, and he sniffled, trying to think of what to say. How to insist they'd keep going. Tears had already filled Akoya's eyes when Ibushi suddenly, gently took his hands in his.  

Swallowing thickly, Akoya lifted his head to meet Ibushi's eyes. A curtain of pink hair falling over his shoulder.  

Ibushi smiled and stroked Akoya's cheek. "You're so beautiful right now.." 

"Ibushi..." 

"Let's not do this today." Ibushi said, before gently kissing Akoya's knuckles. "I'm tired.. We can watch a movie instead. Or just stay like this." 

Akoya stared at Ibushi... after a few seconds a smile spread on his face. "You're so.. Great." Akoya breathed right before snuggling closer. 

* * *

 Atsushi wanted to be there as much as he could for his best friend, it was why he had suggested they'd visit the college Kinshirou would transfer too. They'd decided to make it a special day, go shopping and go out for lunch together. And end the day with a walk around campus. 

They had lunch at a restaurant near campus which served delicious sukiyaki. Then Atsushi and Kinshirou walked to the college and started wandering around. 

"It's impressive isn't it?" Atsushi looked around the campus. The buildings were large and looked very old. "En-chan told me a lot about his college." 

"En is doing well here... Have your kouhai thought about college yet? " Kinshirou asked, avoiding Atsushi's eyes. 

Atsushi nodded, Io didn't even worry about getting accepted. Io had known what he wanted for years. Ryuu was still nervous about applying for college. But Kinshirou wasn't really interested in all that. "Kin-chan?" 

"It's an impressive college." Kinshirou stated sounding awfully detached.  

 "It's just not law school." Atsushi sighed. 

They walked for a short while before Kinshirou sat down on a bench, Atsushi followed suit. Atsushi hated the fact that he had no idea what to say. Hated that he didn't know how to help Kinshirou at all. 

Kinshirou looked at the sky, it was too bring and he wished that he could the stars. Looking at the night sky always made him feel calmer. "I.. Don't know what I was thinking when I applied for law-school." He said, not taking his gaze away from the sky. "I always knew I'd work for my family." 

His friend looked at the sky as well. "You have the right to have your own dreams.. And wishes Kin-chan." 

"Wishes..." Kinshirou echoed listlessly. 

"Kin-chan?" 

"Yes?" 

"Why did you decide that you wanted to go to law school?"  

A faint shade of pink dusted Kinshirou's cheeks, the white-haired man ducked his head and mumbled his answer. 

Atsushi frowned. "What did you say?" 

"Shortly after we became friends again." Kinshirou repeated. "I... thought I was doing right by our school, shutting down club after club, and punishing those I deemed unworthy... After realizing I had been used..." A tiny smile formed on Kinshirou's face. "I felt foolish... empty. But that didn't take away my desire to punish those who break the laws." 

"Putting bad guys in jail." Atsushi summarized, eyes wide in amazement. "Kin-chan that's amazing. Guess it's you who'd become a superhero after all." 

Those words made Kinshirou's blush brighter, but his smile fell. "I would have, but.. It's time I focus on business education now." 

Atsushi looked at the sky now. "Kin-chan, do you know that the stars are still out during day time?"  

"What?" Kinshirou blinked, looking at his best friend in confusion.  

"The stars are there even if we don't see them." Atsushi said, smiling at Kinshirou. "So...even if we're apart, we're still close."  

"At-chan..." 

"I'll call every day when I'm at college." Atsushi promised. "And... even if we can't see the stars, doesn't mean we can’t make a wish." 

"A wish?" There was no occasion. 

"We can't see it, but for all we know there's a shooting star now." Atsushi clarified, looking at the sky and blushing. Perhaps this was a childish suggestion, but it felt right. "So... lets  both make a wish." 

"A wish..." Kinshirou echoed, he nodded. "Alright." 

Both Kinshirou and Atsushi brought closed their eyes and briefly clasped their hands together. 

The last time he had made a wish, things hadn't exactly gone the way he planned it, but Kinshirou couldn't deny that his wish hadn't come true. Currently he had many things to wish for. Many hopes he feared would be crushed.  

But in this moment, during what oddly enough felt like a crucial... special moment, Kinshirou settled all his hopes into his most childish wish of all. 

 _I wish_ _... that_ _everything will be okay._  


	3. Did it twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two goodbyes, two studies and two people's lives out of their own control

The day had come. Ibushi and Atsushi would return to Tokyo. The group had gathered at the train station to sent them off. It was the second time they were doing this, but that didn't make it easier.  

"I don't want you to go..." Akoya whined softly, clinging to Ibushi's shoulders. "One more day won't mess with our schedules."  _Please stay..._

"Classes start in two days."  Ibushi reminded Akoya, while rubbing gentle circles over Akoya's cheek. "I need to tend to my apartment and restock the groceries. And check if my plants were well tended too while I was away."   

Akoya mumbled something about having staff for that, but Ibushi pretended not to hear it. "We'll see each other in just a few weeks."  

That didn't take Akoya's pout away. "Only for a short while."  

Humming Ibushi pulled away from Akoya and pecked him on the lips. "And in a few months you'll be graduating and joining me in Tokyo."  

Blinking Akoya looked up to meet his boyfriend's eyes. Without a word Akoya tugged Ibushi down and pulled Ibushi in for a deep, passionate kiss. 

A few feet away Atsushi was saying goodbye to his loved ones as well. 

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Atsushi asked for a third time, still hugging Kinshirou. He and Ibushi would stay in Tokyo till winter break- with a small short from school in November to be back in time for Kinshirou's wedding. 

Kinshirou hummed, hugging Atsushi tightly. "You'll be back in barely two months. I'll... Good luck At-chan." 

Nodding, Atsushi pulled away and turned to the last person he needed to say goodbye too. One of the people he didn't want to say goodbye to. "En-chan..." His time back in Binan City had gone far too fast. "I... I..."  

En had a small smile on his face as he stepped closer and took his fiance's hand in his. "Didn't we do this already?"  

Atsushi almost smiled at that. "Time flew by."  

"Weird how time does that." En sighed tiredly. "And now time is going to be agonizingly slow till you come back."   

"Time works weirdly like that."  

En nodded. "It's almost like-"  

"Senpai!" Io called out. "I know it's hard, but the train is about to leave." 

En and Atsushi both deflated a little at that. It really sucked that most of their summer break had been dedicated to fighting monsters and saving earth. Then again, maybe En wouldn't have had proposed yet if he hadn't had that extra push.  

"I guess this is it."  Atsushi let out a small breath and leaned forward capturing En's lips with his own. The couple wrapped their arms around each other, holding on for as long as they could. 

When they pulled apart, Atsushi's smile fell. "I'll miss you."  

Instead of replying, En brought Atsushi's hand up and kissed Atsushi's wedding ring. "See you soon."  

"See you soon En-chan..." 

Atsushi stepped into train followed by Ibushi, who didn't left go Akoya's hand till the train doors. 

The group on the platform was silent until the train started to leave. 

"Bye bye senpai!" Yumoto cried waving his arms up, grinning when Yumoto and Ibushi waved back. Prompting his companions to wave as well.  

However, the silence returned once the train was out of sight.  

Io, Ryuu and Yumoto turned to look at the rest. "Well," Ryuu said rubbing the back of his head while looking at his friends. En who was obviously pouting, and Akoya who was hugging himself, a sullen look on his face. "This is familiar..." The pink-haired teen stated. The only difference between now and the first time their senpai left college was that Kinshirou was here. Standing rooted to the spot and awkwardly rubbing his shoulder. 

"Aw don't be sad guys." Yumoto said. "We'll see them again soon."  

* * *

 

No one was surprised when they ended up in the bathhouse. At first Akoya thought he'd always feel worried about possible germs, whenever he entered a public bath, but that feeling had gone away after about three visits to Kurotama. This was so nice... Not a place crawling with germs and filth, but a place to meet with friends and relax.  

Hot baths were always soothing, and Akoya loved taking bubble baths at home, filling his bathroom with nice therapeutic aromas. 

But bathing with friends at Kurotama, as odd as it sounded, was relaxing and felt so normal now. Today would be nice like all times before if it wasn't for the constant splashing, grating Akoya's nerves. 

The pretty boy closed his eyes, brows furrowed. "Stop it Yufuin." 

It was like En didn't hear him. The older man kept tiredly hitting the water with both hands, a forlorn look on his face. He had done the same thing months earlier when Atsushi left for college. 

"Senpai," Io pinched the space between his eyes. "You'll see Atsushi-senpai when you'll skype tonight." 

"It's taking too long already..." En groaned listlessly. 

Ryuu opted against replying to that. He wondered if he'd act similar once he and Io had to separate after their own graduation. When Io would move to New York. Would their relationship even last as long as En and Atsushi's?  

Kinshirou sat in the bath on the opposite of En, watching En in fascination. "Was he like this in March when At-chan, Ibushi and me left for college?" 

"Nah," Yumoto shook his head. "En-chan-senpai was much worse the first time." 

That didn't surprise Kinshirou. His opinion of En had changed a lot over the past months. Yes En was lazy, a slob, unorganized and still had no clear vision of his future... But En was also committed, smart, kind and truly loved Atsushi. It just took Kinshirou some time to see that. By now En was one of his closest friends. "I'm sure At-chan is fretting about missing you too." 

En sighed, but smiled at Kinshirou. The smile lasted for just a few seconds, then he went back to pouting. 

Of course En wasn't the only one missing a boyfriend. Ryuu looked at his brother, who still had his eyes closed. "Oi Akoya, wanna have dinner with me and Baba-chan today?" 

Akoya opened his eyes and looked at Ryuu. "Noa obasan's cooking is great... Perfect for today really." He smiled and then closed his eyes again. His eyes were totally not stinging, and he was definitely not hiding his urge to cry by keeping his eyes closed. 

Akoya was glad he didn't have to go home. Ever since he found out about him and Ryuu being related, his relationship with his father was more stained than ever before. 

"Baba-chan thinks of you as another grandson, you know she loves having you come over." Ryuu shrugged and shifted so more of his back was submitted in the bath. He glanced at Io to see if Io wasn't bothered by not being invited for dinner, but Io was smiling, looking very pleased. 

* * *

 

"Why are we here?" Kinshirou grumbled following En onto campus. "At-chan already showed me around. I'm ready for classes to start." It was Sunday morning, and Kinshirou still wasn't over his surprise at getting a 'wake up call' from non other than En.

"It's important, we have to best to see if my idea is even plausible." En muttered. He stepped up his pace. "This way." 

They entered the college's main building where En led them to the college's info desk. He ignored the lady sitting at the desk and instead grabbed one of the many pamphlets from the desk and handed it to Kinshirou. "I know it's not a prestigious law-school, but you can still get in here." 

Stunned, Kinshirou took the pamphlet. "Here?" 

"Right here." En nodded. "It's small and it will take you longer to become a lawyer here than at that fancy uni, but... It's something." En only came up with this idea last night while talking to Atsushi. Becoming a lawyer had been more important to kinshirou than En had originally realized. But maybe Kinshirou didn't have to give up on that. 

Kinshirou starred at the pamphlet. "En... It's not that I do not want to jump at the opportunity, but... I can't." 

"Why not?" 

"My family won't approve." 

"So?" En didn't look impressed at all. "You can ditch them someday. These are the people forcing you to marry." Wasn't it Kinshirou who called his family, his most troublesome business relation. 

"It's not that easy." Kinshirou stammered. "If they'll find out..." He'd be disowned, shamed and likely kicked out of his home.  

"Last time I checked there are no parent teacher nights at our age." En shrugged. "Your family doesn't have to know. Besides..." En trailed off realizing something. "You're moving out in two months, they'll never know you're studying law again." 

Kinshirou looked at the pamphlet again. En's idea sounded more appealing by the second. 

"You can let your parents believe you're leaning business." En added, sure that this would convince Kinshirou. 

"Or..." Kinshirou spoke slowly. "I can do both." Yes. That way he'd deceive his parents without lying, and still have another career option, just in case he turned out to be an incompetent lawyer. 

En choked. "Both?" 

Kinshirou nodded, confidence returning to his posture. "And then..." As a lawyer he'd be able to earn his own money. Independently without relying on a company owned by his family. "Then it will be _me_ deciding my future."  He'd leave his family behind, and not be a tool. 

"You can even be your own divorce lawyer." En added, smiling. 

"Divorce..." Kinshirou echoed, he hadn't even thought about that.  

"Or not." En shrugged, smirking playfully. "I haven't met your future wife yet. Maybe she's cute." 

"Not funny En." Kinshirou rolled his eyes. "Is there even still time for me to enroll...?" 

En's smirk widened. "You're the Kusatsu heir with ridiculously good grades. They'll let you enroll." He wrapped an arm around Kinshirou's shoulder. "What do you say?" 

"I..." A small, almost shy smile formed on Kinshirou's face. "Thank you." 

* * *

 

A month after Kinshirou started school again, a young woman was getting into her family's private airplane.  It was three days after her birthday, but the young girl didn't feel happy or cheery anymore at all. She looked through the window and sighed. 

It was cruel. Blackmail really.     

Arranged weddings used to be common in her family. At least... it had been a common thing in her mother's side of the family for decades. But her mother... escaped that tradition. Her mother had fallen in love with a simple man from a simple family. 

The girl loved to hear the story of how her parents had fallen in love and stayed together despite the odds. 

But then her mother had gotten sick. Lost her job, and needed surgeries. Medicine. Debts kept rising. And thus the girl decided to visit her mother's family. Rich relatives with a lot of power, who'd surely be able to help.

Her aunt, Nanase Izumi saw a chance. The woman didn't have any children, so she struck a deal when she saw her niece. 

The deal was simple, her aunt and uncle would pay all the bills, and in exchange... _She'd_ marry someone of her family's choosing. Be part of this arranged marriage so two families would continue to make profit.     

Which was why Kaname Madoka found herself in a private jet for a short flight to Binan city. 


	4. Hello Madoka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Join us for the story of how a young girl suddenly found herself rich and forced to move somewhere new. Meet someone new. And marry someone new.

 

> _"It will be alright kids. I_ _'ll figure something out. Mama will be okay." Was what Tomohisa told his daughter and son._

_Madoka took the train after class. It was only a short walk from the_ _station to the Nanase mansion. The fact that she'd gone through all this trouble to get here, showed that Madoka really didn't believe her father. Her mom still needed two more surgeries and a lot of medication. It would take months before Junko could work again, if she'd ever be able to return to her job. Madoka knew that the chance of her father finding a job soon wasn't big._  

 _Things were falling apart. Madoka did her best to take some of the stress of her father's shoulders. She cooked, cleaned and helped take care of her little brother._  

_But that wasn't enough._

_Wouldn't be enough if her dad failed to pay rent again. Her mom had been sick for so long, and the family was running out of options._  

 _Which was why Madoka was visiting her aunt's home. Madoka knew that her parents- especially her mother, would upset if they knew she was here, which was_ _precisely why Madoka lied and told her dad she'd be going to Sayaka to study._  

 _Madoka had never met her aunt or anyone from her mother's family really. After all her mother had been disowned long before Madoka was born. Junko was from a wealthy family, one with a big name and apparently a lot of influence. At least that was what Madoka knew from what her father told her and what_ google _could provide. Her mother was disowned for falling in love with Tomohisa instead of marrying someone her parents choose for her._  

 _Shifting_ _nervously_ _in front of the large mansion doors, Madoka took a deep breath before ringing the_ _doorbell_ _. Her aunt Izumi had already agreed to hear her out._  

 _A butler opened the doors and led Madoka to the living room where_ _Iz_ _umi_ _was already waiting for her along with her husband Fumio._  

 _Her a_ _unt Izumi had the same hai_ _r color as her mom. Dark red, curly hair that reached till her shoulders and bright green eyes. The woman was wearing a knee-length green and black dress, and her dark lipstick stood out._  

 _"You must be Madoka," Izumi said. "Come in, sit down."_  

 _Slowly, Madoka walked closer and sat down on the couch. "Aun_ _t_ _Izumi_ _-san_ _... It's nice to meet you."_  

 _"Likewise." Izumi nodded, her expression somewhat guarded. "I was curious about my_ _niece._ _"_  

 _Madoka looked down at her knees. "You have_ _a nephew too."_  

 _"Ah."_  

 _Madoka could hear that Izumi wasn't really interested_ _. Somehow that was the most_ _infuriating_ _thing she'd heard in days._ _The girl clenched her fists tightly. "Your nephew is six years old and could lose his mom!"_  

 _That got Izumi to give Madoka her full attention. Madoka told Izumi about her about her mother's illness. About the liver failure. And the bills that were piling up._  

 _At the end of her explanation both Izumi and Fumio were looking at Madoka, making the teen shift, suddenly uncomfortable again. "So... we need money." Madoka stated._  

 _"I see." Fumio said._  

 _Izumi nodded. "So?"_  

 _Madoka_ _blinked, thoughts slowing down. What in the world did her aunt mean with that. "..So?"_  

 _"So what is your point?" Izumi asked,_ _impatience_ _creeping into her tone. "So far you haven't asked anything Madoka."_  

 _Ask?  Madoka's cheeks burned. It was right, she hadn't outrighted asked yet, but she assumed that wasn't needed. "...Could you pl_ _ease lend my family some money so we can make it?"_  

 _Izumi pursed her lips. "Why would I?"_  

 _Brown eyes_ _wid_ _ened_ _. "W-why?"_  

 _"It sounds like my sister won't be able to pay back." Izumi replied. "So what could me and my husband gain from this?"_  

 _Madoka didn't answer. She starred at her aunt in horror, an icy cold feeling clinging to her skin. No... Her aunt didn't care. Would just let her mom die. Madoka knew no other way to gain the money needed.. It was over._ _Sniff_ _ing_ _, the seventeen-year old blinked rapidly. She gasped softly_ _when her aunt spoke up._  

 _"Junko shamed our family, however... maybe there is_ _something_ you _can do for the family."_  

 _"M-me?"_  

 _Izumi nodded. She and her husband shared a look, smiles forming on their faces. "You see Madoka-chan," Izumi started. "Me and Fumio were never able to have children. So our family still doesn't have an heir."_  

 _Her aunt was looking directly into her eyes, making Madoka shiver. "An heir?"_  

 _"An heir is very important to families like ours." Her uncle continued. "An heir helps_ _continu_ _ing_ _the bloodline, and helps connecting our families with other important ones. Through_ _matrimon_ _y_ _."_  

 _That sounded more like a business_ _merge_ _, but Madoka_ _nonetheless_ _. She clenched her trembling hands. Madoka knew where this was going._  

 _"You have your father's name, but are still part of the family." Izumi looked at her husband again. "And the right age. Madoka there is a family we've been in contact with... We'll support your family financially if you-_ _"_  

 **"Madoka-san!"**  

The shrill shout woke Madoka from her dream. The girl woke with a start and looked around in confusion. She was still in the back of a white limousine where she must have fallen asleep. "Sorry Hina-san." Madoka apologized to maid. 

"It's alright lady Madoka." The maid smiled gently. Hina stood outside the car, holding the door open. "Traveling can be tiring. We're here now." 

That news didn't excite her, but Madoka still put on a smile for the maid. "That's great.." 

Getting out of the limousine, Madoka walked over to the trunk to get her luggage, but the maid her aunt assigned to her was already retrieving the two pink duffle bags. Madoka's chest felt tight. 

Her whole life... packed into two bags. 

Madoka tried not to think of home. Or about the marriage she was being blackmailed into. Taking a deep breath, the now eighteen-year-old young woman turned around to look at the mansion. Her new home.  

In a few weeks her.. Husband would join in too. 

The mansion was beautiful, the kind home any girl would dream off. Three floors, pristine white walls with a roof that gave the mansion an old Japanese feel to it. A beautiful front and back garden. 

It even had a little pond near the corner. 

It was beautiful. 

Yet Madoka couldn't feel anything but dread as she entered the home. The home she'd live in for the rest of her life with her husband. 

* * *

 

Another sigh left past Akoya's parted lips. The boy sadly looked down at the document he was trying to read. He'd been holding the same document for the past hour, but it was impossible to focus on it. 

"If it's giving you trouble, you can always ask Kinshirou-senpai for help." Io suggested as he put his signature underneath a letter. Only thirty minutes left before they'd end this student council work. Io was glad he'd finally be able to work on his stocks. 

Akoya scowled. "The document isn't giving me trouble." 

"Don't go asking Kinshirou anyway." Ryuu said. "Poor guy is totally overworking himself." 

A snappy reply  was on the tip of Akoya's tongue but he swallowed the words. His mood wasn't his friends' fault. "I don't need to ask Kinshirou anything. I know how to do this." And he did. It was just... that he didn't want to. Couldn't focus on it. 

Akoya sighed again and put the document on his desk. He groaned softly, burying his face in his hands. 

Io and Ryuu shared a concerned look. 

"Ako-chan?" Ryuu called out to his brother. "That wasn't a beautiful sound." A sure sigh that something was wrong with Akoya.

"Are you okay?" Io asked. 

"Yes." 

"That didn't sound okay." Io pointed out. 

Lifting his head Akoya looked at Ryuu and then at Io. "I..." The long-haired teen swallowed. "I want tea." 

Ryuu got up. "I can get you some from the cafeteria." 

"No." Akoya stopped Ryuu just as he was about to walk to the door. "That won't do." Nothing would. Only a few weeks till he'd see Ibushi again, but that didn't change the fact that Akoya missed his boyfriend _now_. 

Ryuu was about to ask what Akoya meant when he caught sight of the deep frown on Io's face. _Oh..._  

"Akoya," Io said. "How about we cut the student council work a bit shorter today?"  

Akoya shook his head. "That's not what Kinshirou would do." 

Ryuu rolled his eyes. No, what Kinshirou was doing was taking on two college courses and working himself to an early grave. Ryuu did not envy the older boy at all. "How about you take a break to text Ibushi then?" 

A tiny frown formed on his face, and for several moments the pretty boy said nothing. Then he nodded. "Thanks guys." 

"It's not a problem at all." Io assured the other. 

Akoya got up and quietly left the student council room, phone in his hand. 

Io and Ryuu watched him go and let out sighs of their own. Ryuu walked over to Akoya's desk and grabbed the document Akoya had been glaring it. He grimaced when he saw it was about the supplies they'd need to order for the upcoming festival. "Akoya is still having it rough." Ryuu said, handing the document to Io. 

"Yeah," Io agreed. "It looks like a long distance relationship is hard to maintain..." 

Ryuu nodded stiffly. "We're different though..." 

Wishing to believe that, Io nodded. That didn’t take his frown away though. 

* * *

 

As was the norm, the group went to Kurotama bathhouse after school. Ryuu was right. Kinshirou looked exhausted. Eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. It looked like a steaming hot bath was exactly what the nineteen-year-old needed. 

Yumoto giggled as he scrubbed the floor. "I'm surprised to see Kin-chan-senpai looking more sleepy than En-chan-senpai." 

Kinshirou hummed, brow twitching, but otherwise he kept his eyes shut. 

"Let him be." En advised.  

"College must be hard." Yumoto observed. Ryuu and Akoya nodded silently in agreement. 

"It's not horrible." En shrugged and yawned. Of course he was only studying philosophy, not two mixed courses like Kinshirou. The brown-haired teen looked at Kinshirou. "You might want to tone it done, so you're not a mess Friday." 

"What's on Friday?" Ryuu asked, pausing from where he was sitting, washing his hair. 

Kinshirou sighed and finally opened his eyes. "I'm meant to meet... my future spouse Friday evening. Father said she arrived in Binan today." 

An uncomfortable silence followed right after Kinshirou's words. The group had avoided this subject, but with November approaching, it only seemed foolish to pretend this wasn't happening. 

"She arrived in town huh?" Ryuu said, trying to start a conversation. "Where is she staying?" 

"In the home my parents chose for us." Kinshirou sounded ready to start avoiding the subject again. "The girl will go to Bijou high for the rest of this semester. She starts tomorrow." 

"I see..." Akoya uncomfortably twirled a strand of hair between his fingers. 

Io sighed. He felt bad for Kinshirou, he really did, but hiding wasn't helping. "When you marry, you'll have to stop calling your wife 'the girl'." 

"What's her name anyway?" Ryuu questioned. He'd been curious for a while now. 

Kinshirou's shoulders slumped. "Her name is Madoka." 

* * *

Curiosity killed the cat. Io was familiar with that English saying. Had to be good in English if he wanted to go to America after graduation. Io knew that sometimes curiosity wasn't a good thing, but even he wasn't able to say no when Yumoto suggested they'd visit Bijou high during their lunch break. 

He was starting to regret it though. 

"Hey Hikari!" Ryuu waved at another girl. The fifth girl so far. 

Of course a lot of the girls Ryuu used to date went to the all girls school, Bijou high. Grunting Io took Ryuu's hand in his. Just to show people that it wasn't a girl Ryuu held hands with these days. And perhaps a bit to assure himself as well. 

"We should come here more often." Ryuu chuckled, looking down at their intertwined fingers. "It brings out your exhibitionist side." 

Io snorted. "Somehow I-" 

"I think that's her." Akoya hissed. Discretely pointing at a girl a few feet away. "That's definitely a transfer girl." 

The girl in question did look foreign. European to be precise. She had long curly blonde hair and her uniform was modified, it definitely looked prettier than the standard uniform the other girls at the all girl school wore.. Akoya assumed it was because the wealthy girl had demanded special treatment. 

Ryuu watched the girl argue with a lower class student. "Well... Kinshirou-senpai's bride is... pretty." 

"You nearly spilled on my skirt!" The blonde girl shrieked. "My father will hear of this!" 

The four boys from Binan High cringed. "Poor Kin-chan-senpai..." Yumoto murmured, watching the girls fight. He was about to walk over to her and advice them to make up, when someone bumped into him. 

It was a short girl who had been carrying a pile of books which had ended up on the floor along with her. She was wearing the normal black and white Bijou High uniform, and hard light pink hair which a single red ribbon held in place,

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" The pink-haired girl exclaimed, getting  to her feet she started to pick up her books. 

Akoya watcher her, trying not to look annoyed. Seeing what kind bride likely awaited Kinshirou, Akoya was not in a tolerating mood. The long-haired teen sighed, wishing there was something he could do for his friend. 

"It's totally okay." Ryuu assured her, noticing how tense the girl looked. He knelt down and grabbed one of the books for her. 

Yumoto nodded. "It was an accident." Smiling he started picking up the remaining books for the girl too. "That's a lot of books." 

"Thanks." The girl smiled shyly and took the books. "I'm new here, so I'm a little behind on some classes." 

"Transferred huh?" Ryuu tilted his head. How big were the odds of two students transferring to this school in the same week? 

"Y-yeah." She nodded, shifting her weight from one leg to another. "Sorry for bumping into you." The girl bowed deeply. "I'm a little lost and didn't pay attention to where I was going." 

Yumoto shrugged. "It can happen." He looked the girl over. "You look a little lost too." 

"I'm new to the city." 

Red eyes grew in size. "So you don't have friends here yet." Yumoto knew just to fix that. "We can show you around after school! It will be fun." 

Sighing Io squeezed the space between his eyes. It wasn't the first time Yumoto decided something for the whole club, and likely wouldn’t be the last. That didn't mean that Yumoto deciding what they were all going to do with their time wasn't annoying. "Yumoto-" 

"That's okay..." The girl interrupted. "I still need to unpack at the hou- my home." It was then that she noticed Akoya standing besides Ryuu. She had never seen anyone like that and couldn’t help but smile. "Your hair is so beautiful." It was just a little lighter than her own pink coupe. 

Perking up, a smile formed on Akoya's face. Compliments always did the trick and that small teen sounded to genuine. "Thank you!" Akoya already liked her. Poor thing was new in the city, looked absolutely lost, but still had an eye for beauty. "You're very pretty as well." 

Suddenly realizing none of them had introduced each other yet, Akoya felt rather rude. "My name is Gero Akoya," He told her. "That's my brother Ryuu and his boyfriend Naruko Io, and that there is Hakone Yumoto." 

"Hey!" Yumoto cheerily waved. 

Giggling, the girl bowed to them. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Kaname Madoka."


	5. Can't change a first impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Kinshirou and Madoka meet. But what are their thoughts of the person they'll have to spend the rest of their lives with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One week of Spring Break passed and I've been sick in bed this whole time T-T  
> But I still had time to write. I'll probably edit this more later, sorry if there's any mistakes left.

 Giggling softly, Madoka bowed to the strangers. Her pink hair framing her face. "Pleased to meet you, my name is Kaname Madoka." When she stood back up, Madoka saw that her words had changed something in her companions.  

The boys from Binan High looked... Flabbergasted. 

"Madoka..." Yumoto echoed a grin forming on his face. "So it's you!" He exclaimed looking right at Madoka who blinked in confusion. 

"..uhm?"  

"I'm so glad you're nice!" Yumoto said, bouncing on his heels and grinning widely. It would all be okay now. The girl was nice, she and Kinshirou could become friends! That way it wouldn't be a complete sad and lonely marriage. "We were so worried you'd be a mean person, only after senpai's mone-" The rest of Yumoto's sentence was drowned out thanks to Ryuu slapping a hand over Yumoto's mouth. 

Io groaned rubbing his forehead. "I'm sorry for our friend, he's..." 

He didn't need to come up with an excuse. Madoka already understood what was going on. 

The girl wrapped her arms around herself, eyes narrowing. "You know Kusatsu-san." Madoka murmured taking a step back. "Are you here to spy on me?" Madoka meant to glare at the boys, but her glare lost it's effect thanks to the crack in her voice. 

"No, no, no!" Akoya held up his hands and shook his head. "Not spying! Yes we know Kusatsu. He's our friend, but we're not..." _Spying for him.._ _Oh god!_  

The four boys winced realizing Madoka was right. They were spying for Kinshirou. Even if Kinshirou wasn't even aware of what they were doing. And... that wasn't fair to the girl.  

"We were curious." Ryuu admitted, grimacing while rubbing the back of his head. "Kinshirou is a friend of ours and.. He's not very open. We wanted to know what kind of person you are."  

"Knowing the Kusatsu family, we assumed his parents didn't chose.. Someone similar to them." Akoya added trying to sound vague. Not wanting to tell Madoka that they assumed she was a cruel, snob in for it for the money. 

Madoka's glare didn't soften. "And you'd find out what kind of person I am, by watching from afar?" 

That's.. Yeah they sounded terrible when put like that. "We didn't think it through." Ryuu admitted. 

"Indeed." Io nodded his head. "I apologize, we let our curiosity get the best of us." 

Madoka opened her mouth to reply but then closed it again. She didn't know what to say. These were the first friendly faces she found in a city far away from home. And they were only here to check if she was nice... On the hand, Madoka could understand the action too. If the situation was reversed, Madoka knew Sayaka would do the same to her possible husband. "It's okay," Madoka's shoulder slumped. "I... I'd be curious too." 

The girl sounded somewhat defeated. This wasn't right. "We can tell you about Kin-chan-senpai to make it up." Yumoto said stepping forward, smiling at the short girl, wanting to make her feel welcome.  

"Kin-chan-senpai?" Madoka couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at that. That definitely sounded less scary than Kusatsu Kinshirou-san.  

"We can tell you lots!" Yumoto chirped as he sat down on the grass. 

"A bit." Akoya corrected, already imagining how upset Kinshirou would be if he found out they met his fiancé and spent their lunch break discussing him. Letting out a small breath, Akoya looked down at Yumoto. "Hakone, can't we do this.. Without sitting on the floor and ruining our clothes?" 

"We can?" Yumoto blinked. 

"We can... find a better place to sit and have lunch?" Madoka offered meekly. 

Which was exactly what the group did. They occupied two benches near a large tree. As soon as they sat Yumoto grabbed his lunchbox. Like always Gora filled the bento box with plenty of rice balls. "I've got enough to share!" The blonde announced, right before handing out rice balls to his friends. Akoya declined the offer, but Yumoto was used to it. He'd get Akoya-senpai to taste a rice ball one day!  

Lastly he offered a rice ball to Madoka who shyly took it. 

"Thanks." Madoka took a small bite and her eyes lit up. "It's delicious!" 

Yumoto beamed. "I know right? My brother is great at making these!"  

"He is. They're good." Madoka smiled at Yumoto. It didn't take long for her smile to falter. "So.. About Kusatsu-san?" 

"Right." Io replied. "You know nothing of him right?" 

Nodding, Madoka looked down at her lap. "All I know is that my family wanted a connection with his..." 

"I see..." For a moment Akoya wished Madoka was indeed a selfish snob. He wouldn't have to feel bad for her and... it would be easier. But Madoka and Kinshirou were both pawns in their families' grand scheme. "When did you find out?"  

"A few weeks ago." It felt shorter. 

Wanting to give Madoka the answers she needed Yumoto spoke up. "It's going to be okay though. Kinshirou is.."  Yumoto frowned. "Kinshirou is really... nice."  

"Oh..."  Madoka could only nod in response, not sure what to make of Yumoto's drawn out answer. 

"Oi!" Ryuu hit the back of Yumoto's head. "Why did you hesitate?"  

Yumoto puffed his cheeks, poking his index fingers against each other. "It's not always easy to see how nice Kin-chan-senpai is. He can be kinda scary."  

Besides him, Madoka gulped nervously. 

"Yumoto!" Io groaned in exasperation.  

"Kinshirou is a nice person." Akoya assured Madoka. "He's just... hard to get to know." Yes, that was probably the best way to put it. "He's very... high class. Well mannered and smart. Kinshirou likes tradition. Just.. Not forced marriages."  

Madoka paused. "He doesn't want this either?"   

Ryuu had no idea which reply would be better. 'Yes he does want this marriage' or 'No he doesn't want to marry you at all.'  So instead Ryuu grabbed his phone his pocket, and showed Madoka a picture. "See the guy with white hair? That's Kinshirou." He said, showing Madoka a group photo. 

Leaning forward, Madoka studied the photo. Taking in the white hair and deep green eyes. That was her future husband... In a few weeks she'd marry this guy. Madoka searched the picture for something, but there was only one conclusion to draw from it. "He seems so serious." 

"He a serious person." Io stated. "Very dedicated to what he deems important." It was what Io admired about the older boy.  

"Oh... Okay."  Madoka nodded. Being serious obviously wasn't a bad thing. It was just hard imaging that boy on the photo... smiling. "How old is he?"  

"Nineteen." It was Akoya who answered. 

So probably over a year older than her. Madoka was somewhat relieved by that. He was at least in the same age group as her.  

Io got to his feet. "It's almost time for class again, so we should get back to Binan High."  

Madoka forced a smile. "Right.."  

The other boys stood up as well. Akoya looked at Madoka and couldn't help but feel bad for her. This girl knew no one in the city. Was going to marry someone she didn't know and still had to deal with upcoming finals as well. Madoka wasn't like they expected at all. She was shy, soft spoken and.. Nervous. "I'm really sorry for... it all."  Akoya apologized again. "It's been nice meeting you."   

"It was great meeting you too." Madoka didn't even need to lie to say that. Aside from small talk with a few curious new classmates, this was the first friendly conversation she'd had with someone who wasn't part of her family's staff. 

Yumoto smiled at her. "Welcome to the city."  

"Oh!" Ryuu perked up at Yumoto's words. "Maybe we can show you around sometime? Or hang out?"   

"I'd like that." Madoka replied, smiling. "I'd like that a lot."  

* * *

 

"Ready to go home?" En said while entering the library. It was late and the library would close in 20 minutes. There were a handful of people inside and only four of them looked up to glare at En. Which En easily ignored. 

He walked towards the one person who hadn't looked up. Kinshirou was still engrossed in his studies. Only looking up when a cup was placed in front of him.  

"It's a herbal tea from the cafeteria here." En explained. 

For a few seconds Kinshirou glared at the cup. "Thank you En." 

"And now you stop studying and go home."  

"I have work to do."  

"Library is gonna close soon and you need to eat." En replied. "Now come on. You're working too much." 

Kinshirou's eyes narrowed. En of all people had no right to criticize hard work when he- 

"Atsushi is worried for you, you know." En continued, annoyance entering his tone. "So am I." 

Kinshirou lowered his gaze. "I have to focus on my classes..." 

"You'll meet your wife in two days." En pointed out. "And marry in a month. Your teachers will understand you needing some time for yourself." 

After a short pause Kinshirou closed the book and took a sip of the tea, making a face of disgust at the taste. "I am fine." 

"You're not." En stated shrugging like it didn't matter. "And that's okay. Let's go have dinner." 

Really Kinshirou should decline. He knew that. He had five essays to work on, two tests to study for and he really should start memorizing his lines for a presentation he'd have to give on Monday, but when his stomach growled, Kinshirou gave in. Blushing, the nineteen-year-old got to his feet. "It is perhaps time for dinner yes." 

"Of course it is, let's go. You can eat udon right?" En was pretty sure udon was food rich people enjoyed too no matter what. It wasn't fancy but it was good. Comfort food even. "There's this great restaurant near campus."  

Kinshirou let En drag him out of the library without a complaint. If he was less tired Kinshirou would have fussed about needing to return the books to their right place on the shelves. As it was though, he was exhausted and udon wounded really good now. "En...?" 

"Yes?"  

"Thank you." 

En smiled at his friend. "Any time Mr. President." 

* * *

 Once Akoya finished putting his nightgown on and braiding his hair, he turned the computer on. Impatiently waiting for skype to start up. Once the program was loaded Akoya pressed a button on his webcam and started the video chat.  

Akoya smiled widely when he saw Ibushi was already there, waiting for him. The older man was still dressed, and apparently having a late dinner in front of his computer. "Uni keeping you busy Ibu-chan?" 

Ibushi's eyes lit up at the sound of Akoya's voice. "Just some extra work I need to get done if I want to be able to come to Binan in a few weeks. How are you angel?" 

Oh Akoya had lots to tell his boyfriend, wanted tell how much he missed him. Akoya wanted to tell Ibushi about the new store that opened in the mall, about the facial mask he'd bought. Really Akoya wanted to tell Ibushi about all the little things he was missing. All those things Akoya wished Ibushi hadn't missed. "I.. I'm okay." Is what he said instead. "And am selfishly glad you'll be visiting soon." 

"Me too..." Ibushi admitted. "Only a few weeks till the wedding. I'll be in Binan for a week." 

Which was far too short, but would have to do. Akoya tried to keep himself from frowning. All this talk about the wedding reminded him about his encounter today. "Oh Kinshirou is going to slaughter that girl." 

"Excuse me?' 

"Yumoto came with the idea of us going to Bijou high today to see if we could meet Kinshirou's bride." Akoya toyed with his braid. "We did." 

Ibushi subconsciously leaned closer to the screen. "What's she like?" 

"Oh that girl is a lamb!" Akoya shook his head. He couldn't imagine Madoka coming from a family like Kinshirou's or even one like his or Ibushi's. "She's not used to this life at all. She's shy and..." Akoya paused trying to find the right words to describe that girl. The word fragile came to mind, and it fit... but not enough."Madoka is a soft, seemingly sweet person."  

"Seemingly sweet?" 

"Probably truly sweet." Akoya said. "She complimented my hair and was very nice even though she didn't have to. I mean... we were the ones spying on her." 

"It's good that she's nice..." Ibushi replied. "And she's right about your hair. Too beautiful not to notice." Hopefully some compliments would get that worried look off Akoya's face. 

Akoya pretended to be shocked. Fully aware of what Ibushi was doing. "So.. Is it just my hair that gets the attention?" 

"Never." Ibushi looked appalled and if he wasn't so tired from a long day at uni, he'd have thrown in a 'heavens no!' For effect. "Your beauty is something everyone notices first, not just your hair or eyes, it's.. An aura of excellence!"  

Akoya nearly snorted. "Go on?" 

"You're smile is divine," Ibushi continued in a slightly exaggerated tone. "Your eyes like two rare gems..."  

"Ibushi..."  

Smiling gently Ibushi met Akoya's eyes. "I love you." 

That was the best compliment of all. Akoya's cheeks burned and he returned Ibushi's smiled. "I love you too." 

* * *

 When Madoka returned to the house- her home, Friday afternoon, she found a long pink and white dress draped over her bed. The dress wasn't too fancy, but still elegant. It was pink at it's sides and white in the middle, and went till just above her ankles. 

"Today is the big day!" Hina cheered enthusiastically clapping her hands, making Madoka jump in surprise. The maid entered the room and gently took a hold of Madoka's wrist. "You must shower and get ready! You want to look great for when you meet your husband." 

Madoka didn't protest as her maid led her into the bathroom. She winced when Hina closed the door and left.  

"The big day..." Madoka echoed crest fallen. 

The girl took a short shower and then put on the dress. It accentuated her figure perfectly, and looked even better with the deep pink belt Hina handed her. Once dressed Madoka sat down in front of the mirror and let Hina style her hair. 

"Are you nervous?" The blue-haired woman asked. 

"Yes." There was no point in lying. "What if Kinshirou-san doesn't like me? Or if he's..." Madoka opted against suggesting that Kinshirou could be mean.  

Hina ran the brush through Madoka's long pink hair. "It will be alright Madoka-san." She smiled, dark eyes sparkling. "He'll be amazed by your beauty." 

"I'm nothing special."  

The words left her mouth before she realized it and Madoka sighed sadly, wishing she was home. Not this huge house she'd been living in for barely a week, but home. With her parents and her brother. Where here friends lift only a few minutes away. 

"That's not true at all." Hina said, tying Madoka's hair up in a high ponytail, but leaving some strands free at both sides, to frame her face. "The Kusatsu family will see that too." 

Madoka didn't reply. She did smile at Hina though, grateful for the kind words.  

"This dress looks so good on you." Hina continued. "I picked it out from the dresses your aunt sent. This one matches the necklace you always wear." 

Gasping softly, Madoka's hand automatically went to her chest to touch the small pendant on her necklace. It was a gold with a tear-shaped pink gem on it. The necklace was a birthday gift from her friends, and Madoka hadn't taken it off since Homura put it on her, now over ten days ago. 

Blinking back tears, Madoka turned around and hugged the maid tightly. "Thank you." She choked out, burying her face against the older woman's chest. 

Shocked, Hina hugged back. She hadn't been hugged like that since, since before her own daughter moved away many years ago. "It will be alright Madoka-sama. I'm sure Kusatsu-sama will be kind." 

Sniffling Madoka pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She repeated. It didn't really matter if Kusatsu-san was nice or not, Madoka reminded herself. She was doing this for her mother. Because her family needed her to.  

She could do this. 

* * *

 Fancy restaurants required high heels, and while the tight black shoes were like prisons for her feet, Madoka didn't mind. She was rather short after all, so the heels didn't make her stand out. Once at the restaurant, a waiter led Madoka to a table where her aunt and uncle were already waiting for her.  

Izumi was practically glowing. "That dress looks wonderful on you dear!"  

"Thank you," Madoka murmured before sitting down. Dread filled her as she gazed at the empty chair across of her. 

"Are you excited?" Her uncle Fumio asked. "I know we are. This is a very big deal for the family." 

Madoka shrugged. "Excitement is.. Kind of a fitting word." 

"Don't forget to smile when the Kusatsu family arrives love." Izumi reminded her. "They're your family now too." 

Madoka didn't reply, but she didn't have to. Izumi wasn't expecting an answer. Madoka gazed at the table, lost in thought. Time ticked by too fast, and soon Madoka was pulled from her thoughts by her aunt and uncle getting up to greet the Kusatsu family. Swallowing nervously, Madoka stood up as well. 

It was a family of three. A beautiful woman with long white hair, wearing long, silky dress and a transparent scarf with floral pattern. Her husband was besides her. He was much shorter than his wife and had piercing green eyes.  

And last came the pair's son. 

Kinshirou-san was... not tall. But he was good looking despite his height. Kinshirou looked just as serious as he had in the picture Ryuu showed her. The white-haired man looked so solemn and... tired. 

Gulping nervously, Madoka bowed to the Kusatsu family. "It's an honor to met you." 

She stayed bowed till the woman spoke up. 

"We've been looking forward to meeting you as well." Kusatsu Kasumi said. "This is a rare surprise after all."  

"A pleasant one indeed." Her husband, Kusatsu Takashi added, looking past Madoka to meet Izumi's eyes. An alliance with the Nanase family had always been a welcome idea, but impossible because of Izumi and Fumio's lack of heir. "We all got lucky didn't we?" 

"We did." Fumio agreed. "Please sit, we have lots to discuss." 

They all sat back down at the table. A waiter came to take their order, Madoka let her aunt order for her, content with disappearing in the background. As expected, Kinshirou sat  in the chair across from hers. 

Madoka tried to drown out the talk about business relationships and money. She focused on her food and occasionally stole a glance at Kinshirou who... hadn't looked at her once. The older boy seemed determined to ignore her presence. 

That didn't mean Kinshirou didn't talk. He talked to her uncle, to his parents... he just.. Avoided talking to her. The one time Madoka met his gaze, the teen looked uncomfortable and averted his gaze. 

Kinshirou didn't want to be here, Madoka could tell. She had no idea if that fact made her feel better or worse. She and Kinshirou were... tied up. 

"Madoka." 

Realizing she'd been quiet for too long, Madoka lifted her head. "Yes?" 

"We're going to give you two a moment to talk in peace without us adults getting in the way." Izumi told her, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. Madoka really wished she didn't do that. Pretending to be a caring aunt. That wasn't a gentle squeeze to comfort her. It was a reminder for Madoka, to not screw this up. 

Izumi smiled at Madoka and Kinshirou before she and the other adults left the table. 

* * *

There were plenty of places Kinshirou would rather be than here. He could be at home tackling those essays and finishing other projects. He could be at Kurotama, relaxing his body. Or best of all, he could be at home, skyping with Atsushi. 

He chatted with Atsushi a bit before leaving the house with his parents. At-chan had wished him luck. Kinshirou had already known luck had nothing to do with this. If he had luck his parents wouldn't have arranged this marriage in the first place. 

But he could do _this_. He had a plan thanks to En. As soon as he found a job as a lawyer, Kinshirou would get a divorce and leave his family. 

Till then he just had to endure. 

Kinshirou only glanced at his future bride once, being sure to keep his expression neutral. The girl didn't look like what he had expected at all. All this time he'd imagined a tall, blonde woman with foreign features.  

That wasn't Madoka at all. She was... dull. Average really. Nothing special. Madoka looked like she wanted to disappear. Kinshirou wouldn’t mind if she did.  

During the course of the meal Kinshirou focused on what his parents and Nanase-san discussed. Wanting to know what exactly this marriage would mean for his family. He was honestly disappointed by how _greatly_ their family would improve. 

He had foolishly hoped his parents were making a mistake by agreeing to this marriage. It wasn't. Madoka's family owned a chain of pharmacy stores and a small airline company. This union would bring profit for both families involved. 

Then his parents left along with Madoka's uncle and aunt, and they were left alone. Kinshirou watched them go and then looked at the girl who seemed to be trying to appear as small as possible. 

A heavy silence fell over them and Kinshirou wished the waiter hadn't cleared their plates yet. Food gave him something else to focus on. Kinshirou looked at the girl. Madoka was squirming in her seat. 

Kinshirou sighed. "Once I move into the house after the wedding I will be busy with my studies." He told Madoka who sat up straighter at being addressed. "So... you'll hardly notice I'm there." 

"Okay..." Madoka nodded stiffly. "You study business right?" 

"What else would I study?" Kinshirou asked, giving her a stern look. The last thing Kinshirou needed was this girl finding out before his plans before he even had a chance at succeeding. 

Madoka lowered her gaze, her cheeks red. "I'll be in high school for the rest of the semester..." 

Of course. Kinshirou pressed his fingertips together. "Our families can afford it for you not to work, if that's what you're asking." 

Madoka didn't reply. She reached for her glass, hand trembling so much that her drink sloshed around in the glass. She took a small sip, just to busy herself and distract from the fact that she was blinking back tears.

They had to endure this. Because... what other choice did they have?


	6. Your warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuu is still plagued by nightmares about what he did as Dark Vesta. Thankfully he still has Io to help him through that. But what after Io goes to college? Ryuu still isn't ready for those thoughts. Unbeknownst to their boyfriends, Ibushi and Atsushi have a surprise in store for their friends. And is doing math really code for let's make out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's been a small time skip in this chapter, it's been 3 weeks since the events of the previous chapter.
> 
> Also... this is my first smut! There's ioryuu smut at the end of this chapter, it's my first time writing smut, so be kind when judging XD

_He didn't even need to call out his attack name, p_ _urple flames shot out of_ _Ryuu's_ _hands._

 _The fire shot towards the Battle Lovers who hurriedly scurried out of the way. The flames hit the ground,_ _set_ _ting_ _the grass ablaze._  

 _Despite the purple flames all around him. Ryuu felt nothing but cold. His back_ _and shoulders... it was like no pain he had ever experienced. His back was bleeding... just like the rotting wings._  

 _He wanted to_ _scream in agony, but could only keep chanting the spell. On the ground the Battle Lovers were shouting. The Darkness was talking too. So many voices blurring together. Stop... Couldn't they all just stop?!_  

 _"Ryuu_ _!"_  

 _Io flew in front of him. Shouting. Looking at Io only made that hollow feeling in his chest worse. It was spreading. Consuming him._  

 _"Ryuu it's me! Snap out of it! This isn't you!"_  

 _The cold was spreading. Black feathers fell from Ryuu's decaying wings. Slowly Dark Vesta lifted his head, meeting Io's worried gaze with his now yellow eyes. Perhaps the cold would stop when_ _Io_ _stopped. Ryuu raised one clawed hand up high and-_  

 ** _Woke_** up gasping for air, soaked in cold sweat.

Ryuu shot forward, gripping his bed sheets with trembling hands. He took several deep gulps of air, trying to calm his breathing. Slowly, Ryuu eased himself back into bed. "Just a dream..." The teen muttered to himself. 

And really it was just that. 

Ryuu hadn't cut Io that day... 

He _burned_ him instead.

If not for the loveracelets... Ryuu shuddered and crawled underneath his blanket. "Calm down." Ryuu sternly told himself. Their fight with the darkness was over two months ago now, he and Io were happily together.  

It was just a dream. Ryuu kept reminding himself. Despite that the seventeen-year-old turned on his side to look at the door. It was... ridiculously tempting to get up and go to his grandma's room. Admit he had a nightmare and that he was scared... 

But Ryuu shouldn't wake her.  

What he should do instead was sleep. He had to go to school tomorrow. Finals were coming up soon. Grunting, Ryuu closed his eyes and tried to will himself asleep. He had already decided he wasn't going to a apply for fashion school like Akoya did. He was going to learn how to run his grandma's bakery. That was something he'd never be rejected for of course. Something he actually knew he could do. That didn't make finals any less important. 

Which only made it more annoying that he couldn't fall asleep again. When ten minutes passed, and Ryuu couldn't stop imaging that moment from his nightmare when he was about to slice Io's face... Ryuu gave up. 

He grabbed his phone from underneath his pillow and pressed speed dial. 

Of course it took a while for Io to answer, but he did. "Hello?" 

"...Surprise?" Ryuu offered suddenly feeling lame for calling Io at this hour. 

"What- Ryuu?" There was a sound of sheets ruffling.. "What time is it?" 

"It's... early." Ryuu answered. He was such a kid. Damnit. "I had a nightmare and," Ryuu sighed. "I really wanted to hear your voice." He sounded so lame now. 

* * *

"Ryuu?" Io frowned and propped himself up some more. "Are you okay?" 

"Sure." 

That was a lie and they both knew it. Io supposed that was fair though. Stupid questions deserved stupid answers. Io shouldn't have asked, Ryuu wouldn't have called at this hour if he was okay. "A nightmare huh?"  

"Yeah..." Ryuu murmured something and Io could vaguely make out the word 'claws'. "Sorry for waking you..." 

"Don't." Io sat up, sucking on his inner cheek. He didn't have to ask what Ryuu's nightmare was about. It would be a lie to say he hadn't had his own share of nightmares about their fight with the darkness. "Let's talk for a while... one second." 

Io looked at his phone and went to his playlist. He sent one of his bigger files to Ryuu. "Put it on but not too loud." He put the music on for himself as well.  

Soft, soothing piano and harp music filled his and Ryuu's room as well. 

He heard Ryuu let out a small breath, and smiled. "Like that?" 

"It's pretty..." Ryuu admitted, voice softer than before. "This is what you listen to when the sleeping pills don't work?" 

"It hard to put a busy mind to rest." Io explained, a small smile on his face. "Now let's lay back down." 

"Yes sir."  

Io chuckled. "Do you want to talk about your nightmare?" 

"Not really..." Ryuu paused. "I think I'll design something new tomorrow." 

"Does that mean you'll still sent in your portfolio?" Io asked, hope lacing every word. 

"Nope." Ryuu made a scoff like sound. "Pretty sure those monsters destroying my other work was the universe telling me to quit." 

No it was the monsters' attacks somehow always ending on that pink folder. It was bad luck. "You're looking for excuses." 

"Can you even picture me in college babe?"  

"You'd be amazing." Io told Ryuu, fondness creeping into his voice. "Where's that Zaou Ryuu confidence?" 

Io heard Ryuu yawn, it took a few seconds for Ryuu to answer. 

"My confidence might be asleep." 

Io covered a yawn with his hand. "We should sleep too." 

Silence followed Io's words, and for a  few seconds Io wondered if Ryuu had already fallen asleep. Then Ryuu spoke up. 

"This is kinda what it's gonna be like huh?" Ryuu spoke softly, sounding a little lost. 

Io frowned, sleep must be getting to Ryuu because that sentence didn't make sense. "What?" 

"With you in America." Ryuu clarified, sounding lost in thought. "It's around this time when you'd wake up." 

Io paused, realization hitting him. "..You looked up the time difference." 

"Uh huh..." Ryuu yawned, the early hour finally catching up on him. 

The scholarship in America... Io gazed at the ceiling. For months he'd avoided thinking about it. Going to study economics in America had been a long time goal for him, but now, Io wasn't sure about what he wanted anymore. He and Ryuu were finally together.  Time was moving too fast. "I'm going to miss you so much." 

"You better visit lots..." Ryuu replied and yawned again. "I love you...." 

Io went still. "...Ryuu?" 

There was no reply. Just a soft sound which Io could only interpret and soft snores. 

A fond look formed on Io's face and he snuggled against his pillow. "I love you too." Even though Ryuu was already asleep, Io still felt lighter from saying those words. They hadn't said it since defeating the darkness. They expressed it of course, actions spoke louder than words. But Io greatly enjoyed hearing the words.

* * *

As usual, the group went to Kurotama bath after school. The high school students arrived first and of course decided against waiting for Kinshirou and En. Ryuu and Yumoto wear the first in the bath.   

Akoya let out a content sigh as he sank into the warm water. Just what he needed. Only three more weeks till Ibushi came back to Binan. Another thing Akoya would like right about now was peace and quiet, clearly he wasn't going to get that. 

Yumoto wasn't ready for silent relaxing yet. "But she'll like the coupons." Everyone was always happy when they received free coupons to Kurotama. Madoka wouldn’t be an exception. 

"She will." Io agreed getting into the water as well. "That's not what this is about." 

That didn't make sense. Yumoto huffed and lightly hit the water. 

"It's weird to give bathhouse coupons to a girl." Ryuu pointed out. Especially to the already engaged kind of girl.  

"Not only that." Akoya said, opening his eyes to look at Yumoto, and then at Io and Ryuu as well. "You don't know if she made friends yet." Akoya pursed his lips, already imagining the possible outcome. "Madoka would feel obligated to use the coupon and come here to sit alone in the woman's bath." 

Yumoto deflated at that and sank deeper into the bath. 

"It's a nice idea though." Ryuu offered with a small shrug. 

The teens' discussion came to a half when the screen on the door slid open and Gora's face came into view. "How's the water Yumoto?" 

"Nice like always An-chan." Yumoto chirped, smiling at his brother. 

Unlike usual though, Gora didn't immediately leave after that. 

Akoya raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. "Enjoying the view?" 

Gora's eyes narrowed, and sweat trickled down his brow. "No... yes! I mean..." The man swallowed nervously. "Yumoto!" He said, louder than needed. "When will your other friends get here?" 

Confused Yumoto tilted his head. Gora was being more _different_ than usual. It was no secret that Yumoto adored his big brother, and since recently he knew he wasn't the only one. But sometimes Gora was a bit hard to follow. "Soon. Is something the matter An-chan?" 

"No, no, no." Gora quickly shook his head. "I just wanted to know." And with that said the screen slammed shut. 

For a few seconds the four high school students looked at the door, before shrugging it off. Gora never did the predictable thing anyway. 

Barely ten minutes later Kinshirou and En entered the bathhouse. 

"Kinshirou," Akoya flashed a stained smile at his friend. Refraining from making a comment regarding the bags underneath Kinshirou's eyes. "How are you?" 

Kinshirou let out a soft him upon entering the bath. "I am fine Akoya, thank you." 

No one called him out on that lie. 

"Class was a pain." En muttered getting into the bath as well. "Psychology class is a pain." 

"Seems like one of the interesting ones though." Ryuu pointed out looking at the elder male. 

"Too bad you don't want go to college anymore then huh?" Akoya said not bothering to conceal his disapproval. 

Rolling his eyes, Ryuu inched closer to Io. Although he did know Io shared Akoya's opinion, but at least Io was more subtle about it.  

Conversation drifted all over this place as was common with this group of young men. En was just explaining the importance or nori sheets when he smelled it. Besides him Kinshirou stiffened. 

Their kouhai smelled it too and were in various state of surprise.  

"Curry." Io murmured. 

"That's why An-chan wanted to know when you'd be here!"  Yumoto exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "He wanted to make us all dinner." 

"How... fortunate." Kinshirou muttered grimacing at the smell. 

"No." 

En's tone gained him the attention of his friends. He was frowning in deep confusion. "That's not just any curry." En knew that smell anywhere, but it couldn't be... 

He was saved from having to explain himself when the door swung open and a familiar, blue-haired man grinned at them. "Food is almost ready guys." 

"ATSUSHI!" 

"AT-CHAN!" 

Seconds later another person peeked out from behind Atsushi. "And after that we can all have tea." 

Akoya was out of the water before he realized it. "Ibushi!" 

He ran straight into Ibushi's waiting arms and was immediately pulled close. "You're here..." Akoya breathed, nuzzling his cheek against Ibushi's chest. He inhaled deeply and shuddered. Even enjoying the strong scent of Ibushi's cologne. 

Ibushi hugged him tightly and then wrapped a long towel around Akoya's shoulders. "Surprise." He whispered, lips nearly brushing against the shell of Akoya's ear. 

Meanwhile En had made his way to the other side of the bath and took a hold of Atsushi's hand. "You're here... Jerk," En let out a short, breathy laugh. "You're here. When did you get here?" 

"En-chan..." Grinning, Atsushi knelt down and gently squeezed En's hand. "Me and Ibushi arrived this afternoon. We decided to surprise you all." 

"Well you succeeded senpai." Io grunted gripping Yumto's left wrist. "We're surprised." 

"And we're so happy to see you." Ryuu added, holding onto Yumoto's right wrist, struggling to hold their excited kouhai back. 

Chuckling Atsushi let go of his fiancé's hand and grabbed a towel. He got ready, holding the towel in front of him. "Let him go guys." 

Io and Ryuu let go of Yumoto and the blond boy bolted forward, tackling Atsushi and landing in the soft towel. "SENPAI!" 

Akoya chuckled watching the display. He looked back at Ibushi lovingly, still holding onto Ibushi's shoulders.

"We managed to arrange something at college so we could come here earlier." Atsushi explained, noticing Kinshirou's questioning look. "We'll make up for lost classes next summer." 

"And in exchange we're here for three weeks." Ibushi finished, smiling down at Akoya. 

Once Yumoto was ready to let him go, Atsushi took a step back and smiled at his friends. "So.. Who is hungry?" 

* * *

 Maybe she should have let Hina do this. No, no that wouldn't be fair. Hina shouldn't have to do that to a colleague. Madoka took a deep breath. She could do this. She managed to tell the butler to leave the day before too. "Chef Dubois?" She said, stepping into the kitchen. 

After living in this house for over month, Madoka still didn't feel ready to call this mansion her home. She didn't hate this place anymore, she was getting used to it. It just wasn't a home yet. But.. Maybe she could change that.  

Once they married, Kinshirou would come to live her as well, but till then this was Madoka's house, and.. She shouldn't hate a house. You can personalize a house and make it into your own.  

At least that had been her friends' advice from earlier this week. When she told Sayaka about still being uncomfortable in the mansion, the girl had been quick to point out that this was just a pretty house. Since then Madoka had been making small changes to the place to make it more of a home. So far she had bought plenty of plaids. A soft sky colored-one was currently covering the previous black suede couch, making it much warmer and comfier.  

Madoka also bought some paintings and candle holders. The living room looked more welcoming that it had last month.  

Another thing that made her uncomfortable about the mansion was the many people walking in and out.  

She didn't need that much staff. Madoka could cook, clean and liked to garden, so there was really no point in having staff. So far she had already fired the gardener and a butler. The chef was next, he'd of course go back to working for her aunt anyway, so it wasn't really firing. 

That still made the act hard for Madoka. "Chef Dubois." She spoke a little louder. 

The French man had been busy pulling pots and pans from a cabinet and only just heard the girl. Humming he turned around to look at Madoka. "Yes madame?" 

"I... This really isn't personal." Madoka started, wringing her hands together. "Really, really not personal, and not because I don't like your cooking! The food has always been delicious!" 

"Madame?" 

Madoka looked up, meeting the man's eyes. "The thing is.. Is that I can cook. So I.don't need a personal chef. You can go.." She nodded. "Because you're not needed here. So... you're..." 

"Fired?"  

Swallowing, Madoka nodded. "You can go back to my aunt's and be relocated. 

Dubois pursed his lips, brow furrowing. Nodding, he took off his hat and left. Shortly after Madoka heard the front door close. Relieved to have that out of the way Madoka smiled. She could take care of her own meals. She looked around in the large kitchen, actually somewhat excited at cooking in such a well equipped place. Her dad would love it. Maybe one day she could invite him to co- 

"Should I worry for my position too Madoka-sama?"  

The voice was soft and Madoka's smile didn't falter as she turned around. "Of course not Hina." She told the dark blue-haired woman. "You're... like a friend." Like a sweet mom, there for support and help. Madoka knew her aunt wouldn’t want her to live without staff anyway. "Do you want to help me cook?"  

Hina smiled gently and the young woman and moved to stand next to Madoka. "Seems like fun. What are we making?" 

"Cream stew." Madoka answered cheerfully. "It's my favorite." 

* * *

 Ryuu had been sure that 'let's go to my house, I'll help you prepare for math finals' had been code for 'let's go to my house and make out.' It was a sad, sad world when 'I'll help you with math' did not mean let's make out. 

They'd been at it for a while now, thanks to the big warm meal made by Atsushi, they didn't need dinner. Which meant Io and Ryuu could focus on their math homework for hours. 

Hours which was apparently really needed. Ryuu had underestimated how bad he was at math. Ryuu wondered when Io would run out of patience with him. 

And that ache in his shoulders was definitely not making this study session any better. Usually his back felt better after a bath, but not today. Grunting Ryuu rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the pain. 

Of course Io noticed. "Sore?" 

"Maybe it's because of the cold." Ryuu remembered reading about that somewhere. How cold weather could affect old injuries. He winced, his scars didn't yet count as old though. "Or maybe it's just because of my nightmare." 

Io was quiet for a minute or two, then he nodded to himself. "Sit on my bed, I'll give a massage." 

Math forgotten, Ryuu took of his blazer and sat down on Io's bed. He slid his hairband off too, it did not feel comfortable while he already felt achy. "Should I take off my blouse too?" 

"That would help." Io was glad Ryuu's back was facing him, so his boyfriend didn't see his blush. He sat down behind Ryuu and began. Fist Io started rubbing soft circles on Ryuu's shoulders, and steadily tightened his grip. Careful to keep his fingers above the white bandages on Ryuu's upper back.

"There..." Ryuu let out a soft hiss. "That's the spot babe..."  

Io continued the ministrations, and soon Ryuu realized that 'I'll massage your shoulders' was _indeed_ code for, let's make out. Ryuu turned his head and captured Io's lips with his own. Soon they were wrapped in each other's arms, pressing each other as close as they could.  

And even that somehow wasn't enough. 

Ryuu hummed into the kiss, letting out a small groan of disappointment when Io pulled away. "Io..." 

"Ryuu, I bought..." Io paused, face heating up. Feeling embarrassed, Io bowed his head. 

Io only lifted his head when he felt Ryuu gently place a hand his shoulder. Ryuu had the tiniest of pouts on his face, and Io couldn't help but smile. A small, nervous smile. "I bought condoms and lube." There he said it. Buying those seemed like a logical investment and now... Seemed like the right time. "Do you want to..."  He didn't know how to ask. 

Stunned, Ryuu reached for Io's face. His own face was rapidly gaining a pink hue. Smiling Ryuu gently stroked his boyfriend's cheek and nodded slowly. He was ready. 

Io hurriedly stepped back to fetch the lube and condoms from the shelf, then he returned to Ryuu's side. For a second the couple stared into each other's eyes. Then they were kissing again.  

As they made out, Ryuu's hands found their way to Io's blazer. He pulled it down Io's shoulders and the older boy shrugged the clothing off. Letting it fall to the floor. 

Neither of them broke the kiss. Ryuu got to his feet, now fumbling with the buttons of Io's blouse. Io worked his hands into Ryuu's trousers and briefly cupped Ryuu's ass. Squeezing the soft flesh before pushing Ryuu's pants and underwear down. 

They didn't break the kiss. Their hands continued to explore each other as they rid each other of their clothes.  

Finally, Io's pants were off as well. He stepped out of them, and pulled Ryuu close again. That's when they finally stopped kissing. Hugging each other, and stark naked.  

It was real now. Io shivered, burying his face against Ryuu's shoulder and feeling mighty embarrassed. 

"We're.. Really doing this right?" 

Ryuu's voice made Io look up. Ryuu was blushing too, looking just as nervous as Io felt. It was oddly comforting. "Only if you want it too." Io said, taking Ryuu's hand in his and lacing their fingers together. 

"I do." Ryuu nodded stiffly. He really wanted this, had wanted this for a while now. "Babe you're kind of trembling."  

"Nervous too." Io stated, biting his lip. Nervous but.. Excited too of course. In more than one way.  

Ryuu smiled and hugged Io just a little bit tighter. "Want me to make you feel good?" 

"That's my line..."  

Ryuu chuckled, but Io hadn't meant it as a joke. He'd actually read about this. Ryuu was his first crush and he wanted to do this right. Without risk of hurting each other. 

"Really," Io took a deep breath, meeting Ryuu's warm, brown eyes, suddenly feeling much calmer. "I can do this, sit down." 

Without further argument, Ryuu sat down on the bed. He automatically started twisting the sheets, more nervous than he had anticipated. It wasn't his first time having sex. But it was his first time with a guy. His first time with _Io_. 

Io knelt down in front of Ryuu, and gently took Ryuu's already hard shaft in his hands, earning a soft gasp from his partner. 

"A-are you sure of this Io?" Ryuu asked, breath hitching. 

Io smiled at Ryuu and pressed a kiss on the tip of Ryuu's penis before taking it in his mouth. He started bobbing his head up and down, enjoying the way Ryuu stiffened at his actions. Io tried taking Ryuu deeper in his mouth, but stopped when he made himself gag. 

Letting out short gasps, Ryuu's hands automatically went to grip the side of Io's head. "Ah.. Wow Io..." Ryuu shuddered, mouth hanging open as he watched Io work. Io's mouth was wonderfully hot and wet around his length. And Io's hands on his thighs felt so soft.

Liking the reaction he was receiving, Io pulled away for air. As he breathed, his hands continued to pump Ryuu's length. "This is good?" 

"So good..." Ryuu moaned, rocking his hips forwards. Wanting more. Shuddering he slowly released his grip on Io's head. "Io.. I.." Ryuu swallowed, mouth awfully dry. " _Please_ Io!" Ryuu closed his eyes, chest heaving, he leaned back. 

Only for Io stop touching him completely. Ryuu hear the sound of plastic wrapping tearing. Nothing happened after that. 

Groaning, Ryuu lifted his head and opened his eyes. He almost chuckled at the sight that greeted him. Io Naruko, his genius Io... was struggling to put a condom on. 

Body hot, Ryuu pushed himself up right again. "Hey babe..." Ryuu took the condom from hands. "Let me do it, okay?" He smiled at Io, relieved when his boyfriend smiled sheepishly. Io wasn't fumbling because of second thoughts. 

Ryuu rolled the condom onto Io's already dripping erection and- paused, hands hovering over Io's length. Io wasn't heaving second thoughts, what about he himself? Ryuu licked his lips, he wanted this.. It was just.. More than a little nerve wrecking. 

Ryuu was pulled from his thought when Io kissed his forehead. 

"Ready?"  

Smiling softly, Ryuu nodded. That fluttering in his chest becoming pleasant again. "I trust you." He told Io as he slowly laid down again. 

Io grabbed the bottle of lube and poured a gracious amount onto his hands. First he started massaging Ryuu's behind. Then he gently rubbed a finger over the exposed entrance, eliciting short mewls of pleasure from Ryuu. Once he felt more secure of his actions, Io slid one finger inside. 

Eyes widening, Ryuu let out a short moan. 

"Is this okay?" Io asked, pulling the finger in and out. 

"Uh huh." Ryuu nodded feverishly, cheeks flushed. 

After a while Io added a second finger, than a third. All the while, Ryuu's moans were getting louder. 

"Io..." Ryuu pushed his hips forward, twisting the bed sheets in his fists. "T-that's enough... I'm ready."  

Nodding Io held his own length and slowly, pushed himself into Ryuu. 

Ryuu's mouth fell open as Io entered him. This was like nothing he ever felt before. He felt himself stretch uncomfortably once Io was fully inside, that unpleasant feeling was soon joined by pleasure as Io began thrusting. "Hmmm".."  

"Ryuu?" Io groaned, slowing his pace, concerned for his boyfriend. 

"Don't stop!" Ryuu exclaimed, face hot. "I'm fine!" 

Thrusting forward Io did as he was told, he maneuvered Ryuu's legs a bit- and then choked when Ryuu wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him even closer. "Ryuu!" He managed, struggling to breathe steadily.  

All discomfort from before was gone, replaced by desire and need. "Oh god Io..!" Delighted and so warm, Ryuu arched his back and moaned, louder than before.  

Io shivered, taken aback by the arousing sounds his lover was emitting. "So amazing!" Io roared, pounding faster. Ryuu looked absolutely gorgeous beneath him. Face flushed, eyes closed and so beautiful. "You're amazing! So wonderful!"  

Ryuu was too far gone to reply, the pink-haired man was letting out a series of keens and whimpers. Moving his hips to meet Io's thrusts. He was so close, so- "Io!" Ryuu screamed in pleasure as he came, spilling all over his chest and stomach. 

Panting Io kept thrusting into Ryuu, his own orgasm approaching. Eyes half shut, he kept mumbling praises to his lover until he climaxed and the condom filled up. 

Still on that high, Io slowly pulled out of Ryuu. He took a few steps back, rid himself of the condom which he disposed in the trash bin before making his way back to the bed. Ryuu was already making himself more comfortable, nuzzling his face on the pillow. 

"Ryuu..." Io breathed, laying down next to his boyfriend. 

"Hey..." Ryuu opened his eyes and smiled at Io. A small, almost shy smile. "Did I tell you I love you?" 

"You did," Io answered, returning the smile. "I love you so much..." 

Smiling, Ryuu placed his hand on top of Io's. "Babe?" 

"Yes?" 

"You're so amazing too."

Io chuckled tiredly and moved closer to Ryuu. "Let's sleep."

His only response was a tired hum, and his boyfriend crawling close to him, pressing himself against Io's chest. Feeling oddly satisfied, Io wrapped his arms around Ryuu and let sleep claim him too.


	7. Engaged in Combat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even months after their finale battle against the Darkness, there's something important En and Atsushi still haven't told their families. Madoka's friends have sad news to share with her. And Akoya... Akoya finally lets go.

Atsushi was still panting as he collapsed onto the bed. Pressing his sweat soaked body against En's, Atsushi smiled from ear to ear. He was glad En-chan had gotten a two-person bed not too long ago. And that En's parents were deep sleepers too. He'd been so happy to be with En-chan again, that he hadn't put up any resistance earlier when En took charge for once.

"God, I forgot how exhausting having sex with you can be." En muttered, his eyes already closed. 

Scandalized, Atsushi propped himself up on his elbows. "En-chan!" 

"Joking, joking." En chuckled. Opening his eyes, En gazed lovingly into his fiancé's eyes. "A guy can tease his husband-to-be if he wants" 

"At least you didn't say it was a pain in the ass." Atsushi muttered laying back down. "And wow, husband-to-be. That sounds so..." 

"Real?" En finished with a smirk. 

Atsushi nodded. "I was shocked when you asked, but the thought of marrying you isn't scary at all." 

"Good." En replied. He gently took Atsushi's left hand in his and started playing with it. Brushing circles with his thumbs over the back of Atsushi's hand. "We're gonna be such boring husbands. Living in a nice home." He gently squeezed Atsushi's hand. "I've got you to make me delicious meals all the time." 

"A bigger home than my apartment in Tokyo." Atsushi added. "With extra room for when we have kids." 

"Kids huh?" Deciding that it was harder to imagine Atsushi  _without_ kids than it was to imagine him with a whole bunch of them, En smiled and nodded. Atsushi had always been very nurturing. It showed when he was around Yumoto or even En's younger siblings. En chuckled. "Sure, but not till we're absolutely ready." 

Atsushi nodded. "Of course. And I want lots of photos of our wedding. I want it to be a happy day." 

Wanting your wedding day to be a joyous occasion seemed obvious, but Kinshirou's one wouldn't be. Atsushi frowned thinking about the upcoming wedding. It really wasn't fair, all he could do for his best friend was be there and support him. And perhaps bake him something. But that didn't feel as nearly enough. 

"You're thinking about Kinshirou's wedding, aren't you?" 

Atsushi didn't have to reply. 

En sighed and wrapped his arms around Atsushi. "Don't." 

"Kin-chan is doing his best to get two degrees... Sounds like a nightmare to pull off." 

"If anyone can pull it off it's him." En assured his fiancé. He let out a long sigh. This wasn't the kind of talk he wanted to have right now. Not when he finally had Atsushi close again after what already felt like too long. "Hey Atsushi.... Where do you want to marry?" 

"Where?" Atsushi blinked. "America, I guess." 

"You guess?" En almost felt insulted. 

"I don't really care where, as long it's us and our family and friends are there." 

En smiled at that. That was so very Atsushi. "We should serve curry at the wedding." The best nod to how they met, and the most delicious meal of all. Maybe they could even get the CoCoKaRa Curry to cater the wedding. 

"Lots of different kinds." Atsushi grinned. "Even the mild ones so my sister...." Eyes widening, Atsushi trailed off. 

"Atsushi?" 

"En-chan," Atsushi licked his lips. "Did you tell your parents about the engagement?" 

Judging by the way En stiffened, Atsushi could tell the answer to that was a big, fat no. 

"How the hell did we forget that?" 

* * *

 

That morning, during class, Ryuu couldn't help but let out a pained squawk as he sat down besides Akoya.  

Concerned, Akoya turned to his brother only to be greeted by the sight of Ryuu and Io looking at each other from across the classroom with deep, red blushes on their faces. It took a while for them to tear their eyes off each other. And even then they were still smiling widely. 

"Brat?" Akoya raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?" 

Ryuu sat rigidly on the chair. "Of course. I'm just sore, that's all." 

"Are your shoulders hurting?" 

"That too." Ryuu was looking at his desk, face red. 

Akoya frowned. Ryuu was sore, didn't feel comfortable sitting. He and Io were both blushing messes and looked so guilty....  

Akoya's eyes widened and he felt his own face heat up. "Oh. My. God." Akoya covered his mouth with his hands in shock. "Ryuu." He hissed. When Ryuu looked at him, he continued. "Did you and Io..." Akoya swallowed dryly. "Did you two..." He couldn't get the vulgar words out of his mouth. 

Understanding what Akoya was trying to ask, Ryuu nodded. "We did." A grin formed on his face. "Io is so amazing! Akoya he-" Ryuu stopped talking when the geography teacher walked in. 

As the teacher started today's lesson, Akoya found himself unable to concentrate. Somewhat shaken by he found out. It wasn't that he didn't want Ryuu and Io to move their relationship further. Or that he was against them having sex. But... He and Ibushi had been together for longer! 

Akoya was the older brother. Shouldn't he be the one to lose his virginity first?! Especially considering Ibushi had returned from college after being away for so long. So why hadn't they done it yet? 

He and Ibushi had tried to... make love before, twice already. But Akoya's nerves had always gotten in the way, ruining the moment. Akoya's eyes narrowed, time for nerves was over.  

* * *

 As soon as Madoka got home from school, she stepped out of her shoes and ran to her bedroom where she sat down on the two-person bed, and grabbed her laptop. Sure, enough her friends were already waiting for her in the group chat. Madoka smiled, feeling silly when tears filled her eyes. "Hey guys!" 

"Madoka!" Sayaka grinned. "How are you? Did you fire some of the staff like you said? Does school there suck too?" 

Madoka giggled. "I'm okay, yes I fired them and yes school is hard here too." She already felt so much better just from talking with her friends. 

Mami smiled at the younger girl. "We miss you." 

"I miss you too." Madoka whispered, getting more comfortable on the bed. "Oh, my aunt and I visited the shrine where the wedding will be held." She didn't want to marry and dreaded the day, but that didn't mean she wasn't amazed by the location their families had chosen. "It's the Sandai shrine. There's these beautiful wisteria flowers hanging down, I'll sent a picture." 

Madoka sent the pictures and smiled at her friends' reactions. They talked about everything, the upcoming wedding, school, Mami's new crush and about college plans.  

When it was almost time to end the video chat, the girls in Mitakihara Town shared a sad look. 

Madoka blinked. "Girls?" 

"Madoka-chan..." Mami sighed sadly. "We tried saving up money, but..." 

"We can't come to the wedding." Homura finished sounding depressed. 

Once again, tears filled Madoka's eyes. This time the girl didn't try to hold them back.  

"Madoka?!" Sayaka called out in alarm. 

"You guys wanted to come?" Madoka sniffled, smiling through her tears. "Thank you..." 

"We didn't succeed though." Kyoko pointed out, squeezing her soda can so hard it gained dents.

Madoka shook her head. She wouldn't have even asked her friends to come. It was expensive and not even going to be a happy occasion. Madoka already had mixed feelings regarding her parents coming, considering her mother's poor health. "It means a lot that you tried." 

"Sorry Madoka," Homura said, "We really wanted to be there for you." 

"But you guys  _are_  there for me." Madoka told her friends. "Thank you, girls." She felt truly blessed to have friends like these. 

* * *

 

"Oh wow, this smells great." Yufuin Masaru said as he said down at the large dinner table at the Kinugawa household. He and his wife Saki had been invited for dinner by Atsushi. They'd already met Atsushi's family once or twice, but it was nice to come together like this. 

"It's so nice not having to cook." Momoko, Atsushi's mother said, a wide smile on her face. She and her husband Taiki, and daughter Meiko were already sitting at the table. Watching En set the table and then walk over to the radio to put soft music on, to fill the background noises. 

Saki chuckled watching En work. "How come you never set the table at home?" 

"Because then Yuki, Takashi and Hotaru wouldn't have enough chores." En answered referring to his three younger siblings who were spending the weekend at their grandparents' farm. 

En would have liked having them there tonight, but they'd be back in a few days, and it would be fun to break the news to them in a different way. Besides if they'd been home he and Atsushi wouldn't have been too comfortable having sex at En's place the night before. 

Atsushi's parents chuckled. "What's the occasion actually?" Taiki questioned. This morning Atsushi had firmly declared he and En would be throwing a dinner party there, and that they and the Yufuins were invited. 

"It's probably so Atsushi can show off what he learned at culinary school." Meiko guessed. The 25-year-old woman shrugged before taking another sip from her drink. "I can't wait to have a taste." 

"Well wait no more, Neechan." Atsushi said as he came in carrying a large pan. He put the pan on the table and wiped his hands on his apron. "En-chan," He said looking at his fiancé. "Can you bring those two bowls from the kitchen?" 

"Of course." En nodded and left. Meanwhile Atsushi busied himself with filling, everyone's plates. His grip on the spoon was tight, to cover up the fact that his hands were shaking.  

Once En came back and everyone was sitting, they could all dig in. And dig in they did. At first, they were all amused that Atsushi had made curry, after all they expected something new from the guy who was on a break from culinary school. But it was curry, En and Atsushi's favorite dish. 

But then once the food was plated they all saw and smelled that it wasn't the kind of curry they were used to. 

This curry smelled of different spices, there were seeds and garlic in there too. And pieces of red pepper that made the beef so delicious. 

"It's Indian curry," Atsushi clarified when he saw his sister's questioning look. "Don't worry Neechan, you can add some cream to make it less spicy." 

A comfortable silence ruled over them as they ate. There were bits of small talk, too. During the course of the meal En and Atsushi's parents shared some looks. They could all tell that something was going to happen. En and Atsushi were nervous, it was clear as day. 

Once it looked like everyone was close to finishing their meal En and Atsushi looked at each other and nodded. 

"Everyone," En started, putting his chopsticks down. "We'd like to share something with you."  

"Let me guess, you're pregnant." Masaru said, immediately laughing at his own joke. 

En laughed heartily, smirking at his dad. "Wouldn't that be something special." 

Momoko shook her head in amusement. "I see where En-chan gets it from." 

Chuckling Atsushi put his chopsticks down as well. He looked at everyone at the dinner table and took a deep breath. "Mom, dad, Masaru-san, Saki-san, Meiko-chan... We're engaged." 

Silence followed Atsushi's words, during which the parents stared at one another. En's father looked ready to laugh again, while Saki just looked confused. Atsushi's parents looked both panicked and amused at once. Was this a prank? It could be, but it fit too much for it to be a joke. 

It was Meiko who broke the silence. "Engaged... in combat?" The glasses wearing girl questioned, tilting her head to the side. 

"Engaged as in..." Atsushi and En held up their hands, showing their simple yet elegant engagement rings. "Getting married." 

There was more silence and then Masaru let out a short whistle. "Whew... When did that happen?"  

Atsushi winced. 

And En smirked. "A few months ago." 

More silence followed. Atsushi bit his lip, not sure what to make from his parents' expressions.  

Noticing his fiancé's discomfort, En took Atsushi's hand in his, and squeezed gently. Their families had always been nothing but supportive. This would be alright. 

Once again it was Meiko who broke the silence. "That's... cool." She smiled at her younger brother. "But aren't you two a little young?" 

En shrugged. "It's just an engagement, we'll finish school first." 

Groaning, Saki palmed her forehead, not at all impressed by her son's choice of words.  _Just_ an engagement. They had to know how big this was. 

"It's not like we can marry or properly plan a wedding while I'm studying in Tokyo." Atsushi added. A tiny pout on his face. 

"Don't remind me." En replied, not looking forward to sayig goodbye to Atsushi again. He really wished he'd chosen to study in Tokyo as well. But there was no way he'd be able to afford it. 

Meiko giggled. "Boys..." En and Atsushi would never change. Always acting like that deeply in love elderly couple. 

Her dad wasn't that convinced yet. "Kids... Have you thought about this? We're all open to it and all, but not everyone in the country thinks the same." Taiki grimaced not wanting to think about his youngest child having to suffer because of the way people viewed his and En's relationship. "Hell, I don't even know if same sex marriage is allowed here." 

"We'll marry in America." Atsushi replied, not too worried by his father's doubts. He could tell his dad was just worried. "Or maybe even Europe." Atsushi looked down at his and En's hands. "Even if the wedding won't be seen as official here as it would in other countries, it's the thought- No, the feeling that counts and matters. 

"Aww..." Momoko smiled, folding her hands over each other. "But honey?" 

Atsushi blinked. "Yes?" 

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? It's been months!" She and Saki chorused. 

"Ehe.." En rubbed the back of his head. Between saving the world and Atsushi going back to Tokyo, telling his family about the engagement didn't seem like that big of a deal. "We had lots of stuff on our minds." 

Meiko grinned, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms over her chest. "You totally forgot to tell us, didn't you?" 

En winked playfully at his future sister in-law. "Totally." 

* * *

After a romantic dinner in restaurant of his choosing, Akoya had suggested they'd go to his home. His father wouldn't be home till tomorrow evening, so they'd have lots of privacy.  

But perhaps Akoya should have been clearer with his intentions for tonight. Because as soon as they arrived in Akoya's room, Ibushi went to ask a maid to bring them some tea. The couple was currently sitting at a small, decorative table in Akoya's room, talking about college. 

Which was _not_ how Akoya wanted to spend the night with Ibushi. 

All day he'd been thinking about how Ryuu and Io had moved their relationship to the next level. And... Akoya wasn't jealous. Not at all. 

He was just very aware that in Victorian England families always made sure the eldest child married first. Akoya knew that marrying and making love were two completely different things, but he did feel foolish for not having slept with Ibushi after they'd already been together for several months. 

Because he  _wanted_ to make love with Ibushi. He really did. Wanted to give his all to Ibushi and let the older male know that he loved and trusted him completely. 

But his nerves kept getting in the way, and it was increasingly frustrating for Akoya. Perhaps this odd jealousy over Ryuu and Io, was exactly what he needed to push past his nerves. 

"Akoya?" 

Realizing he'd been starring at his teacup for too long, Akoya lifted his head and forced himself to smile at his boyfriend. "Sorry, I'm distracted." 

"Is something wrong?" Ibushi asked, red eyes bright with concern. 

"No, I'm okay. Uhm... Ibushi?" Akoya answered.  

"Yes?"  

Akoya met Ibushi's eyes, and he swallowed nervously. "Kiss me?" 

"Akoya?" Ibushi blinked in confusion. 

"I want... you." Akoya said, letting out a small breath. Twisting a strand of hair between his fingers. "So... Kiss me." 

To say that Ibushi was surprised by Akoya's 'order' would be an understatement. But that did not mean that he didn't like it. Humming, he got up and walked over to where Akoya was sitting, where he knelt down. Ibushi took Akoya's hand in his and kissed it. "Like this?" 

Akoya blinked, cheeks warming up. Ibushi was indeed kissing him like he asked, but... "You know that wasn't what I meant." 

"So, you meant like this?" Ibushi grinned playfully as he stood up and captured Akoya's lips with his own. His tongue brushed over Akoya's soft lips which parted slightly, letting Ibushi in. Akoya returned the kiss fully, even after all these months, Akoya still seemed so... excitable during this. Tongue uncertain as he leaned closer. Ibushi found it adorable. He cupped Akoya's cheeks as they kissed, and only pulled away when he needed air. He smiled, looking into those beautiful baby blues. "Was that what you meant, angel?" 

Akoya nodded stiffly. By now he had his arms wrapped around the older teen. "Ibu-chan," Akoya murmured, resting his forehead against Ibushi's shoulder. "I... I want you." He murmured, blushing and out of breath from the kiss. 

Taken aback, Ibushi let his hands slid from Akoya's cheeks to Akoya's shoulders. "Are you sure?" 

Akoya nodded. "I'm ready." 

Ibushi smiled and pecked Akoya's nose. "I'll make you love it." 

"I know you will..." Akoya breathed. He started fumbling with his cashmere sweater, but Ibushi stopped him. 

"Allow me." 

Ibushi led Akoya to the bed where they stood, Akoya's legs pressing against the bed. Ibushi slowly pulled the pink sweater up. "Lift your arms a bit." 

Akoya did as he was told and Ibushi pulled the sweater off. Now that Akoya was topless Ibushi kissed his cheek, and made a downwards trail of light kisses down Akoya's neck, while at the same time caressing Akoya's back. The trail of kisses stopped at Akoya's collarbone. There he deepened the kiss, sucking on the soft flesh. Ibushi heard Akoya exhale softly and lean closer to him. 

Ibushi's free hand went up to play with Akoya's nipples. Gently twisting the small pink nub between his fingers, making Akoya moan softly. 

Encouraged, Ibushi continued to suck on Akoya's neck while toying with Akoya's nipples. He sucked hard enough to leave several hickeys. When he pulled away he smiled at the slight discoloration, and gently licked the spots.

Unable to help himself, Akoya let out a louder moan. His back arched and the beautiful teen let himself fall backwards onto the bed. Already panting. 

Ibushi looked down lovingly. "You still want this right?"  

When Akoya nodded, Ibushi leaned down to unbutton Akoya's pants. He slowly slid Akoya's white pants down, it came off along with his socks. Satisfied, Ibushi let the clothes fall to the ground. When he looked at Akoya again, his eyes widened and Ibushi felt himself grow hard. 

Akoya was laying on the bed, panting lightly. Cheeks flushed and bubblegum-colored hair spread out behind him. His chest rose and fell with east soft gasp he took. He was looking up at Ibushi with an adoring look on his face. And Ibushi felt his face heat up when he saw Akoya's erection through the pink lace panties Akoya wore. "You're so beautiful..." 

Akoya smiled. "Ibushi..." 

Now it was time for his own clothes. Ibushi hurriedly undid his tie, took over his shirt and struggled out of his pants. He kicked his pants off and then threw his socks on the floor. 

Akoya raised an eyebrow at that. "That's not beautiful Ibushi."  

"Does that really matter now?" Ibushi asked, crawling on the bed to lay next to Akoya. Now clad in only his black boxers. 

"I suppose not." Akoya whispered. His whole body felt wonderfully warm, and right now he couldn’t figure out how he could have ever been against this. But at the same time, he felt unsure. "Ibushi..." 

"It's alright." Ibushi assured, speaking quietly. He gently pecked Akoya's lips. "You're so beautiful." 

That brought a smile right back to Akoya's face.  

"Now," Ibushi said, placing a hand on Akoya's crotch. Palming Akoya's hard cock through the lace. "Tell me what you want me to do." 

"O-ooh!" Akoya bit his lower lip, moving his hips to be closer to Ibushi's hand. Adoring the warmth that consumed him. Loving that Ibushi was giving him full control. "I... I.." Akoya let out a breathy gasp as Ibushi stated moving his hand up and down his shaft. "I want you to make love to me!" 

"With pleasure." Ibushi kissed Akoya, adoring how Akoya's tongue eagerly entered his mouth. Akoya sucked on Ibushi's bottom lip while holding onto to Ibushi's waist.  

It was Ibushi who pulled away from the kiss. "Angel, darling..." He panted, propping himself up. "Do you have any-" 

"Under the bed." Akoya breathed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Smiling to himself, Akoya closed his eyes. His heart was pounding in his chest, he sweating so much. Giddy with nerves, but all Akoya could think of was how wonderfully perfect Ibushi was. His smile widened when he heard the condom wrapper being ripped open. 

Ibushi placed the bottle of lube and oil on the bed. Relieved. "I'm glad you also have this, I once dated a girl who-" 

"Hush!" Akoya cried out, actually giggling at how inappropriate it was of Ibushi to bring up his past lovers. 

"Right." Ibushi chuckled. He poured a large amount of the oil onto his hands, and smiled when he realized it smiled like roses. Ibushi looked at Akoya again. "Are you ready Akoya?" He asked once more. 

Akoya nodded. "Please..." 

Ibushi tugged Akoya's panties down his smooth legs before grasping Akoya's thighs in his hands, Ibushi began massaging them, spreading oil. Starting from his thighs he slid his hands downwards till he was cupping Akoya's buttocks. He gently massaged Akoya, using more oil when needed. 

Once Akoya's ass felt nice and slippery just like Ibushi's hands, Ibushi carefully inserted one finger inside. Spreading more oil.  

A thin whine left Akoya's lips and Ibushi stopped. "Angel?" 

"It's alright," Akoya breathed, eyes fixed on the ceiling. "Please c-continue." 

Just to be sure, Ibushi added more oil onto his hands before he resumed. He inserted his finger again, rubbed it all around Akoya's insides before adding a second finger. "Your skin is so soft... So smooth." He breathed, leaning closer to his boyfriend. 

Akoya's breathing hitched. "S-So warm..." 

Akoya sounded so heavenly, Ibushi felt himself drip in his boxers. Once he had two fingers of each hand inside Akoya's entrance, Ibushi continued massaging, gradually opening Akoya up till he was sure his boyfriend was ready. Wanting Akoya's first time to be amazing. 

Taking in a small breath, Ibushi took of his underwear and positioned his cock at Akoya's rim. "I'm going in." 

"Ibushi..." 

Hands on Akoya's hips, Ibushi slowly slid into Akoya. Giving his boyfriend time to adjust. 

Akoya's eyes grew wide, and his mouth fell open. His fingers twisted his bed sheets and his breath came out in soft gasps. 

"Angel?" 

"I'm fine!" Akoya gasped, twisting the sheets in his fingers. "Go on!" 

Ibushi didn't have to be told twice. He pulled back out before thrusting back in and repeating the process, finding a comfortable rhythm in his thrusts. 

Akoya shuddered, watching Ibushi go. His eyes landed on his own stiff cock, precum dribbling down the side and Akoya moaned loudly. "More!" He cried, moving his hips along with Ibushi's thrusts. "I want more Ibushi!" 

Never one to ignore an order, Ibushi sped up his pace. Breath coming out in grunts. Akoya was wrapped around him like a warm, heavenly heat. Akoya's full lips were parted slightly, only moving to let out soft moans and mewling noises. 

His boyfriend was covered in sweat, that almost seemed to glisten in the dim light of Akoya's bedroom, making it seem like Akoya was glowing. Making Ibushi surer that he was making love to an angel.  

He moaned and reached for Akoya's hands as he kept thrusting into him. 

Akoya hurriedly intertwined their fingers and then pulled his head back, letting out a loud groan. He twisted, making sure Ibushi kept hitting that wonderful spot inside of him. 

"Ibushi!" Akoya cried, thighs trembling. "I... I- Argh!" Unable to help himself Akoya let go of Ibushi's hands and instead grabbed the sides of Ibushi's head. Quickly pulling his boyfriend down and kissing him. Wrapping his arms around Ibushi's shoulders. 

Taken of guard, Ibushi's eyes grew, the look on his face softened and he was quick to return Akoya's kiss while still continuing his thrusts. Wrapping his arms around Akoya's back, Ibushi pulled Akoya upright and sat down on the bed. 

Akoya whimpered into the kiss, adoring this new angle. The way Ibushi's length was pulsing inside of him, hitting  _that_  spot over and over again was making Akoya see stars of pleasure. He nibbled on Ibushi's bottom lip, then his tongue brushed over the inside of Ibushi's mouth. 

Akoya made an unbeautiful slurping sound as he pulled away from the kiss. Hips moving in sync with Ibushi's thrust. "Ibushi..." He panted, face flushed and looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "Ibushi, Ibushi, Ibushi, I- Argh!" Akoya's threw his head back as he climaxed. White streaks shooting out of his shaft and onto his stomach and chest.  

Still on that high, Akoya's arms tightened around Ibushi, and he tiredly rested his cheek against Ibushi's shoulder. 

Akoya had tightened delightfully as he came. "Oh god!" Ibushi exclaimed, hugging Akoya tighter as the beautiful man rode him. "Akoya!" He had trouble forming words, his lips trembled. "Holy...Oh wow!" Ibushi shuddered right before he came. He bit his lip as he rode out his orgasm, feeling the condom fill up. 

When he calmed his breathing, Ibushi pulled out and took the condom off. He tied the ends of it before placing it on the floor. Ibushi kept Akoya close though, and Akoya made no movement to change their position either. 

The couple stayed like that. Clinging to each other and out of breath. Both with tired smiles on their faces. Akoya had his forehead against Ibushi's shoulder, and Ibushi his cheek on Akoya's head. 

After a while Ibushi spoke up. "So, did you like it?" 

Akoya hummed, lightly slapping Ibushi's shoulder. Surely his oaf of a boyfriend didn't need an answer to that. 

Chuckling, Ibushi chuckled and began running his fingers through Akoya's hair. "We should wash up." 

They really should, but Akoya was to tired and blissful to care. He hummed, nuzzling against Ibushi's shoulder. "Tomorrow." 

Ibushi smiled and pecked Akoya's cheek. He slowly eased them into a laying down position. Ibushi reached for the blanket, it was a little hard to get them both underneath, but he succeeded. Satisfied he looked at Akoya again. "Tired?" 

"Yes..." Akoya sighed happily, his cheeks still rosy. He closed his eyes when he felt Ibushi start to play with his hair again. "That was... great." 

"Just great?" 

Akoya shook his head. "Magnificent." 

"I'm glad," Ibushi whispered snuggling closer to his boyfriend, feeling honored that Akoya had wanted this with him. That Akoya trusted him this much. 

Akoya exhaled quietly. This had been a... magnificent experience. Ibushi had been so gentle. So, loving and careful. Aside from a slight discomfort at first it hadn't been painful. It hadn't been humiliating. He nuzzled his head against the pillow, thoughts slowing down as sleep started to claim him. For months, he'd been thinking about his first time with Ibushi. How it would change him. How important it was. And now that it happened for real...  _'_ _Weird,'_  Akoya thought.  _'I don't feel different at all... Just so happy._ _'_


	8. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big day is finally here. Kinshirou and Madoka's wedding. The day their families have been waiting for. All that their loved ones can do for them, is be there and watch.

It was already eight PM, and Kinshirou still had so much to do. There were books piled up on his desk, which he really should put in a box soon. Kinshirou ran a hand through his hair. He was tired, both psychically and emotionally.

The wedding was in two days. Sighing the white-haired man grabbed a piece of paper from his desk. He'd read through the ceremony plans a few times already, but he still couldn't comprehend the words.

Sake, speeches and offerings. Kinshirou had been to many other traditional weddings in his life, but had never grasped the amount of work and planning that went into such an event.

Kinshirou was never one to do anything half-heartedly though. So, he re-read the paper again, and again. It truly was frustrating that he wouldn't be able to read he groom's oath till the moment he was supposed to recite it. He wouldn't humiliate himself by ruining it. Kinshirou wouldn't allow that.

Kinshirou looked at his phone when it let out a series of beeps. He raised an eyebrow when he read the message from En. "Come outside."

Rolling his eyes Kinshirou put his phone back down. He also put the ceremony plan aside and grabbed a notebook instead. He might as well try going through his notes for class before he'd go to bed.

His stomach ached, but Kinshirou decided against going downstairs for something to eat. His stomach pain had only worsened the closer he got to the wedding day.

Ten minutes later, Kinshirou's eyes were starting to drop. It wasn't that late, but he was tired. However, he jerked upright when he heard a pebble hit his window.

Fully expecting to see Yufuin grinning up at him, Kinshirou walked over to the widow and looked outside. He was right. En was standing outside, along with Atsushi. Standing underneath his window, waving. Gesturing for him to come outside.

A pleasant warmth spread through him at the sight of his friends. Kinshirou smiled down at them and left his bedroom.

Five minutes later he had his coat on and was walking towards his friends. "At-chan."

"About time Prez," En chuckled. "Thought you could ignore me, didn't you?"

Kinshirou rolled his eyes. "As if you'd give me that peace." But his words held no venom, and the corners of his lips tugged upwards.

Atsushi beamed at him. "Don't worry, we didn't forget our plans."

"Plans?" Kinshirou echoed. It took a few seconds, but when realization Kinshirou felt shame wash over him. "The meteor showers..."

When Atsushi saw that there'd be a meteor shower, he had gone through great lengths to organize a little get together so they could all watch the meteor shower together. Like a picnic but at night.

Two nights before Kinshirou's wedding.

"You forgot?" Atsushi blinked, his smile returned soon. "That's okay." Kinshirou had too much on his mind as it was. "Let’s go. We brought lots of stuff."

Once at the park, Kinshirou discovered that Atsushi was in fact down playing it when he said he brought 'lots of stuff'. The picnic basket Atsushi had brought was full of sandwiches and other light snacks, along with a thermos filled with hot coco.  Atsushi had also brought plenty of plastic cups.

En took a blanket from the duffel bag, put it on the floor and sat down on it. He nodded at Kinshirou. "Sit down, prez. Looking at you standing there all stiff in the cold is making me tired."

"What doesn't make you tired?" Kinshirou chuckled and sat down. It was a windy night, but Kinshisou didn't feel cold at all. He smiled at Atsushi when his friend gave him a cup of hot coco. "Thank you."

Atsushi smiled at him and went to offer a warm drink to the rest of their friends.

Kinshirou watched him go, letting his eyes travel across the field. Io and Ryuu were sitting a few feet away, sharing a blanket. A box of cherries sat in front of them, Ryuu's gaze was on the sky, waiting impatiently for the meteor shower to begin. Io on the other hand was looking at Ryuu with a fond look on his face.

Not too far away from them sat Yumoto. The youngest of their group had brought a pillow with him to hug. He was currently happily munching on a rice ball.

Of course, Ibushi and Akoya were sitting together as well, Akoya was snuggled up against Ibushi's side, who had an arm around Akoya's shoulder.

"Two days..." Kinshirou whispered to himself. His whole life would change in two days, yet this moment felt so nice and normal. 

All his friends where there. And they'd be there at the wedding too. Even after all the awful and foolish things he did last year. They were all-

"Kinshirou-senpai! Look it's starting!" Yumoto cried out, excitedly pointing at the sky as he got up. "It's so pretty!"

Yes, Kinshirou took one more look at each of his friends, feeling awfully lucky. A good sight to take in, indeed.

* * *

 

How often could one cheat on their partner before everyone hated them? Soap opera plots really were something else. Madoka hugged her knees closer to her chest. She was on the couch in the living room. The only light in the room came from the TV.

The wedding was **_tomorrow_**.

It was 23:30 and Madoka couldn't sleep.

She was suddenly very aware that her bed was a two-person-bed. Starting tomorrow night, it wouldn't just be her room anymore. She was expected to share the room and bed with Kinshirou.

Madoka couldn't sleep, but that was what tv was for.

Watching soap operas was somewhat soothing. Those characters' problems were so ridiculous, it made her own problems feel less overwhelming.

Shivering, Madoka glanced at the clock. Only a few more hours, and she'd be married.

* * *

 

Madoka was glad that she had at least gotten a few hours of shut eye. Hina had come to get her out of bed at 5:30 in the morning. Madoka only had 30 minutes to shower and get dressed. She wore a simple comfortable skirt and sweater, knowing she'd spend most of her day in other clothes.

During the ride towards the shrine, the young woman found herself nodding off, curled in near the door of the car. 

Three hours later Madoka woke up just as the driver parked the car. She stayed seated though. Even when Hina got out and held the door open for Madoka, Madoka just stared outside.

Eventually she had no choice but to get out of the car. 

"Look," Hina pointed to a building not too far away. "That's where the after party will be held. I've been told it's already decorated and everything." The maid told Madoka, hoping her enthusiasm would travel to Madoka.

"Hmm," Was all Madoka said in reply. They turned and started walking towards the shrine. After they crossed the street, Madoka stopped walking when someone slammed into her.

A short someone with light brown hair, wearing a mint green kimono.

"Madoka!" The little boy cheered, looking up at her. Brown eyes bright and filled with joy.

Madoka stared, mystified. Then she fell to her knees, hugging her little brother tightly. "Tatsuya!" She cried, a few tears spilling from her shut eyes.

Her little brother was bouncing in her arms. "I missed you!" The six-year-old exclaimed. He looked up at Madoka and tilted his head. "Don't cry! Hey! Why aren't you in a super pretty wedding dress yet? Is your husband nice! Daddy said I should shake his head when we meet."

Sniffling Madoka shook her head. "I missed you too." She nuzzled her cheek against her kid brother's head. "I still need to put the outfit on, and..." She put on a fake, bright smile. "I don't know my husband that well yet."

"You did meet him, right?"

"Papa!" Madoka cheered letting go of her brother, only to be hugged tightly by their father. She took a deep breath, feeling immensely comforted when her father wrapped his arms around her.

Tomohisa's hold was tight and protective. "I'm so sorry for this sweetie."

Madoka kept her eyes shut, willing her tears away. "It's okay papa, I can do this." 

"Are there any hugs for me?"

At that voice, Madoka froze. It had been so long... Madoka swallowed and stepped passed her father. "M-Mama!" 

There she was, Kaname Junko. Wearing a light blue kimono and sitting in a wheelchair. The woman looked very pale, but so much better compared to the last time Madoka had seen her. The fact that her mom was out of bed said a lot really. 

"Come here..." Junko had a pained smile on her face as she hugged her daughter. Madoka was doing all of this for her sake. Junko knew very well how difficult her family could be. And that it was already too late to talk Madoka out of this.

All she could do now was be a supportive mother and be there for her daughter. Junko knew Madoka would be alright, her baby girl was a strong young lady. "Shhh..." Junko shook her head and brushed away Madoka's tears with her thumb. "No crying sweetie." She looked at Hina. "I've been exchanging emails with Aizawa-san, and I'm ready."

Madoka blinked. "Ready?"

"I'll be doing your make up today along with Aizawa-san." Junk grinned at her daughter. "I'll help you through today baby."

Once again, tears blurred Madoka's vision. Letting out the tiniest of sobs, she hugged her mother tighter. Feeling like a lost little girl, needing her mom to chase all the scary things away. 

Which was exactly what Junko was doing. Rubbing soothing circles over Madoka's back and whispering words of comfort. Only stopping when she knew Madoka calmed down.

When Madoka stood up, her eyes accidentally locked with green ones of a person standing several feet away. 

For just a short moment, Madoka and Kinshirou stared at each other. It was strangely calming to see how tired, and nervous her husband-to-be looked. 

Kinshirou was quick to avert his gaze, and Madoka sighed sadly.

There was no escaping this.

* * *

 

It was around noon when former Battle Lovers and Caerula Adammas members- minus Kinshirou- gathered together a few streets away from the Sandai shrine. All dressed in the appropriate light-colored kimonos of course.

"We're all early. Couldn't be fashionably late for once..." En muttered, covering a yawn with his hand. They had left far too early in his opinion. However, despite his grumbling En was grateful that Ibushi and Akoya had offered them a ride to the shrine in their limos. En, Atsushi and Yumoto had been brought along with Ibushi in Arima's family limousine. While Io, Ryuu and Akoya were brought in Akoya's family's white limo.

It would have been a pain to get here by train, let alone leaving for a long train ride when already exhausted tonight.

"En-chan," Atsushis shook his head, a fond look on his face. Chuckling he turned to their friends. "So, have any of you ever to a wedding like this before?"

Unsurprisingly only Ibushi and Akoya raised their hands.

"This is the first wedding I've ever been to." Yumoto explained, a small grin on his face. He knew this was a sad occasion, but at the same time he was curious about the wedding and how it would go.

Atsushi looked at his kouhai, remembering that all three came from small families. He then glanced at his fiancé who shrugged.

"I went to an aunt's wedding, but they had a western style wedding." En clarified. 

"I suppose we should walk you through this." Ibushi decided, leaning his back against a lantern-pole. "So, you know what's expected of you."

Akoya nodded, a small frown on dampening the look of his delicate features. "First comes the procession ceremony, when the bride, groom and the guests walk towards the shrine, there will be music." As a kid that had been his favorite part. 

Everyone dressed up in beautiful kimonos, being led to a pretty place while traditional music played. To Akoya it had felt like he was part of a wonderful parade. "When we're sitting the priest will purify Kinshirou and Madoka. And the priest will read a prayer. Then-"

"Hold that thought." En interrupted, stepping forward, putting his hands on his hips. The man scrutinized up his face, looking at his kouhai while ignoring Akoya's annoyed glare. He was only now realizing something. Something he couldn't believe they missed until now.

This was- How had none of them pointed this out yet? En rubbed his chin, thinking hard. This seemed impossible, yet it all happened without any of them noticing. At the same time, it did make sense considering Gora's size. But still...  

"En-chan?"

En raised an eyebrow. "Yumoto grew."

"That's what you interrupted me for?" Akoya hissed, rolling his eyes. "Of course, fluff head is growing-"

"No." En curtly shook his head. "I mean Yumoto  _grew_. He's taller than Ryuu."

Silence followed En's statement. During those few seconds, everyone tried to process that information.

Naturally Ryuu had the most trouble with that. "What? No." The pink-haired teen shook his head. "No way!" He looked at Yumoto, groaning when he realized he had to tilt his head to meet Yumoto's eyes. Yumoto who used to be nearly a head shorter than him. Now he no longer needing to move downwards to reach the younger boy's shoulder.

It was worse enough that Io had grown a few centimeters over the summer, now even Yumoto was taller than him.

Yumoto who didn't even notice Ryuu's horror grinned as if he had already been aware of his growth. "I'm still shorter than An-chan though."

Ryuu closed his eyes and hung his head. "No justice can come from this." He muttered, pouting when his friends laughed at his words.

He only lifted his head when Io wrapped an arm around his waist. "Don't worry," Io chuckled, pulling Ryuu closer. "I think you're the perfect size." Io told Ryuu, pecking his cheek.

Ryuu was about to protested. Io was totally biased after all, but then Io rested his chin on top of Ryuu's head and Ryuu couldn't help but smile and relax. Normally Io wasn't  _that_  keen of public displays of affection, so this was a very nice change.

"Enough of that now," Akoya said. "There's Nanase and Kusatsu family members around here, they will not approve that sorta thing guys."

Feeling Io's hands instantly pull away from him Ryuu scowled. "See?" He glared at his brother. "This is why I can't have nice things."

Akoya swallowed his reply when he heard flute music. "They're starting."

"Let's go." En stated, he and Atsushi taking the lead.

* * *

 

The Kusatsu family crest was on the back and shoulder parts of Kinshirou's kimono jacket. The many layers of the outfit were at least warm for a cold November day. That was the only silver lining Kinshirou could find for himself. Kinshirou looked himself over in the mirror once more. His traditional wedding outfit fit like a glove of course. And Kinshirou was glad his mother had agreed they'd go with the tradition, black, white and grey color scheme. His white hair was pulled back, bangs kept out of his face with a decorative hair-clip.

For as long as he could remember, Kinshirou had always tried to present himself as mature. As an adult who could and should be taken seriously. 

The person looking back at him in the mirror did not like an adult. Kinshirou's reflection looked like a child. 

A child who was in way over his head.

"Ah good, you're ready."

Swallowing down his nerves, Kinshirou turned around to face his father who smiled at him. "It is time."

* * *

Kinshirou came outside a few seconds before Madoka. He tried not to look at her too long. He knew it wasn't kind, but he had to focus on getting through the ceremony. Kinshirou had to wonder if the girl picked out her own wedding kimono though.

Madoka's wedding kimono was in such a light shade of blue, it could fairly be mistaken for a traditional white kimono. Light pink and red orchids were on the bottom of her kimono jacket. Usually wedding kimonos were white to symbolize the bride's willingness to be dyed in the groom's colors. 

So Kinshirou was very certain  _his_ family did not pick out Madoka's wedding kimono.

They went outside and were accompanied by four shrine masters and maidens. They walked till they were a street away from the shrine, where their guests were already waiting. All lined up and listening to the traditional music played by the musicians the Nanase family had hired.

One of the shrine masters nodded at the musicians who slowly moved to stand in front of Kinshirou and Madoka, still playing their calming flute music. Soon they were all walking back towards the shrine.

Kinshirou tried his best to remember what he read about the wedding. Once they neared the shrine, Kinshirou and Madoka stopped so their guests could be led inside and towards their seats. Kinshirou took a deep breath, pretending not to hear that tiny whimper coming from his left.

This was really happening.

Taking a deep breath, Kinshirou entered the shrine, Madoka only a step behind him.

Inside the pavilion, the priest announced the marriage, talking as if he was directly speaking to the Shinto gods. Then the priest, an older man with tired eyes nodded at Kinshirou and Madoka, waving his arm at them. 

Knowing what this meant, the 'couple' made their way to the altar where they knelt down. Their backs facing the guests. Kinshirou listened to what the man said, but had a hard time focusing.

He was all too aware of the many eyes drilling a whole on his back. It was if the whispers of his family drowned out the sound the priests' monotone speech.

_'I heard he refused business school at first._ _'_

_'Such a selfish child.'_

_'The_ _Nanase_ _family was lucky to find an heir._ _'_

_'They do make a lovely couple._ _'_

Why wouldn't they all shut up?! Kinshirou clenched his trembling fists. Not even his family respected this ceremony they were forcing him through. They didn't care about him as a person. His ambitions. Just that he was gaining the family more wealth.

"Uhm... Kinshirou-san?"

Madoka's soft voice pulled Kinshirou from his thoughts. It was time for the exchange of cups. He and Madoka were expected to take three sips of three sake cups. Judging from the looks of it, Madoka had already taken three sips from the first cup.

After a moment of hesitation, Kinshirou took the cup from her shaking hands. The first cup was supposed to represent the heavens and respect for their ancestors. So Kinshirou wasn't surprised when the sake tasted so bitter. Kinshirou took the three sips and handed the cup back to the priest.

The priest filled the second cup and handed it to Kinshirou. This cup stood for the earth, and the couple's vow to take care of each other. Kinshirou's sips were long and he took his time, knowing that was what his family wanted. When he gave the cup to Madoka, Kinshirou noticed Madoka took tiny, fast sips and was quick to hand the cup back to the priest.

Clearly, they both wanted today to be over with as soon as possible.

The third and final cup stood for people and was meant to be a prayer for the couple fertility.

When the cup exchange was over with, the shrine maidens performed a dance and the musicians played another song. This gave Kinshirou the chance to look at the guests. His guests were seated on the right side of the shrine, and Madoka's on the left.

His parents sat in front along with some uncles and aunts. A few cousins and other relatives were there too, but there in the back sat his friends. Each of them with solemn looks on their faces.

Noticing Kinshriou looking at them, Atsushi smiled and gave an encouraging nod. The ceremony was almost over.

After the maidens did their dance to the Shinto gods, Kinshirou was signaled to get up and handed a scroll. 

Having read about this part of the ceremony, Kinshirou stood straight, cleared his throat and read the vow from the scroll. It was a poetic but general vow, about how his and Madoka's bond would flourish over the upcoming winter months, how it would blossom in spring and remain pure through hardships.

Kinshirou couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty as he read. These were nothing but lies written by someone else.

Once Kinshirou finished reading he put the scroll on the altar, he looked at Madoka who blinked a couple of times before standing up as well. She took a deep breath before flashing a fake smile at the priest and taking the pen from altar which she used to write her name on the scroll. Showing her acceptance.

The priest was all smiles. "Then it is now time to exchange your rings."

One of the shrine maidens opened a small box which was on the altar. Kinshirou knew she had received the box from his father. The groom was expected to go first, so he took the golden ring, with the white diamond on it. "Madoka-san... Madoka." He corrected, you don't use honorifics when addressing your wife. "With this ring, I take you to be my wife." It was hard to slid the ring over her finger considering how much they were both trembling.

Then it was Madoka's turn. "Kinshirou, with this ring I take you to be my husband." Her voice cracked on that finale word, which everyone ignored as she put the ring on Kinshirou's finger.

"On this day," The priest said, looking at the attendees instead of the young adults in front of him. "I pronounce you husband and wife."

Kinshirou didn't hear the applause that followed. All he heard was the sound of his own frantic heartbeat, and shaky breaths. 

* * *

 

Madoka wore a much simpler, comfortable dress for the after party. A comfortable light blue gown. She also no longer wore that uncomfortable black wig or the odd white wedding hat. Instead her long pink hair had been curled and was hanging loose around her shoulders.

The first half of the wedding party had mostly been Kusatsu Kasumi introducing her to important family members. Names and faces Madoka already knew she wouldn't remember once the night was over. 

But now, without her.... mother-in-law constantly at her side, Madoka was free to do whatever she pleased at the party. Which meant she was going to spent as much time with her family as she could before they had to leave again.

Currently she was sitting with her parents at a small decorative white table, enjoying tea and finger food. Her little brother sitting on her lap. Tatsuya was already looking sleepy.

"Don't worry about it." Her father assured her. Reaching forward to ruffle Tatsuya's hair. "I already arranged something with his school, so he can sleep in tomorrow."

"That's good." Madoka smiled.

"What about you?" Junko asked, her hands folded on her lap. "How the school here? Do you have new friends?"

"Uhm yes, I think. The girls in my class are all nice." Madoka thought of the boys she had met a few times. "Some of Kinshirou-san... some of Kinshirou's friends seem really nice."

"That's great." Tomohisa said, but Madoka could tell her father was struggling with the situation.

She glanced down when Tatsuya snuggled against her. "You looked really pretty today Madoka-chan."

"Aw, thank you." Madoka nuzzled her cheek against her brother's head. She had felt beautiful too. The wedding outfit was uncomfortable and heavy, but beautiful. The make-up was so nice, and Madoka had felt beautiful in that outfit.

Her beautiful prison.

Three hours later Madoka was walking her family to an elegant car outside.

"It's... kind of your aunt to arrange this ride for us." Tomohisa stated, sucking on his inner cheek. "It's got a chauffeur and everything."

"Takes me back to when I was still seen as part of my family." Junko added, an odd smile on her face.

Madoka hugged her parents tightly, promising to see them again, on Christmas. Then they got in the car. Madoka waved till the car was out of sight. Sighing, the woman wrapped her arms around herself and entered the building again.

Something told her to slow down as she approached the main hall. Madoka stopped walking when she heard Kasumi and talking to her aunt. 

"It was a wonderful ceremony." Izumi said, sounding tipsy and painfully pleased with herself. "I am so glad my niece wanted to be my heir." She let out a short laugh, and Madoka could just picture the smug look on her aunt's face.

Kinshirou's mother hummed in agreement. "Speaking of heirs, I'm glad your niece looks so... Sophisticated. She'll give our family a fine heir."

"Madoka will be a good mother someday." Izumi agreed.

The two women continued to talk, unaware that the subject of their conversation was merely a few feet away.

Covering her mouth with her hands, Madoka slowly backed away till her back was pressed against the wall.  _An_ _heir!_

_'_ _Ma_ _doka_ _will be a good mother one day._ _'_

Tonight, was her wedding night. Did they expect her and Kinshirou to... consummate their marriage?

Madoka was still a virgin and hardly knew Kinshirou-san. Surely no one thought they'd have sex tonight, right?!

Their first night sharing the bed.

Madoka froze when another thought struck her.

What if Kinshirou wanted to sleep with her? Was it expected of her? Would he force her?

* * *

 

Kinshirou and Madoka sat on opposite ends of the limousine during the drive to Madoka's- to their house. Neither them nor the driver spoke a word. Madoka hugged herself and looked through the window. Somehow the drive back seemed longer than the drive to the shrine.

The moment they arrived at the house was tense. Kinshirou and Madoka stared ahead, not sure who would make the first move. Eventually it was Kinshirou who got out of the limo first, after a few seconds Madoka followed after him.

She watched him fumble his key before he opened the door and entered.

Inside, all Madoka's thoughts and plans vanished. She couldn't go to their shared room. Couldn't get her stuff. Madoka didn't think, just ran straight into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Breathing heavily, Madoka sank down on the bathroom floor and curled up. Forehead pressed against her knees. She felt like crying, but for some reason the tears wouldn't come. 

Madoka flinched when she heard footsteps in the hallway. But Kinshirou didn't stop at the bathroom. He was walking around the-  _their_ house.

 _The door is locked._  Madoka reminded herself, grip tightening around her knees.  _He can't come in_. Even if he could... Kinshirou wouldn't. Wouldn't force himself on her. Madoka tried to reason with her frantic beating heart. 

Surely her aunt hadn't meant that they hoped for an heir already. She was still in high school for goodness sake!

And... even if Kinshirou-san wanted to have sex, Madoka could explain that she wasn't ready. He'd understand. Right?

Yet, Madoka couldn't get herself to get up from the bathroom floor. So, she sat there for hours, listening to the sounds of the house. Kinshirou-san had been walking around for a while, but Madoka assumed he stopped. She couldn't hear his footsteps anymore.

It took a while for Madoka to completely calm her frantic heartbeat, and the woman wished that she had a watch or clock with her. It had already been around ten PM when they came back, so it had to be around midnight now.

When her feet went numb, Madoka kicked off her high heeled shoes.

She was already dreading going to school tomorrow knowing how sore her legs would be. 

It was quiet now. So very quiet. Had Kinshirou gone to sleep?

Without making a sound, Madoka left the bathroom and went upstairs. She wasn't sure what she'd do now. Crawl into bed with Kinshirou? Shuddering at that idea, Madoka carefully opened the door to the bedroom and... blinked in surprise.

The bed was empty.

And the boxes with Kinshirou's stuff that had been delivered in the past week were gone too. 

Confused Madoka looked into the hallway. The lights were on in only one other room. Frowning, Madoka made her way to the guestroom, and peeked inside. 

"O-oh..." The girl swallowed dryly. Kinshirou was sprawled over the bed in the guestroom, fast asleep. A study book gripped loosely in his hands.

Stunned, Madoka backed away and began to make her way to her bedroom. 

He had taken the guestroom as his bedroom....

Moving as if on autopilot, Madoka changed into her pajamas and laid down on her bed. It didn't take long for the first sob to escape past her trembling hands which she held against her mouth. Tears of frustration and relief rolled down her cheeks.

She wasn't aware that her husband had cried himself to sleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Researching Shinto weddings was both interesting and boring because there’s lot to it. So I hope you guys like the wedding part.
> 
> Also I almost forgot to point out, but there’s been some slight edits in the first scene of chapter two, so if you want you can check out what changed


	9. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the wedding, everyone is tired and dealing with a lot of heavy emotions. No one more than Madoka and Kinshirou. En gets a new idea and a plan. And the pinks wonder about a life that could have been.

Madoka woke up with sore feet and a heavy feeling in her chest. Her hair was a mess and her clothes uncomfortable. Groaning, the women rolled onto her bed and forced her eyes open. Even her face felt sticky from all the crying she had done. 

For several minutes Madoka gazed at the ceiling of her room. Her room for real this time. Kinshirou took the guest room, making it clear that he didn't want this any more than she did. Somehow that thought was strangely comforting. 

But that didn't change their situation. 

As the minutes ticked by Madoka became aware of one thing.  

It was too light outside. 

She was late for school! 

Hurriedly sitting up, Madoka grabbed her phone, ready to call her teacher and explain the situation, when she noticed she had a text from her aunt. Still frantic, Madoka opened the message. 

_ 'Don't worry about school today, I suspect you and your husband have a lot of things to discuss and a lot of firsts to experience together, so I arranged something with your school. Enjoy your day off.'  _

Madoka re-read the message several times. What did her aunt think she'd and Kinshirou would be doing all day?! Lots of firsts to experience... It wasn't like they wanted this! Not like they wanted to be together.

At least she had a day off from school. Madoka sighed, already dreading the questions her classmates were gonna ask when they saw her wedding ring. Hell, was she even allowed to wear a wedding right to school? 

Madoka put her phone down and got out of bed, stepped into her slippers and stumbled her way to the bathroom. Madoka didn't need to look in the mirror to know she was a mess. 

Taking advantage of her time, Madoka took a long shower. When she was done she got dressed, opting to wear one of her favorite hoodies today to help her feel better. It was white with a pink stripe going over the middle.  

She dried her hair and put it in a braid before going to the kitchen. Madoka was about to grab herself something to eat, when curiosity got the better of her. It was noon. Was Kinshirou-san in the house? Did he expect her to make his breakfast? 

Well probably not for that last part. He didn't know she fired the cook. 

There was only one way to find out what Kinshirou thought of the situation and what he expected of her though. They'd have to talk. Now that she rested and showered, Madoka felt less nervous about talking to her husband. Even if he was a stranger to her. They lived together now. Madoka swallowed, looking down at her wedding ring.  

They shared a name now too. Sighing, Madoka left the kitchen and went to the guestroom where she knocked three times. And waited. 

When there was no reply Madoka opened the door and peered inside.  

The room was empty. The bed was unmade and the desk was messy. Those were the only signs that someone had been inside. 

After a quick walk around the house, Madoka concluded that Kinshirou wasn't home, and she went back to the kitchen. Sighing, the woman poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down at the kitchen table. 

Kinshirou probably went to class. Too busy to let their... wedding keep him from going to college. 

Madoka paused, stirring though her cereal. Was she allowed to go to college? The deal with her aunt was that she'd marry the Kusatsu heir and live with him, her aunt never mentioned anything about college. 

In about four months, she'd graduate. Madoka knew there was a college in Binan city. Now she just needed the guts to ask her aunt if she'd be allowed to go or even choose her own education. 

Or if she lost the right to that decision too.

* * *

 When Ibushi started to wake up, he tightened his arms around Akoya. O at least.... that's what he wanted to do. But what he was hugging was soft. Too soft. Opening his eyes, Ibushi discovered that he was hugging one of Akoya's pink, decorative pillows. 

For a few seconds Ibushi gazed at the pillow, still groggy. He was very sure he'd gone to bed with Akoya in his arms after they returned from the wedding. They'd been tired, but of course Akoya showered first before coming to bed. 

Yawning, Ibushi sat up and looked around. He found his boyfriend sitting in front of the mirror. Already dressed and now applying make up. 

Ibushi shouldn't be surprised. But he couldn't help but feel like something was off. 

That was probably just a lingering feelings from yesterday. Ibushi stretched his arms. "Morning angel." 

Akoya stiffened for a second. "Morning Ibushi..." 

The thickness in Akoya's voice did not go unnoticed. 

Frowning Ibushi walked over to Akoya and put his hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?" Now up close, Ibushi could see the puffiness of Akoya's cheeks, and how red his eyes were. "Akoya?" 

"It's nothing." Akoya murmured, putting more foundation on his cheeks. 

Ibushi shook his head. "You've been crying." Akoya hardly ever cried. Actually, now that he thought about it, he'd only seen Akoya cry once. And that was when he found out he and Zaou were related. 

They'd been together for almost a year now. Ibushi knew all about Akoya's troubled past. Knew of Akoya's defenses. Which was exactly why it bothered him that Akoya was upset and hadn't woken him. 

Akoya bit his lip, inhaling deeply. "I'm being ridiculous." 

Not now he wasn't. Ibushi hummed, rubbing gentle circles on Akoya's shoulders. "Talk to me." 

"It's just..." Akoya glared downwards. "Kinshirou looked so sad yesterday." Sad wasn't even the right way to describe it. Words like miserable and defeated came to mind. "It was awful... and he must feel so trapped and alone."  

It was awful how the Kusatsu and Nananse family defiled such a beautiful thing like marriage. 

The wedding made him think about marriage a lot. Akoya had been to many weddings in his life already. Some traditional like Kinshirou and Madoka's, and some western. And Akoya loved them both. Everything about weddings was beautiful. 

Wedding kimonos or wedding gowns. Both were gorgeous in Akoya's opinion. Beautiful flower arrangements, cake and food. Even the atmosphere at weddings was wonderful. Calm and loving.  

But that wasn't what yesterday had been like. 

Now, Akoya couldn't help but wonder how many of the weddings he'd been to were real. Had he failed to notice the sadness of family members during their weddings? There was one thing Akoya found relief in, and that was the fact that his father would never force him to marry. 

His relationship with his father was a complicated one, especially after he found out he and Ryuu were brothers. But his father loved him. Akoya knew that. Ibushi's parents were also much more open. 

Akoya sniffled. "Weddings are the worst..." Ibushi would be leaving tonight and Akoya wasn't ready to go through that again. 

"Hey now," Ibushi chided, taking Akoya's hand in his and guiding him to the bed where they both sat down. "It's okay, don't worry." Ibushi said, gently tugging at Akoya's shoulders so Akoya would lean back, pressing his back against Ibushi's chest. "It's okay to be upset, angel." 

"I..." Akoya stubbornly rubbed his eyes. "I just feel overwhelmed." 

Ibushi nodded. "I'm still tired too." He quietly told Akoya. His legs were achy, and there was a heavy feeling in his chest. "And I dread going back to Tokyo tonight too." 

At that Akoya sniffled and nuzzled his cheek against Ibushi's shoulder. "I'll miss you..." 

"I'll miss you so much." Ibushi replied, tightening his hold. "But that will only make it better when we'll see each other again next month." 

Akoya nodded, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Savoring Ibushi's scent, a warm mix of cologne and herbs. Akoya knew he'd see Ibushi again, during their winter break. This time it would be Akoya going to visit Ibushi's home. And, then it was only three more months before Akoya would move to Tokyo as well. "I have finals to do still."  

"You're gonna do wonderful." Ibushi murmured, kissing Akoya, just below his ear. "I know you will." 

"Thanks, Ibu-chan..." Akoya sighed tiredly and snuggled against his boyfriend. So glad he didn't have to go to school today. To think, he'd woken up feeling guilty for staying at home. 

"So," Ibushi said, taking ahold of Akoya's hands. "What do you want to do for your first time ever skipping school?" 

At that, Akoya quickly turned around, his blue eyes showing panic. "Don't say it out loud!" He hissed, pulling his hands away from Ibushi. "What if a maid hears you?!" 

Ibushi chuckled, even more so when Akoya shot him an indignant look. "You'll be fine." Grinning he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the tip of Akoya's nose. 

Akoya blinked, cheeks quickly turning pink. "Ibushi..." 

"I adore you." Ibushi said, grinning at his boyfriend. 

Smiling and bright red, Akoya leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ibushi's shoulder. "let's' enjoy today." 

* * *

 Surprisingly En hadn't opted to skip class today. Perhaps after all this time spent with Kinshirou, the younger boy was starting to rub off on him. Then again En was currently drowning out what his teacher was talking about, opting to gaze unseeingly at his notes instead. So Kinshirou's influence couldn't be  _that_ great.

If Atsushi wasn't going out for lunch with his family today, En probably would have skipped class to spend some more time with Atsushi too. Before Atsushi left to go back to Tokyo again.... En wasn't jealous of Atsushi's family. They'd be missing Atsushi again soon too. Just not as much as En, who wished he'd been accepted into a college in Tokyo too.

Which brought along another issue. Housing and Atsushi's family, and by extension his own family as well. En rolled his pen around between his fingers. He loved his family, but sometimes his home felt a little crowded because of his little siblings. There was also the fact that Atsushi refused to be intimate with En at En's home, if En's siblings were in the house. 

And En loved Atsushi's family too. He liked it when Atsushi's sister teased them, when Atsushi's mom fussed, and Atsushi's dad was an amusing, kind man. It was just that... they were engaged know. So perhaps it was time they got their own place? Or at least  _he_  did. Seeing as Atsushi was stuck traveling between Binan city and Tokyo. 

But wouldn't it be great, if when Atsushi came back for summer break, to find that En got them an apartment? Just for them. 

Yes, En nodded to himself. Starting tomorrow he'd start looking for a job. 

"Yufuin-kun," His teacher spoke, starling En out of his thoughts. "What philosophical quote do you have for us today?" 

En smirked. "I and me are always too deep in conversation." 

* * *

 "How about Rosemary then?" Akoya suggested glancing at a bag of seeds as they walked by the aisle. He had his arm linked with Ibushi's and they were currently strolling through a gardening store. Ibushi already had several bags of seeds in his hands. "I like the smell of rosemary." 

"Of course, you do." Ibushi said, stopping to grab a bag of rosemary seeds. Being busy with college and with his side job, Ibushi had no time to take care of a garden there. But perhaps a herb garden would work. 

"I'd like some mint too." Ibushi said, looking around the store. The man paused, frowning when his eyes landed on a pink-haired woman, not too far away. "Isn't that... the bride?" 

Akoya followed Ibushi's gaze and nodded. "Kaname-" He winced, she had a different last name now and Kusatsu-san didn't feel appropriate. "Madoka-san!" Akoya called out, waving when the girl looked his way. 

A tiny smile formed on Madoka's face and after a moment of hesitation, she walked to them. "Hi... You're Gero Akoya-san right?" 

"Just Akoya is fine." Akoya assured her, waving his hand in a dismissive motion. The poor girl really did seem like a lost lamb, in a way she reminded him of... himself. Back when he was in elementary school and was used to feeling alone. Akoya smiled at her and tugged at Ibushi's arm. "This is my boyfriend, Arima Ibushi." 

"Pleased to meet you." Ibushi said, briefly bowing his head. "I was at the wedding, but... We didn't get a chance to meet." 

"Nice to meet you too," Madoka nodded at the tall man. "Free from school too?" 

Akoya gasped softly and Ibushi chuckled. "Something like that, I return to Tokyo tonight so we're spending the day together." 

"How nice." Madoka bit her lip, both her hands around the handle of her shopping basket which was actually getting quite heavy.  

Ibushi noticed. "Your home must have large garden." 

"It does." Madoka smiled, actually somewhat proud. Her garden was large and already in a beautiful state. She wanted to keep it that way. "I'm just buying some things to make the garden winter proof." 

Ibushi blinked. "You're gonna do that? You don't have a gardener?" 

"I..." Madoka nodded, lowering her gaze. "I like gardening and cooking... so I don't really need... People to do it for me." She stammered not meeting Ibushi's eyes.

"You can cook?" Akoya perked up. 

Madoka nodded, rubbing her arm. "If you want... You can come look at the house sometime." 

"I'd like that." Akoya smiled at her. He had to admit he was curious to see the house. And Madoka was a sweet girl, he wouldn't mind getting to know her. After all, she was the wife of his best friend. "Here," he fished his phone out of his purse. "Do you want to exchange contact information?" 

That got rid the uncertain look of Madoka's face. "I'd like that." She beamed, grabbing her phone. 

* * *

 "I wish we had more time together." Atsushi whispered, gripping En's hands tightly. "But mom and dad wanted to go out for lunch and then I needed to go see Kin-chan too." They were at the train station. It was getting dark already and the breeze was turning this into a chilly night. "Time went by too fast..." 

En didn’t look upset though. In fact, En was smiling at him, looking at him with such a soft, amused look. "En-chan?" 

"You're great." En told him, a grin on his face. "But you worry too much." 

"En-chan..." 

Chuckling En pulled Atsushi close and hugged him tightly. "Come back soon okay, Atsu?" 

Hugging En back, Atsushi nodded. "I'm gonna miss you so much." 

"Me too." En replied, inhaling deeply. "Call me when you get to your dorm, okay?" 

"You'll already be asleep by then En-chan." Atsushi tried to joke.  

They both knew En would stay awake till he got that phone call.  

Atsushi hugged En just a little tighter and sniffled. "I promise I'll call you right away." 

* * *

 Soft piano music filled the room and Ryuu let out a content sigh. He was in his pajamas sitting on the couch of the Gero mansion. Watching his brother play piano. It was quite a nice sight actually. Akoya's fingers moved over the keys like a pro. He didn't doubt while he played and it showed. Akoya actually looked very graceful like that. 

And it really was beautiful. 

Ryuu hugged a pillow to his chest, listening to the music. Classical music was definitely not Ryuu's thing, but the teen swore this song sounded familiar. 

Akoya finished the song and Ryuu resisted the urge to applaud. Akoya would probably like that too much. "It's so cool that you can do that." 

"Hmm..." Akoya looked away from the piano, a thoughtful look on his face. "You'd be able to do so too if we were raised together." The long-haired teen glanced at his fun which was on top of the piano. Still no text.  

"Ibushi will text you when he's there. Relax." 

"Yeah..." Akoya tried not to pout. It was late and Ibushi was probably tired. Maybe he forgot his promise to text him. 

"Hey, do you ever think about that?" 

"Think about what brat? "

"What it would be like if we grew up together?" Ryuu clarified, eyes on his half-brother. 

More often then he liked to admit. Nodding, Akoya moved to sit on the couch with Ryuu. Expression softening once they were both covered by a soft, warm plaid. So much would have been different if they grew up togehter. "As weird as it may sound, I think... that I would have liked it."  

"Me too." Ryuu nodded, smiling. "Apparently I'd be musically schooled." 

"We’d both be very different." Akoya spoke quietly, eyes on his lap. It was something he thought about regularly ever since finding out he and Ryuu were half-brothers. How different his childhood would have been been if he had a little brother? Would he have still felt lonely through most of his childhood? Would he still be ridiculed if there was another boy with the same last name in his class? Akoya knew his young self would have been overjoyed with a playmate.

It was sad that they'd never know for sure what it would have been like. 

"At least we know we're family now." Ryuu said, shrugging. "And if we were raised together, I wouldn't have Baba-chan, which is _so_ not okay." 

Akoya giggled softly at that. If he and Ryuu grew up together, he might have been less alone as a child, but perhaps that meant not joining Caerula Adamas. He wouldn't have met Kinshirou and Ibushi. Wouldn't be who he was today. "Perhaps... everything turned out alright in the end anyway." Akoya said. "Thanks for spending the night Ryuu." 

"You're welcome." Ryuu replied. "No need to be alone while anxiously waiting for Ibushi-senpai's call." 

"I'm not anxious, I'm excited. That's different-" Akoya stopped talking when his phone started ringing. In matter of a seconds he got up and lunged for his phone which was still on top of the piano. Akoya answered in a hurry. "Ibushi! I'm glad you got home safe." His blue eyes lit up, and there was a big grin on his face. "Of course, I have time to talk with you Ibu-chan." 

"Very excited." Ryuu rolled his eyes, chuckling in amusement. 

Having expected this turn of events Ryuu grabbed his own phone and sent a text to Io. Letting his boyfriend know that Akoya would be okay. After reading Io's reply, Ryuu grabbed his sketchbook and a pencil from his bag. Maybe he could finish the design he was working on. "Don't forget to go to sleep eventually princess," Ryuu told Akoya. "You can't skip school tomorrow too." 

"Don't say it out loud!" 


	10. What the future holds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akoya is done, it's time to convince his little brother that college IS something within reach.
> 
> En tells his friends about his plan.  
> And Madoka finds a treasure in someone else's trash.

The line wasn't right, Ryuu tried fixing it a few times already, but by now the paper was ruined. He needed a better eraser. Or a better idea. Perhaps sketching really wasn't his thing. Ryuu preferred making. Creating cute new accessories, or decorative flowers in domes.  

Ryuu tapped his sketch book with the tip of his pencil. There was no denying that he'd gotten into the habit of drawing out his ideas this year. Maybe he'd create a new hat...  

School was over for today, and he and Io planned to go out for ramen after class. Only when class ended, Io remembered he had to make an important call to arrange some things for the apartment he'd be living in, in America. 

For when he moved to the United States in about five months. 

There was no avoiding that. So Ryuu smiled like a good boyfriend, told Io to do what he had to do.

And Ryuu went out for ramen by himself. 

Somehow, he ended up sketching again. Drawing the short white dress with pink accents to go with the earrings he made last week. 

A cup was placed on his table and Ryuu looked up, fully expecting to see a waiter bringing him his ramen. What he saw instead was a very grumpy looking Akoya. "You eat in here?" Akoya grimaced, lifting his coffee cup and taking a small sip. "This place is filthy." 

Ryuu rolled his eyes. Just what he needed. Judgmental half-brothers. "What do you want?" 

"To talk." Akoya sat down at the small table. He wasn't in his student council uniform anymore, and had his hair in a ponytail. Letting Ryuu know that it had been a few hours since class ended. "Io texted me suggesting this might be the right time for this." 

"Right time for what?" Ryuu shut his sketchbook. 

"To talk about college." Akoya answered. He looked up when a waiter brought Ryuu's ramen. "And about how you still haven't applied..." 

Ryuu let out a noncommittal hum as he pulled his disposable chopsticks apart. They separated unevenly and Ryuu gazed at it for a second before shrugging. "I'm not going to college remember? I'll be working in Baba-chan's bakery and take over when she retires." 

"Right..." Akoya watched Ryuu start to eat and made a face. "It's so cheap." 

"You're here to judge my food?" 

There was crease near Akoya's brow. "You won't be happy in the bakery forever." 

"Sure, I will."  

Ryuu didn't sound convinced at all.

" _Brat_." 

"Well, it's a good plan B..." Ryuu muttered, stirring through his ramen. Still refusing to meet Akoya's gaze. 

"Plan B is for plan A fails." Akoya pointed out. "And you never even applied!" The long-haired teen crossed his arms over his chest and let out a small huff. "You were so determined at the beginning of the year." 

"Yes." Ryuu glared. "Then monsters ruined my designs. Darkness nearly destroyed the city and I went dark. All very demotivating factors." He stabbed his meal with his chopsticks and shoved the bowl away. Great, there went his appetite.  

Couldn't Akoya just drop it? 

When Ryuu lifted his head, his expression soured even more when he saw the look on Akoya's face. 

Akoya leaned forward, the corners of his mouth twisting upwards in the form of a tiny, satisfied smirk. "Since when is Zaou Ryuu afraid of rejection?" 

"I am not!" 

"Sure, seems like it." 

"I am not scared!" Terrified would be a better word. Till Akoya suggested trying to get into fashion school too, Ryuu hadn't even made up his mind about college. It seemed so fun, and Ryuu really did try. His grades improved a lot. But then his designs kept getting destroyed, and maybe that was a bad omen?  

What did he know about getting into college anyway? He wasn't smart or clever. But those weren't things Akoya was allowed to know. So Ryuu held Akoya's glare. "You're imaging this." 

"Prove it." 

Ryuu did the only thing he could think off, and pulled his sketch book from his bag and shoved it towards Akoya. Maybe this would make Akoya see that there was no point in applying. 

Raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow, Akoya took the sketchbook and looked through it. Some of the designs he'd seen before. Like the one for the black dress with white feather pattern on it. Fallen angel feathers. Designed shortly after they defeated the darkness. Without a doubt that dress was designed with the experience of dark Vesta as the inspiration source. It was a beautiful dress, a bit too... dark for Akoya's taste. But still pretty. 

There was a cute poofy skirt design that reminded Akoya of a cloud. A beautiful purple coat with faux fur on the sleeves. An adorable back and pink dress. Ryuu even added notes on the material, and written ideas for more stuff. There were even designs for the earrings Ryuu would make himelf. 

Sighing, Akoya shut the sketchbook. "Just apply brat." He said, handing the sketchbook back to Ryuu. The designs were fine, more than fine really. "You'll do well and, _can_ do more than work at that bakery." 

"But-!" 

"In March both me and Io will move away, and we want you to be okay." Akoya continued, sounding solemn. Graduation was approaching far too fast, and even though Akoya was already accepted into the college of his choice, and knew what he'd be doing next semester. He still dreaded all the changes that would come. "So just apply. Besides," A small smile formed on his face and he met Ryuu's eyes. "It will be fun still going to the same school." He was relieved when his brother smiled back. "You do still want to go there right?" 

"I do." Ryuu nodded. "Just..." He looked at his sketchbook before meeting Akoya's eyes again. "You think I can get in?" 

"Try." That was all the advice Akoya could think of. And it should be enough. If not then there was always this, "I dare you to get into college." 

* * *

 Stress combined with the November chill was not a nice combination. Madoka sniffled, wipping her nose with a napkin which she then quickly stuffed back in the pocket of her white coat. At least the Bijou High school winter uniform was warm. 

The long-haired girl ended up with a cold. So, the rain pouring down from the darkened sky was very unwelcome.  

Gripping her umbrella, Madoka picked up her pace. She stopped at an alley and walked towards the garbage can where she threw her soiled napkin away. She put the lid back on and was about to leave, but then paused. Realizing she had seen something moving in the trash. 

A rat? Or... Something else? 

Aware that she should definitely ignore it, in case it was indeed a rat, Madoka put her hand on the lid of the trashcan, and slowly lifted it.  And nervously peered inside. 

" _Mew"_  

Madoka blinked, gazing at the tiny fury creature in the trash. Dust colored fur and bits of white. Sitting on a trash bag and looking at up her with bright blue eyes. 

"Mew" 

"Oh my gosh!" Brown eyes widening, Madoka reached for the kitten, stopping when the little thing backed away from her hand and hissed. "It's okay little one, it's okay." Madoka cooed. She reached into her school bag and pulled out her half-eaten tuna sandwich, tossing it to the kitten. "You must be hungry." 

After sniffling the offered food, the kitten didn't hesitate and started eating hurriedly. 

"There you go." Madoka smiled at the animal. The kitten was tiny, perhaps just 5 weeks old. "All alone... That won't do." Wouldn't do at all.  

When the kitten finished its' meal, Madoka reached for it again. This time the animal allowed it, even snuggling against Madoka's chest as she held it close.  

"So tiny..." Madoka murmured, stroking the kitten's soft fur. She smiled widely when the kitten started purring. "We're going home together little one." Madoka said, grabbing her umbrella again.  

First, she needed to stop at the pet store though. Despite the rain falling, Madoka couldn't wipe the smile from her face. 

* * *

 

' _Working on my_ _portofolio_ _with_ _Akoya_ _, I'll see you tonight._ ' 

After reading that text, Io smiled and put his phone back in his bag. He was still smirking when he joined the others in the bath. He finished up the phone calls he needed to do an hour ago, but hadn't contacted Ryuu. 

Io wanted to give Akoya a proper chance to talk to Ryuu. Clearly, he made the right choice. 

"Naruko," Kinshirou had sank so low in the warm bath water, even his shoulders were emerged. He looked tired as was becoming usual for him. "Did Akoya succeed with the mission he texted me about?" 

"He did." Io nodded. He couldn't deny his relief. "Ryuu will definitely get into college now." 

"That's great senpa!" Yumoto stood up water sloshing around his legs. Glancing down to his left, the sixteen-year-old became aware of the gloom surrounding the person on his left. "En-chan-senpai?" 

En was hugging his knees. His chin submerged in the water, and En had a pensive look on his face. 

Kinshirou looked at his friend. "Is something the matter?" 

After a few seconds, En answered. "Job hunting is a pain in the ass!" The man groaned, sinking lower so even his mouth was under water. He huffed, creating bubbles in the water as he did so. 

Silence followed En's statement. 

 ** _A lot_** of silence followed after En's statement. 

So much silence that En himself got aware of the awkwardness. He lifted his head and saw Io, Kinshirou and Yumoto starring at him in shock and... concern? "What? It's true." 

"I don't doubt that..." Kinshirou replied. He tilted his head. "But... Really?" 

"Really what?" En frowned. He didn't get it. 

"A job senpai?" Yumoto questioned, scarlet eyes wide. "Really?" 

Ah that. En sighed tiredly. 

Io shrugged, smiling apologetically at En. "I guess you can't plan the unexpected." 

"Because it's not normal." Kinshirou said crossing his arms. He looked at his friend, En would never seek out employment just for the sake of it. "Not for you. What is it you want from it?" 

"Ah, observant as ever Mr. President." En smirked pointing at Kinshirou. Then patted his chest. "You're looking at a bird ready to leave the nest." He blinked, glancing down. "Do you guys ever wonder why it's called leaving the nest? There have to be more nurturing animals. Maybe the saying is about swans, I heard they're very nurturing-" 

Groaning softly, Kinshirou pinched the between his eyes. "En, you want to move out. Focus on that part." 

"Then after, continue telling me about the nurturing birds please!" Yumoto added, lifting his arm up and waving excitedly. "They sound so cute!" 

En chuckled that it. "It's really not that complicated... I want an apartment for me and Atsushi to be together in for whenever he comes back from college." Just thinking about it brought a smile to En's face. It would be so wonderful. But was going to cost a lot. "Lots of jobs require experience, and the ones I am fit for don't work with my college schedule at all." 

"I can imagine." Io nodded. "But-" 

"Do not drop out of college." Kinshirou interrupted sternly, green eyes narrowing. 

En blinked, then smiled. "Wasn't considering that yet, but thanks." 

"Actually..." Io tapped his chin with his index finger. "If you're looking for a job, I know for a fact that when Ryuu moves to Tokyo, his grandma could use some help in her bakery." 

"At the bakery, huh?" En smirked. It sounded like a lot of work, but Atsushi would like it, or at least tease him for it. So En knew he could like it. It would take a while for he saved up for his own apartment, but En could be patient. 

To have a home for just him Atsushi... That was definitely worth the wait. "I'll ask Ryuu about-" 

He was interrupted by Kinshirou having a coughing fit. Actually, now that En paid more attention, he realized the unhealthy parlor of Kinshirou's skin. And that the younger man's eyes were red. "Prez?"  

Kinshirou shivered and leaned backwards. "I'm fine." Aside from the pain in his throat, and the ache in his limbs. 

"Better don’t study till late again." En advised. Hoping Kinshirou would take his advice, but knowing better. 

* * *

 "This one?" Ryuu asked, blinking in surprise. He held the paper with his almost finished design for a white and pink dress. He'd only started on that one a few days ago.  

"It's good." Akoya insisted. "Finish it up and put it in the folder." 

They were in Akoya's room at the Gero mansion, going through Ryuu's sketchbook and putting together a portfolio to send to the college. Which meant that there was paper spread everywhere over the floor and table, as well as lots of pencils and other art material. 

Ryuu looked at the design for the dress again. It was cute and it just needed some details. "You know, I made some earrings that match really well with this dress." 

Akoya stopped going through the papers at that. "You have? Do you have a picture?" 

Nodding, Ryuu grabbed his phone. It didn't take long for him to find the right photo. "Here." 

Akoya took the phone and studied the earrings. They were adorable. That was the best way Akoya could think to describe them. Pink little hearts surrounded by a delicate silver spiral. Curious to see if Ryuu had any pictures of his other creations, Akoya started to look at other photos.  

The next picture was of earrings too, gold little spades hanging from a chain. Very regal. "You know," Akoya spoke, scrolling through the pictures. "You should print some of these out and put them in the portfolio too." 

"Think so?" 

"Hm, I'll turn the printer on." 

After two hours, the portfolio was almost finished, and the siblings had settled down on the couch. Both with their own sketch books on their laps. Ryuu was finishing the white and pink dress, while Akoya was starting on a design idea of his own. The silence was comfortable. 

Which added to the level of attack Akoya felt when Ryuu spoke up. 

"So, did you and Ibushi sleep together before he left this time?" 

"Gah!" Shocked, Akoya dropped his pencil and backed away slightly. Pressing his back further against the arm rest of the couch.

"It's a normal question,  _niisan_." Ryuu said in an airy tone. 

"It's not!" Akoya sputtered. "You- We- How can you ask that!" Glaring at the younger teen, Akoya reached forward and tugged at Ryuu's hair. Harshly. "And... You could have warned me about how sore that leaves a person."  

"So, you did it." Ryuu grinnged, only to wince when Akoya pulled his hair again. "Okay, okay! I'll drop it." 

"Good." Akoya huffed, eyes on his sketchbook. The yukata he was designing would look marvelous on Ibushi. Accentuate his broad shoulders perfectly. Akoya knew just which color would match best with Ibushi tanned skin. He grabbed his pencil again and tried to focus on his design. "Ibushi was... Magnificent. He...," Akoya cleared his throat, trying to sound refined, while discussing such a coarse subject. "Ibushi knew just what to do, to make it perfect." 

"Perfect huh?" Ryuu smiled and went back to sketching. "That's great. My first time was pretty... meh." 

Now that didn't make sense. "Weren't you all, 'Io knew how to keep my comfortable' a few weeks back?" Akoya wasn't impressed. 

Ryuu nodded. "With Io it was great, but my first time having sex was so weird." He snorted, shaking his head at the memory.  

Akoya stared. "Eh?" 

"You know, with the girlfriend I had in first year?" Ryuu said, looking at Akoya again. "It's so lame when a girl has to tell you what to do. She was really cool though." 

So, Ryuu had lost his virginity way before him. All that annoyance at his younger brother having that experience before him, was far too delayed. Because that stupid brat had sex way too soon. "There should be a rule for that. A law." 

"What?" 

"Nothing." Grumbling, Akoya looked at his sketch. Noticing that by now the model wearing the yukata was resembling his boyfriend a lot. Perhaps designing could wait. He needed to fix this picture.  

Akoya knew he could draw Ibushi's eyes better than this. 

* * *

Humming, Madoka dried the kitten's fur and put her new pet on her bed. The bag from the pet store was still on her bedroom floor. She had the litter box in right corner of her bedroom, and in the corner opposite to that she put the food and water bowl. 

Now that she'd given the kitten a bath, Madoka could take a better look at the animal. 

Her kitten had soft white fur all over, with dusty grey patch on her back, and on her face, covering her left ear.  

"You're so cute!" Madoka exclaimed in joy, unable to stop herself from reaching forward and stroking her kitten's fur. Grinning when the kitten purred. "You need a name."  

A cute name for a cute kitty. "How about... Koko?" 

As if approving, the kitten, Koko, made cheery 'prrr' sound. 

Madoka beamed. "Koko it is. Now, time for sweety kitty milk." Madoka took the small carton of kitten milk from the bag, and poured some onto a saucer.  She then carefully took Koko, and placed her in front of the saucer.  

Koko immediately began drinking, tiny ears twitched as she drank the milk. 

"This house got so much better with you here." Madoka spoke softly, gently stroking Koko's fur. "Welcome home." 

Madoka hurriedly got to her feet when she heard the front door open. Kinshirou was home early. Glancing at the clock, the young woman realized it was only a little past six, usually Kinshirou only came back around eight. 

This was good... Madoka meant to ask Kinshirou about what their family expected of her education.  

But there was one little problem. 

A little, fury problem. 

Biting her lip, Madoka looked down at Koko. After two weeks of being married to Kinshirou, Madoka knew that Kinshirou wasn't a bad person. She just didn't know him enough to know if he was a kind person. 

All Madoka knew what that Kinshirou came from a rich family, his friends were nice, and that he was forced into this marriage as well. 

And she understood that Kinshirou worked hard in college. Leaving early in the morning and returning late in the evening. Looking worn and stressed. 

What Madoka didn't know was if Kinshirou liked animals. If he had allergies or hated cats.  

"Koko, you stay here while I talk to Kinshirou." Madoka told her cat, who of course didn't respond. 

Madoka closed the door after exiting her room, and went downstairs where Kinshirou was still taking off his shoes. She smiled at Kinshirou when he looked up.  Hoping to get rid of that 'deer in the headlights' look on his face. "Welcome home."  

Still caught off guard, Kinshirou blinking, gazing at Madoka. "...Thank you." 

"Are you having dinner here today?" 

"Is that okay?" Kinshirou asked, willing to order his own meal if needed.  

"Of course." As a matter of fact, Madoka had been curious what Kinshirou would think of her cooking. "I'm making teriyaki chicken, I hope you'll like it." 

She eyed the heavy looking school bag in his hand,  _and_  the big backpack slung over his shoulder. Must be so heavy, and not good for his back. Especially in this weather. "Do you need that many books for studying business management?"  

For some reason, that made Kinshirou take a step back. "Yes!" 

"Okay." Madoka shrugged, undisturbed. "Uhm, can we talk? I need to ask you something." 

Kinshirou wanted to tell her that he needed to study, that he was busy. But he noticed the crease in Madoka's brow. And realized that he was reaching the point where avoiding her was becoming inconvenient for both of them. "Of course." 

Together they went to the kitchen where Madoka took the vegetables she needed from the fridge, and rinsed them.  

Sighing Kinshirou sat down at the kitchen table, folding his hands over each other. That dull throbbing behind his eyes was steadily getting worse. Perhaps En was right, and he should take it easy tonight. "What did you want to talk about?" 

"School." Madoka answered as she began cutting broccoli. "I'll graduate in March if all goes well." 

"If all goes well." Kinshirou echoed nodding his head. 

"And..." Madoka paused, putting the knife down she turned around. Her hands still on the cupboard. "I was wondering if our families will be okay with going to college." 

It sounded like she wanted to say more, but chose not to. "If you're allowed to-" Kinshirou stopped talking when he realized what the short girl meant. Had she really been worried about that? "Our families are cruel, but not  _that_ cruel. If you want you to go to college, you can." At least his wife wasn't the type of person content with sitting at home and doing nothing now that she was rich. "You'd have to go to a local college." 

"So, probably the same college as you..." 

Most likely. Kinshirou met her eyes. Not surprised when Madoka averted her gaze. "Is that a problem?" 

"Would you mind that?" 

"Honestly It's not up to me what you do or don't. College is a way to secure your future." A way to choose what you want to learn. To take control of your life. It was why Kinshirou told En to not drop out of college, no matter what kind of job he found. Diplomas meant more chances in life. "So, you should go." 

A cold shiver went through his body, and Kinshirou let out a soft moan. No, he had no time for getting sick. Whatever this was, it had to be over after a good night sleep.  

"Kinshirou?" 

"I'm fine." Kinshirou waved his hand in a dismissive motion. He sniffled indignantly. "What do you want to study anyway?" 

Madoka smiled, clasping her hands together. "I'd love to work in a kindergarten someday. I really enjoy working with kids." 

Working with children, huh? For some reason Kinshirou wasn't surprised. He didn't really know his wife other than her being painfully shy, but Madoka certainly had a face for working with kids. "Somehow seems fitting..." 

"Eh?" 

Realizing he'd spoken out loud, Kinshirou winced. He rubbed his forehead and got to his feet. "Sorry, I don't feel well. I'll be in my room." 

Madoka watched him go, her hands still clasped against her chest. "Get some rest...." 

In the end they didn't eat together either that night.

* * *

The next morning Madoka opted to leave her bedroom door open so Koko could freely walk around the house and explore her new home. It was fine, Kinshirou left for school early again like usual. At least that was what Madoka assumed. 

The young woman was taking her time getting ready for school. Her long hair was in a fish hook braid, and she was already dressed in her school uniform. Today Madoka chose to have a small breakfast. Just some toast with jelly. That left her with more time to watch her kitten play around and to take some pictures with her phone of Koko.

Madoka giggled, watching Koko play with a tiny ball. Sitting down at the kitchen table, Madoka reminded herself to put the cat toy back in her room when she got home from school. Wouldn’t want Kinshirou accidentally stumbling upon it. 

Seconds after Madoka took the first bite of her toast she heard the door of Kinshirou's room slam open and her husband ran out of the room. A moment later he was in the kitchen, clad in his blazer and... pajama pants. "You're still here?!" Madoka worriedly glanced at her kitten. Kinshirou hadn't spotted Koko yet. 

"Can't be late. Can't be late." Kinshirou muttered. Hands trembling as he reached for the kettle. "Can't be-" He had to stop talking when a coughing fit took over. He groaned, arms around his stomach. 

"Kinshirou..." Concerned, Madoka got to her feet and approached him. "I think you're sick. Go back to bed." She was about to touch his shoulder, but he pulled away. 

"Don't have time for such nonsense." Kinshirou muttered, shaking his head. A bad idea seeing as that motion made him sway. "I... am...Fi-" 

He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. The world swayed and Kinshirou moved along with it. The pain in his head peaked, and the white-haired man could only whimper before falling forward and everything went black. 

"Kinshirou!"


	11. Opening up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Kinshirou ill and exhausted, Madoko does what she can to help him. En starts on his new job, and Madoka realizes that she does have friends in Binan city. 
> 
> Ibushi admits to something painful and Akoya convinces Kinshirou to do the right thing.

"Thanks again for coming so fast." Madoka bowed, hands folded over each other. She was standing next to the doorframe watching the doctor leave. The young woman sighed before closing the door. Kinshirou was ill. Doctor Honda assured her that Kinshirou only had the flu, but that stillleft Madoka feeling unsettled. 

Kinshirou was overworked, Madoka reached that conclusion on her own. It wasn't rocket science. Still to have him just collapse like that, it was very disturbing. Currently the white-haired boy was asleep in his room, underneath several blankets. 

Sighing again Madoka walked into the kitchen and looked at Kinshirou's schoolbag still on the floor. Today was going very differently from how she had originally imagined her day going.

Biting her lip, Madoka grabbed her cellphone and called her school. Far too soon someone answered. "Good morning sensei," She said, looking at her lap. "This is Kusatsu Madoka speaking, I um... My h-husband is unwell today, so I can't come to class." There was no need to lie in this situation right? If so then it was too late to change her story now. 

Much to her relief, her teacher reacted calmly. Madoka had good grades and the Kusatsu family had donated quite some money to Bijou high not too long ago. The teacher would be a fool if he made a big deal out of this.

"Okay..." Ending the call, Madoka looked at the floor. A small smile formed on her face when she saw Koko, her kitten, sitting there looking at her. "What to do now Koko?" 

Koko replied by moving forward and sitting down closer to Madoka's leg. 

It was so comforting having Koko there. Oh! Realizing Kinshirou would like some comforting presence later too, Madoka went through her phone. It really was a good thing that she and Akoya had exchanged contact information. She sent a quick text to Akoya, letting him know Kinshirou was sick. 

After that, Madoka grabbed Kinshirou's fallen book bag and took it to his room. 

The curtains were closed so the bedroom was shrouded in darkness. Once her eyes adjusted, Madoka looked around the room andwinced. The room was a mess. Books and papers were piled up on the desk, some crumbled balls littered the floor near the trash bin as well, dirty clothes were also piled up in the corner, and there was a stack of empty coffee cups on Kinshirou's night stand. 

Maybe she should ask Hina to clean in here while they were in school. Madoka didn't have the maid over that often. Usually when Hina came over it was more like a friend coming over. Madoka didn't really feel comfortable having staff doing things she could easily do herself. But cleaning out Kinshirou's room... would be a not so fun challenge. The bedroom didn't match what she knew about Kinshirou at all.

"This is a bit much..." Madoka whispered, walking further in the room. She cringed when she stepped on a piece of paper. Worried that she might have crumbled important homework, Madoka knelt down and grabbed the paper. 

She turned it around and read the title. 'Summation of  **Civil Procedure I, Section 3** **. Test l** **aw case of Ruppert** **Begal** **.** ' 

Madoka frowned. Law case? That didn't really sound like homework for business school. Kinshirou rolled over in his sleep and Madoka bit her lip. After a moment of hesitation, she quietly left the room. Taking the piece of paper with her. 

* * *

 At Binan High, the boys gathered in the earth defense club's club room. All eating their lunch, and in Io and Ryuu's case, snuggling together while Io traded stocks and Ryuu glared at a history book. 

"Kinshirou is ill." Akoya spoke up. He was sitting at a separate table. One with a table cloth over it, eating a meal specially made for him by the school chef. "Madoka texted me this morning. I'll go visit them after class." 

"It's so great that you and Madoka-chan shared contact info." Yumoto said between taking bites.

Akoya choose not to respond to Yumoto's comment. He knew it wasn't really like him to just befriend someone new, but really, up until a few months ago, Akoya didn't feel comfortable even trying such a thing. 

But Madoka was such a lamb. The girl was alone in a way that reminded Akoya of how he felt during most of his childhood.  

Grunting, Ryuu shut his textbook. "I guess Io and I can come too after I help En-senpai settle at his job...." He trailed of and chuckled. "Man, that's a weird thing to say." 

"Did Noa-san already hire him?" Io questioned, looking up from his laptop.  

"En-senpai is going to the bakery after his classes end. But I talked to Baba-chan last night and she already said she'd be happy to hire En if he does good work." Ryuu answered rubbing the back of his neck. Of course, his grandma would hire one of his friends if he asked her to.  

Not that she wouldn't sent En away if he proved to be unable to do the job. Still she was hiring En for his sake. "I want to talk senpai through it too." Ryuu said. He leaned closer to Io. "You're coming too right?" 

"Of course." Io had his answer ready. Maybe he too was getting a little antsy with gradation approaching in a few months, Io was spending even more time with Ryuu than he did before Ryuu applied for college.

"So, we go to the Pastry Emporium, then we visit Kinshirou and Madoka." Akoya summarized. "That works for me. There isn't that much student council work planned for this week."  

* * *

 

"Thanks again for letting me use your kitchen Ibushi." Atsushi said, as he closed the oven. He checked the setting once more just to be sure he got everything right. The kitchen at Ibushi's apartment was much bigger than the one at Atsushi's dorm. So, it was much better to try new recipes there. It was a good way to test what he learned in class too. Of course, Atsushi could also practice at the huge kitchen at college if he wanted to, but Atsushi liked having some company while he cooked. 

Usually that was the 'You want to know my thoughts about the true meaning of this food and its' place in the world?' Kind of company, but En wasn't there, and Atsushi didn't feel right face timing En-chan, just so he could watch Atsushi cook. 

Besides Ibushi was right there. Atsushi had made a few friends at college as well. But it was clear to the young man that once you found out about the existence of aliens, and saved the world together with a group of people. Other friendships could never feel quite as intimate. 

It was one of the many reasons why Atsushi was glad at least one of those people wasn't that far away. 

"It's really no problem at all." Ibsuhi replied. He was sitting at the kitchen table, several textbooks surrounding him. A notebook was in front of him and Ibushi had a pen in his hand, but so far, he hadn't written much down. "As long as I get to eat some of that roast beef too." 

"Of course." Atsushi smiled. That was only the best part about cooking. Having someone taste what you made. He eyed the amount of homework surrounding the older male. "Is that all the result from missing a week of classes?" 

Ibushi looked down at his homework and winced. "Yes and no." 

"Eh?" 

"A lot of it is from the week we went to Binan, but some of it is stuff I procrastinated too much." 

Atsushi blinked. That was not something he expected from Ibushi.  

"Then there's this one." Ibushi said patting the paper in front of him with his pen. "I should understand it, but right now it doesn't make sense to me at all. And..." Ibushi sighed putting the pen down. "And I'd rather be texting Akoya right now." 

"I miss En-chan too." Atsushi said, thinking he understood how Ibushi felt. He was looking forward to the evening when he'd be able to call his fiancé. He'd tel En about the roast beef he learned to make, and about all the other details of his day, and patiently listen to everything En had to say. En would talk till both were seconds away from falling asleep. "And I'm sure Akoya misses you too." Atsushi told Ibushi. "But he wouldn't want you to get so behind on your classes." 

"I know he doesn't." Ibushi sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Akoya doesn't know I've been... struggling. And I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell him either." 

"Of course. And... Is there anything I can do to help?" 

Ibushi blinked, then looked down at his notebook again. "I'm not sure..." He said, shoulders slumping. He had a wry smile on his face. "It's not a matter of not understanding my classes, I just need to find my motivation again." 

Nodding, Atsushi grabbed one of the bowls from the counter and started stirring through the sauce mix he made. "You're not enjoying what you're learning about, are you?" 

"I am not." Ibushi agreed.  

"Have you told anyone yet?" 

"Just you." Admitting it didn't help at all either. Ibushi had always known he'd have to go to business school. That he'd learn to take over one of his father's company. And then forever spend his days working in an office. In the past Ibushi had always been able to shrug that knowledge off.  

But now that he was actually studying the profession, Ibushi was dreading the day he'd graduate more and more. The highlights of his day became whenever he got to contact Akoya and the few chances a day he got to take care of the plants and flowers on his balcony. 

In high school Ibushi got to pretend like his family status and future occupation weren't such a big deal. He'd gotten to play butler for Kinshirou and Akoya who didn't seem to care which role he took. 

Ibushi never considered himself a leader, or boss type material. And it was starting to show in his grades. "I just need to find motivation and all will be fine." 

"You can't force such a thing though." Atsushi pointed out. He knew that thanks to En-chan too. 

"I'll kind of have to though." It also wasn't like he knew what else he wanted to do, if he was even allowed to make such a choice. "How's that meat coming along?" 

"I..." Recognizing that Ibushi wanted to change the subject, Atsushi smiled and pretended to check on the beef in the oven. "It's getting a nice color already. What kind of sauce should I make..." 

* * *

 

There was a warm weight on his chest. It wasn't heavy nor big. Kinshirou was starting to find the weight wonderfully comfortable. His body burned, and his joints felt sore. There was a pounding in his head which kept Kinshirou from opening his eyes. 

He moaned softly. In response the weight on his chest shifted and Kinshirou felt something rubbing against his cheek. It felt rough and wet.  

"W-wha?" Kinshirou opened his eyes, his vision blurred and he moaned again. The thing on his chest was white and- 

The door to the bedroom swung open. "Koko!" Madoka hissed. 

Kinshirou cringed, clenching his eyes shut. The weight of his chest got lifted, and Kinshirou felt Madoka put her hand on his forehead. Her hand was soft and cool. In spite of himself, Kinshirou found himself leaning into her touch. 

"You're burning up..." Madoka murmured, face laced with concern. 

Kinshirou felt his heart sink when Madoka removed her hand from his head, and left the room. 

The nineteen-year-old shut his eyes again, and tried to will himself to sleep.  

The door opened again, and Kinshirou couldn't deny how soothed he felt by the fact that he was no longer alone. 

Madoka knelt down at Kinshirou's bedside and placed a bowl of water next to her. "Let's get your fever down..." Madoka murmured. She took a cloth and drenched it in the lukewarm water before wiping it over Kinshirou's forehead. 

"Mah...Madoka?"  

"It's okay." Madoka assured the sick teen. "I know it's even worse to feel lonely when you're sick." 

* * *

 

After their classes Akoya, Io, Ryuu and Yumoto went to the bakery owned by Ryuu's grandmother, the Pastery Emporium. En was already there, having had the job interview with Noa an hour ago. Like Ryuu expected, En was hired right away. 

"The outfit doesn't look horrible on you." Akoya commented, crossing his arms over his chest and looking En over. "Although, brown really doesn't match that well with your hair color." 

"Thanks." En replied, tone dry. He didn't particularly mind the uniform. The brown apron was fit like a glove, the hat was a bit too tight though. 

"How is the work going senpai?" Yumoto asked. 

En shrugged. "So far so good. Wednesday, I got a few hours free, so I can work around lunch time. Then it's gonna be... busy." 

"Very busy." Ryuu agreed, hands on his hips. "Baba-chan told you what you have to do?" 

"Hm," En nodded. "Just go to the tables, ask what the people wanna eat. Bring them food, yada, yada yada." 

"So, if I ask for the Sunrise Special?" Ryuu questioned, tone almost challenging En. 

En frowned, taking the tray from the counter. He busies himself by pouring two glasses with hot mil, and adding five balls of chocolate in each glass. "Then... I'd have to say, sorry sir. That cake was a summer special and isn't available anymore." He said, putting the glasses on his tray.

Yumoto and Io actually applauded in response to that. "Very impressive senpai." Io praised.  

"Not really. Atsushi asked for the recipe of that cake." En said, recalling how impressed his fiancé had been by that sweet. It was handy, because it were the little things like that that helped En remember details like that. 

"Still it's good that you know that." Ryuu said. "And you'll be polite to the customers won't you?" 

En rolled his eyes. " _Ryuu_."  

"Right, of course." Ryuu smiled. En really wanted this job, so obviously he'd do his best to keep it. "You'll be okay." 

"You'd think I'd get some trust." Despite his words, En sounded amused. "You guys gonna stay here?" 

Akoya shook his head. "We're gonna visit Kinshirou and Madoka. Madoka informed me that Kinshirou was ill."  

"President is ill?"  En's eyebrows went up at that. Considering how much Kinshirou had been working lately, this shouldn't be a surprise. It was great that Kinshirou could still study law. But to do both that and business school, while trying to score phenomenal grades for both. That was a mission doomed to fail. "He's burning the candle from both ends." 

"Candle?" Yumoto questioned, then shook his head, deciding that expression wasn't interesting enough to learn more about. "We'll bring Kinshirou-senpai some tea. It will make him feel better." The blond teen beamed. "He'll be so happy to hear you got a job." 

"Or he'll faint on the spot." Io said, smirking. 

"If you tell Kinshirou, let him know that I'll tell Atsushi later. It's a surprise." En told his friends. 

Ryuu nodded, smiling as he linked his arm with Io's. It was such a romantic gesture that En wanted to work just to earn money so he and Atsushi could live together soon. "Our lips are sealed." 

Besides him Io rolled his eyes. "You're enjoying this way too much babe." 

"It's cute!" 

Io decided not to tell Ryuu how it was going to take En a good while to earn enough money to rent his own apartment. Instead he just smiled fondly and pulled his boyfriend closer. 

* * *

 

"The house is so big!" Yumoto exclaimed, ringing the doorbell to the Kusatsu home once more. He reached to do so again, but Akoya grabbed his arm. 

"Once is enough Fluff-head." Akoya reminded the younger teen. 

It didn't take long for Madoka to answer the door. The girl smiled when she saw them. "Akoya. I'm glad you could come." Madoka looked at the others, trying to remember their names. "Ryuu, Yumoto-kun and..." 

"Naruko Io." Io re-introduced himself, making a small bow. "Thank you for having us here." 

"Of course. I'm sure Kinshirou will be happy you came over." Madoka moved aside so they could enter and led them to the living room where she gestured to the two couches and comfy looking chairs. "Kinshirou is asleep now, but we can have some tea while we wait." 

The group followed her suggestion at sat down. Madoka hummed to herself, glad that she put enough cups on the table beforehand. "I made some earl grey, I hope that's okay." 

"More than okay." Akoya assured her.  

"Anyone like sugar in their tea?" 

"Just five teaspoons are fine for me." Yumoto said, leaning further against the pristine white couch. As he did so, his fingers brushed against the green plaid that covered the other half the couch. "Oh my gosh this blanket is so soft!"  

Grinning, Yumoto pulled the plaid to himself rubbed his cheek against the soft furry side. "It's perfect to cuddle with!"  

"Especially on cold nights." Madoka added, letting out a soft giggle. "Glad you like it Yumoto-kun." 

"It's fake fur, right?" Ryuu asked. 

"Of course." Madoka answered looking aghast. "Real fur is just so... No." 

Yumoto nodded rapidly. "Totally." 

Akoya looked around the living room and smiled. He could easily recognize that the black and white interior were not something Madoka would choose. It was also how he could tell that all those extra touches, like those plaids, pastel colored curtains, paintings of flowers and cute decoration pieces, all came from Madoka. "I like what you've done to the place." 

"Thank you." Madoka beamed. She looked at the tea cups and then shrugged. "I can give you a tour through the house if you'd like that." 

And so, they ended up walking through the large house. 

Ryuu was impressed by the large bathroom and wonderful looking bathtub. Akoya really liked Madoka's garden.  

Everything was normal until they reached the kitchen. 

"It smells good in here." Io commented walking further into the large kitchen. He paused ant tilted his head when something unusual caught his eye. 

"Thanks, I'm making ramen fo-" 

"Do you have a pet?" 

To say that Io's question caught Madoka of guard, was an understatement. She followed Io's gaze to Koko's food and water bowl, and swallowed nervously. She had forgotten to put Koko and her things back in the bedroom.  

When the others looked at her as well, Madoka started shaking her head. "N-no, no. That's for... for decoration?" 

"Decoration?" Yumoto echoed.  

And right then, as if wanting to save her owner from having to lie, Koko came trotting into the kitchen. Tiny tail perched up in the air. The kitten made a straight beeline for her water bowl and started drinking. Totally unaware that everyone in the kitchen was staring at her. 

"Kitty!" Yumoto cried letting himself to his knees near the kitten. "So cute!" 

"Careful!" Ryuu chided. "She's so tiny! Io we need one of these." 

"We're both moving to different homes in some months." Io deadpanned. That was enough reason why they couldn't get a cat. Even if the one in front of them was undeniably adorable.

Akoya chuckled, crouching down and gently stroking Koko's soft fur. "Aren't you a beauty?" 

Madoka watched them interact with her cat, and felt herself relax. "Please don't tell Kinshirou." 

* * *

 

Time went by so much faster when there was a kitten to play with. Akoya was still smiling when he entered Kinshirou's room. Madoka made him promise not to tell Kinshirou about Koko. Twice. Even though he told her Kinshirou likely wouldn't make a big deal out of it.  

The thing was, that after the whole zundar thing, Akoya didn't know how Kinshirou felt regarding animals. So he decided not to argue with her further on that subject

Akoya smiled when he saw Kinshirou was awake. "Hey there." He put the bag with supplies on the floor and sat down on the chair at Kinshirou's desk. "How are you feeling?" 

"I've been better." Kinshirou sat up a little and sighed. "Madoka said you'd come over." 

"The others are there too, but I figured you didn't want everyone to see you like this." Akoya explained. 

Kinshirou smiled. "Thank you..." 

Kinshirou was pale, his hair a mess and his eyes were red. Akoya hated to see his friend in such a state. "I brought some things for aroma therapy." He gestured to his bag. "They'll help you relax. Use it once your headache is gone." 

Eyes on the ceiling, Kinshirou spoke. "How do you know I have a headache?" 

"Kinshirou..." Akoya sighed, chest aching. "You are pushing yourself too much. You're exhausted." 

Kinshirou didn't reply, but Akoya didn't expect one. 

"It's ambitious what you're trying to do." Akoya continued. "But it's doing more harm than good. It's not fair to yourself." 

When Kinshirou kept ignoring him, Akoya decided to change the subject. He knew how stubborn Kinshirou was. Knew that Kinshirou was a perfectionist and would keep trying to push himself to do better. But combining business school and law school... It was too much. "Your home here looks great." 

"Does it?" 

"And Madoka is a fine host." Akoya told Kinshirou. "She's kind, perhaps..."  

"I know she's kind." Kinshirou sighed, rubbing his itching eyes. He hadn't forgotten how she'd kept him company when his fever was at its worst this morning. How she took care of him. She didn't have to do that, especially considering how he'd done nothing but avoid her since their wedding. 

"Maybe you could talk to her." 

"How was your school day?" Kinshirou questioned, finally looking at Akoya. 

Akoya smiled sympathetically. "The student council is actually ahead of schedule. The winter fair is coming along well. Want to hear this year's plans?" 

"I'd like that..." 

So Akoya told Kinshirou about the decorations being made to decorate the stands at the winter fair. The food that would be sold and the gamed the school would host. 

* * *

 

It was around dinner time that Kinshirou left his room and entered the kitchen. He was wearing his dark blue robe, and moved slowly. He didn't want a repeat of that morning. Making the same mistake twice today would just be foolish. 

Madoka was just finishing up their dinner, and turned around when he entered. "Kinshirou?" The girl blinked, furrowing her brow in worry. "Are you sure it's okay for you to be walking around? 

"I'm... yes." Kinshirou couldn't hide the relief he felt when he sat down. "You..." Kinshirou hesitated and felt like a fool. "You wanted me to taste your cooking, right?" 

"I do." Madoka nodded. "I was gonna bring the rammen to your room, but... you were probably tired of being stuck there all day." 

He was. Kinshirou watched Madoka put the rammen in two bowls. She put Kinshirou's bowl in front of him, before sitting down as well. "I'm happy to see you're feeling a little better." 

"It's... thanks to you too." Kinshirou said, eyes on his food. "Thank you for your care today." 

Madoka smiled. "I couldn't just... not take care of you while you were ill. You know?" 

He did not, but Kinshirou decided not to question her. Apparently painfully shy Madoka liked to care for people. It matched with why she would want to work at a kindergarten too. Feeling himself relax, Kinshirou grabbed his chopsticks and began eating his diner. 

"So... do you like it?" Madoka asked, somehow managing to sound worried and eager at the same time. 

Kinshirou met her gaze. "It's delicious." 

"Ah," Madoka put a hand on her chest and sighed in relief. "I'm so glad."  

Chuckling, Kinshirou resumed his dinner and Madoka did the same. After taking a few mouthfuls, Kinshirou looked at Madoka again. Time for avoiding her was over. "So," He said. "Tell me why you want to work at a kindergarten?"  


	12. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka learns the truth about Kinshirou's education. Ryuu decides to show off his English skills. 
> 
> After talking with Ibushi, Akoya can't shake the feeling that something is horribly wrong.

After two more days of bed rest and being taken care of by nurse Madoka, Kinshirou was ready to go back to school. He'd return tomorrow, and Kinshirou felt eager to get back to his classes while also simultaneously dreading the amount of work he had to catch up from while he was away.

Being at home for three days had given him the opportunity to try to organize his thoughts. Map out all the projects and assignments that were due soon, and figure out which needed his focus most. The amount of work he had to do still seemed very overwhelming, but he knew where to start. Having a good starting point gave him a better chance for a good ending. At least that was what the white-haired male convinced himself.

He had to start with hurriedly finding his summary on the Ruppert test case. It was due tomorrow and Kinshirou didn't want to risk having to re-do the assignment.

Kinshirou already furiously regretted allowing himself to be this disorganized. In the process of searching for his homework, he had cleared up all the papers from the floor. He'd leave the rest of the cleaning to their maid. 

Still no sign of the paper he was looking for though. 

Getting desperate, Kinshirou went to the kitchen and started looking around there. He looked under the table and each of the chairs. In the trash bin and even underneath the fridge. 

That was how Madoka found him. On his knees on the kitchen floor, trying to see if there was anything stuck in that small space between the stove and the fridge. 

"Kinshirou?" Madoka's eyebrows went up to her hairline. "Are you... searching for something?" 

"Homework." Kinshirou answered, still peering at the floor, as if waiting for the paper to just appear. 

"Oh...." Madoka left the kitchen then, only to return less than a minute later. A piece of paper in her hands. "You mean this?" 

Kinshirou's head whipped around and his eyes widened in horror when he saw that Madoka was indeed holding his law-school homework. "Did... Did you read it?"  

"Uh huh." Madoka nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

Kinshirou had already scrambled to his feet before Madoka got finish her question. "Don't tell our family!" 

"Of course not." 

"They'd be furious and- Of course?" 

Madoka nodded again and left the kitchen. She went into the living room and sat down on the couch. Kinshirou followed her and sat next to her. "You wanted to go to law school." Madoka stated. 

"I... yes." Kinshirou nodded. "I was studying law abroad before my parents told me about... you." 

Madoka bit on the inside of her cheek. How was it both sad and comforting, that the news of their arranged wedding came as a shock to Kinshirou as well. "And... they said you had to study business?" 

"I was always going to work in one of my father's companies. For a while it just seemed like I had a choice." 

Not for the first time Madoka saw how Kinshirou seemed to sag in on himself. This really wasn't fair to him. "But you _do_ have hope." 

Kinshirou rubbed his face, then looked at Madoka. "Hope?"  

"Yeah." Madoka smiled. "You wouldn't bother putting yourself through all this stress, if you didn't think you could work as a lawyer." 

She had him there. Kinshirou was surprised by how Madoka understood him. "If I can find a job as a lawyer, then I'd longer be dependent on my family. I could make my own decisions."  

"Marry who  _you_  want." Madoka added, a smile on her face. She giggled when she saw Kinshirou's eyes widen once more. "It's okay, we were both forced into this. We can divorce when you find a stable job and... break away from your family?" 

Before meeting her aunt Izumi, Madoka never taught she'd ever want to break away from her family. But it was her aunt and uncle who made her move away from her parents and brother. Away from her friends and home. "It would be you disowning them."  

Which did sound pretty cool in a weird way. Madoka pulled her legs closer to herself and rested her cheek against her knee. "You could have told me." 

"Do you understand why I didn't?" 

Madona nodded. "But now things can go easier for you now." 

Kinshirou scoffed. Sure, he wouldn't have to bother hiding that he went to law-school from Madoka. That didn't take away his workload, or how he had to keep this from his parents. 

"You can take night classes." Madoka continued. "If your parents call, I'll cover for you. And..." The pink-haired teen tilted her head. "Maybe I can help you study. I'm not that smart but I'm patient." 

Her patience hadn't gone unnoticed by Kinshirou. "Thanks... I might take you up on that offer." There was one thing he doubted though. "Are you okay with lying?" 

Madoka blinked owlishly, then nodded quietly. Brown eyes locking with Kinshirou's emerald gaze. "If it's for the right reason... Yes." 

* * *

 After texting his grandmother that he'd spend the night at Io's place again, Ryuu settled down on Io's bed. Io was at his desk, working on his computer. Ryuu knew he'd have Io's undivided attention once Io finished with the stock market for today. That would likely be shortly after the dinner he ordered arrived. It was fine. For now, Io needed some more time with his stocks. 

At least that's what Ryuu thought. The pink-haired teen was pleasantly surprised when Io shut down his computer earlier than planned, and moved to sit next to him. "Bad day for the stocks?" Ryuu guessed. 

"The stocks are fine, babe." Io answered. "I was just thinking... Maybe you could work on your English skills. For when you'll visit me in America eventually." 

There was that slight pang in his chest again. That ache which always accompanied the topic of Io moving away. However,  ** _this_** was a subject Ryuu was prepared for. "Who says I haven't been practicing already?" 

Io perked up at that. Blinking in surprise. "You have?" 

" _For you of course, darling._ " Ryuu said in heavily accented English. 

Io smiled. "Not bad." 

Ryuu's smirked. Io hadn't seen nothing yet. " _You are so hot,"_  He continued, moving to sit closer to his boyfriend. Placing his hands on Io's knees. " _I need you! I want you...!"_  

Struggling not to burst out in laughter, Io giggled. "Oh really?" 

Ryuu nodded, smirk turning into a grin. He kept speaking in English. " _Give me the boyfriend!"_  

At his limit, Io laughed and wrapped his arms around Ryuu's waist, pulling his boyfriend closer. "I think you mean, give me your body." 

"Oh...." Ryuu leaned closer, the tips of their noses touching. "But you can take my body if you want Io..." He trailed of, capturing Io's lips with his own, humming into the kiss ass Io's lowered his hands to the rim of Ryuu's pants. 

Io leaned closer, moaning when Ryuu softly bit his lower lip. 

Ryuu had already unbuttoned all the buttons of Io's blouse when the doorbell rang.  

Panting the two teens pulled apart. "Urgh!" Ryuu groaned resting his forehead against Io's shoulder. "It's the delivery guy." 

"I'll get it..." Io muttered. "Then we'll continue where we left off." He pecked Ryuu on the lips, before getting up, grabbing his robe and exiting his bedroom. 

* * *

 "There." Akoya said once he finished adjusting his webcam. "I can see you perfectly now Ibu-chan. Sorry for the interruption.  " 

"It's alright, don't worry." Ibushi replied eyes on his boyfriend. Both of them was sitting at their own desk in their own room. Skype really was such a wonderful thing. "Keep telling me about your day. You were telling me about Madoka's kitten." 

"She's the cutest thing ever." Akoya told Ibushi, smiling as he thought about the little creature. He leaned back in his comfortable chair, briefly glancing at his polished nails. "Sensei gave us a pop quiz in history today, which was unpleasant but not hard. And as of today, the student council is officially done with all the preparation for the winter fair." 

"That's great angel." 

"It was quite some work, and those two first years took their time proving themselves capable. But in the end...." Akoya trailed of, a frown forming on his face. Something wasn't right about Ibushi. 

It wasn't his expression or how he talked. So far, he had been nothing but the perfect boyfriend.  

But Ibushi's posture was... exhausted. Sitting at his desk like he was marionette whose strings were cut off right above the chair. There was a look in Ibushi's eyes. A sadness?

"Angel?" 

Akoya tilted his head. "Is everything alright Ibushi?" 

"Eh?" Ibushi blinked, "I'm fine." then he smiled. That disarming smile that always worked so well for him. It worked when Ibushi overstepped the line when teasing Kinshirou when he used to try to get Kinshirou to talk to Atsushi. That same smile Ibushi used to charm Akoya's parents. 

But that didn't fool Akoya though. Back when the Caerula Adamas were still on the opposing side, it was Akoya who recognized which students would be best suited to be turned into monsters. So Akoya didn't think it was a stretch to say that he was very good at reading people. "Did something happen?"  

Ibushi chuckled softly. "I'm telling you I'm fine angel. Don't worry."  

"Promise?" Akoya asked softly, that crease in his brow remaining. Ibushi was pretty alone there in Tokyo. If something happened, surely Ibushi would confide with him, Kinshirou or even Atsushi who was nearest. Right? 

"I promise." Ibushi assured him. He even sat up a little and leaned closer to his computer scream. "Now, stop worrying and tell me more about your day? Is Kinshirou feeling better by the way? He told me he is, but sometimes he downplays his emotional state when things are bad you know?" 

"Yeah..." Akoya wished he believed Ibushi's promise. But there was a feeling in his gut, that insisted something was wrong.

* * *

 And that's what he told Ryuu the next day after school. They'd gone to the Pastry Emporium, having tea and cake, served to them by En who had so far proven to really be committed to his job there. 

"Something is wrong." Akoya said, sighing as he stirred his tea. He had given Ibsuhi plenty of chances to confide in him, but his boyfriend insisted everything was fine. It wasn't that Akoya didn't want to believe him, but... "It just didn't feel right. He looked so tired..." 

Ryuu knew better than to ask if Akoya was sure. "And you didn't fight or anything?" 

"He didn't even give us the chance to argue." Akoya replied. He let go of his spoon and gazed at the rippling in his tea. "What if he's getting sick like Kinshirou? Or..." Akoya swallowed, body tensing.  

"Stop that," Ryuu said, reaching forward and slapping Akoya's wrist, not caring when his brother flinched. "You two have been rocking this long-distance thing for months! Stop freaking yourself out." 

Akoya blinked, then he shook his head. Blue eyes narrowing. "So much can happen while we're apart! He could decide he's tired of me... Or just tired of this long-distance relation." 

"Just some weeks Akoya." Ryuu said, speaking slowly. His hands were clenched into fists on his lap. "Then you'll live together. Hell, you're seeing him again this Christmas!" That last part came out a lot harsher than he intended and Ryuu rubbed his forehead.  

He planned on apologizing, but Akoya beat him to it. 

"Sorry Ryuu." Akoya said, voice soft and regretful. Only now realizing that he making a terrible case for long distance relationships. "I didn't mean-" 

"I know, I know." Ryuu cut Akoya of, sighing. "Don't worry." 

"Io is more grounded than Ibushi." Akoya continued. "I don't think he'd keep secrets from you." 

That wasn't entirely true, Io could be very secretive when he wanted to be. Ryuu choose not to share this information with Akoya though. "Everyone has secrets sometimes niisan. Maybe Ibushi just had a bad day and didn't want to burden you." 

"He should tell though!" Akoya insisted, his lower lip trembled and he took a deep breath. "That's the point of being together! Having someone you can confide in." 

"It's probably not that big of a deal though." 

Both brothers jumped at the sound of En's voice. 

"Yufuin!" Akoya hissed, glaring at the older male. "Did you- You eavesdropped on our conversation!" He exclaimed, getting to his feet. Ready to storm out of the bakery. 

En looked at him, unfazed by Akoya's ire. "I heard what you were talking about when I got closer to bring you this." En said taking a decorative plate filled with different colored macarons and placing it in front of Akoya. "The boss lady suggested it." En jerked his head to the left. 

Stunned, Akoya looked to the left where he saw Ryuu's grandma was standing at the counter, a knowing look on her face. When she noticed him looking her way, Noa smiled and waved. 

Slowly a smile formed on Akoya's face. He nodded his thanks to Noa and sat back down. 

"And really," En continued. "You shouldn't worry. Arima is a good guy." En said, patting Akoya's shoulder. "If something's terribly wrong, he wouldn't leave you in the dark about it." 

That made sense. Akoya nodded stiffly. "Thank you Yufuin-san," He spoke quietly. He let out a long sigh and tried to relax before reaching for one of the colorful macarons. Surely Ryuu and En were right. He needed to stop overthinking things. 

One thing was for sure. Akoya couldn't wait for winter break, so he could go to Tokyo and be with his boyfriend again. 

* * *

 

After Akoya left, Ryuu didn't bother calling ahead. He went straight towards Io's house, taking the shortest route. 

Akoya had apologized, hadn't meant that everything would be horrible once Io moved away. Long distance relationships were different for each couple. Still, Ryuu really wanted to be with Io right now, as selfish as it was of him, while all his friends were missing their partner.

Only a few months left and Io would move to America. Two weeks after Ryuu's birthday. Ryuu never thought he'd come to dread turning eighteen.

Speaking of birthdays, Io would be turning nineteen in a few days. Ryuu already had an idea for a gift. 

He should get Io a gift for when he moved away too. Something special. So, Io would have good memories of their last moment before he moved away. 

Ryuu picked up his pace. Not wanting to think about how he and Io would spend Io's last day in Japan. 

Once he reached Io's front door, Ryuu didn't bother searching his bag for his keys. He was cold, and really wanted to see his boyfriend right now. So, he rang the doorbell and didn't let go of the button till Io opened the door. 

"Ryuu?" Io blinked looking at Ryuu. "Is something wrong?" 

Ryuu didn't answer verbally. Instead he threw himself at his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. 

Stunned, Io hugged back. "Hey..." 

"Hey..." Ryuu said, voice just above a whisper. Burying his face against Io's chest. " _I love you._ " He spoke in English. 

Ryuu let out a content sigh when Io pulled him inside.  

" _I love you too babe_." Io spoke in English as well. Gently stroking Ryuu's back and closing the door behind them. " _It will be alright."_  

* * *

 

Now that he and Madoka had relaxed around each other, and he told her that he was also studying law, Kinshirou decided it was easier to study at home instead of staying at the library for hours. So that's what he did. 

He hadn't planned on it, but when Madoka had offered to help him prepare for a test, Kinshirou said yes. 

Currently they were in the living room. Madoka on the couch, a blanket around her shoulders and Kinshirou's text book on her lap. Kinshirou in the armchair, a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of him. 

"Good, now can you tell me what heavily influences the civil code of 1896?" Madoka questioned, looking at Kinshirou. 

Kinshirou was quiet for a few seconds before answering. "It was based on the first draft of the German and French civil codes." 

"So impressive." Madoka breathed, looking at the textbook again, trying to come up with her next question.  

Kinshirou chuckled, Madoka wasn't even aware that she had said that out loud. He didn't think him giving her the correct answer was that impressive, so far, he had also given her two wrong answers too, but those hadn't bothered her. "Thank you for your help." 

"You're welcome," Madoka replied a content smile on her face which soon got replaced by an apologetic look. "I should say sorry. I really misjudged you." 

Kinshirou hummed. They had made it easy to misjudge each other. 

"Here I thought you were a cold person, who'd demand an heir." 

Kinshirou stiffened, blinking rapidly in surprise. "An heir?!" He sputtered. Kinshirou had vague memories of Madoka running into the bathroom on their wedding night. "You thought I'd... I'd do  _that_  to you?" 

Madoka nodded, ducking her head and feeling her cheeks heat up. "It's what our family wants." 

"Yes, but I'd never force anyone to-" Kinshirou shook his head, green eyes wide. "I'd never do such a thing." 

"Sorry..." Madoka said. "I assumed the worst, but... I was scared." 

Kinshirou sighed. "We both assumed the worst Madoka." 

"We didn't start properly at all did we?" Madoka said, closing Kinshirou's textbook placing it on the coffee table. 

"We did not." 

"So, let's start over. Madoka got up and walked over to Kinshirou. She smiled and bowed. "My name is Kana- Kusatsu Madoka, let's be friends." 

Kinshirou stared at her. He was starting to get to know... his wife. She was shy, soft nurturing, but could be pretty surprising. He smiled at her. "I'm Kusatsu, pleased to meet you." 


	13. Growing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months after the event Io and Ryuu finally discuss what happened when he was forced to become Dark Vesta. Kinshirou goes far to help En save up to be able to get an apartment for himself and Atsushi. Madoka and Akoya have a heart to heart at the beauty salon, and Kinshirou discovered a secret Madoka has been keeping from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update might take some time, because I've got a big exam coming up soon. I will come back to edit this chapter more properly though. Please comment and let me know what you think.

Io was the first of them to wake up that next morning. His bedroom was nice and warm thanks to the automatic heating that went up as soon as it got too cold. He was in his golden, satin pajamas. And laying besides him, in a pair of borrowed grey pajamas, was Ryuu. Still asleep, snoring softly, a few strands of hair covering his face. 

Smiling Io rolled onto his side, and took his time to admire his sleeping boyfriend. Glad they were free from school today, so they could their take their time. Ryuu looked so calm like this. Lips parted slightly and chest rising evenly.  

So, unlike that anxious version of his boyfriend that showed up at his doorstep yesterday. In the end Io hadn't gotten Ryuu to tell him what caused the stress. In the end they fried some chicken nuggets and watched a movie, cuddling together in that comfortable silence they could only find together. 

Usually words weren't needed. 

This time though, Io knew things needed to be said. If he only knew new what to say. 

There was no denying that both of them changed a lot over the past year. There was the stress of being third year students, missing their senpai, exams and their future plans. Between that and their finale battle against the darkness, Io and Ryuu hadn't had the calmest first six months of their relationship. 

That thought made Io pause. Their six-month anniversary was mere weeks away.  

Strange how it felt like time had flown by so fast, but at the same time felt like he and Ryuu had been together for forever as well. 

"I look so good, you can't help but stare can you?" 

Ryuu's voice was still hoarse from sleep, but it still managed to pull Io out of his thoughts. He smiled. "Good morning." 

"Morning." Ryuu sat up, a tiny frown creating crinkles above his nose. "Everything okay?" 

"Yes, of course." Io replied. "I was just thinking." 

Ryuu sighed, he lowered his gaze and snuggled closer. "It wasn't fair that I didn't explain last night." 

Io wanted to know the reason for last night too, but Ryuu had seemed so upset before, Io wasn't sure if it was the right to ask about it. After a few seconds, Io sat up and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. It wasn't that hard to come up with reasons why Ryuu would have been so upset. "Do... Do you want to talk about it?" 

"Guess I should." 

"Yes, you should..." 

Ryuu didn't look at Io when he started talking. "Remember when I was dark Vesta?" Ryuu asked, resting his forehead against Io's chest and taking a deep breath, savoring the lingering scent of Io's cologne. A great thing, he'd miss once Io left. 

"Of course, I remember." Io answered, his arms tightened around Ryuu. He'd never forget the horrifying sight of Ryuu's forced dark transformation. Ryuu's purple fire attacks, those large rotting wings. "Even if I wanted to forget..." Io murmured, stroking Ryuu's back. 

He could feel the scars on Ryuu's back, even through the fabrics of Ryuu's pajamas. 

Ryuu exhaled softly. "That day... the Nightmare Soldier was in my house, it had baba-chan and.... I gave it what it wanted." 

Io nodded, his chin resting on top of Ryuu's head. He heard that part from Noa herself. The poor woman had been a terrified mess. They'd all been scared then. They knew about the stakes, and why the Darkness needed a dark Battle Lover. They didn't know how hurt Vesta would be when they reached him, but they were scared for it. 

"When it turned me..."  Ryuu continued. "It showed me all my worst memories..." Even the ones he hadn't thought of in years. "My parents fighting, being left behind at baba-chan's place, the monsters destroying my portfolio. And... It was like every bad thought I had about myself was back."  

If he closed his eyes and just thought about it, Ryuu could still re-experience that moment when he let the monster corrupt him. Unable to move, freezing cold and feeling like you were slowly being crushed. 

"Ryuu?"  

Right, this wasn't the time to go down memory lane. "One of the memories the soldier showed me was of you, telling me you got the internship you wanted and were gonna study in America."  

Ryuu felt Io move. Io's grip around slackened and Io lifted his head. Ryuu took advantage of this to pull away from his boyfriend, so he could meet those grey eyes. "And I don't want that!" Ryuu exclaimed. "You were so happy and proud, and I don't want a moment you're happy about to go down as a bad memory for me."  

Io was eyeing at him with such an intense look. Ryuu's face felt warm. "I was just scared... Still am."  

They both dropped their gazes after that, a long moment of silence stretching out between them. 

Ryuu was surprised when he felt Io's arms return around him. Not that he'd complain about that. He snuggled against his boyfriend. "Io?" 

"I'm scared too..."  

"What?"  

"I'm scared too." Io repeated. "I'll move to America, a new city, a new home... No longer seeing you or the others every day." 

Ryuu blinked. What Io was describing sounded terrifying. Way worse than how he imagined it for himself. He lifted his head, facing Io again. "I'm so sorry, babe I.."   

Io shook his head, exhaling softly. "Big changes are coming."   

For the first time Ryuu was aware of the way Io's jaw was set. Was allowed to see the tension in Io's shoulders, and the worry in those grey eyes. Nodding slowly, Ryuu lightly pecked Io on the lips. "I don't think I've ever seen you scared before." 

' _You just weren't conscious at the time._ ' Io didn't voice that thought out loud. "I am scared though. I'll be somewhere new.... Away from you and everything I know." 

"For five years..."   

Five long years, Io shuddered thinking about it. He had everything planned. He knew which teachers he'd have, where'd work and where he'd live. But the prospect of actually moving seemed so daunting still. Io thought immigrating for a while wouldn't be this scary. After all, he had moved away from his mother's home the moment he was legally able to do so. 

Turned out leaving Binan city was much harder. "I even considered not going at all, and-"  

"But you have to!"  

Ryuu's outburst took Io by surprise. "I thought you'd be happy if I didn't go."  

"…You'd be miserable if you didn't go." Ryuu sighed. He chewed on his bottom lip. He wanted Io to stay with him, but that wasn't fair at all. Ryuu remembered very well how happy Io had been when he got that internship in the states. "You learned everything you can here already. And... you'll show them just how amazing Naruko Io is."  

"And then I'll come right back to you." Io finished. "We can move in together then."  

Ryuu chuckled sadly. As if he wasn't already regularly spending five nights a week at Io's place already. "Sounds like a perfect love story."  

And they could keep it as their perfect love story. 

* * *

 Kinshirou could count the number of times he'd visited the Pastry Emporium on one hand. A grand total of two times. It wasn't like Kurotama bath, where their whole group would hang out at least three times a week. Atsushi wasn't much of a sweet tooth when it came to pastries, and when the student council would go out for tea or sweets, they'd go to a fancier tea house. 

Not to a common bakery owned by Zaou Noa. But now that En had a part-time job there, Kinshirou had no excuse not to visit the place. Which was what he did that day, arriving a few hours before lunch time, so the bakery wouldn’t be too crowded. 

As Kinshirou expected, there were only a handful of people at the bakery, two couples who were already enjoying their sandwiches, and woman at the counter waiting for En to hand her her fresh loaf of bread. 

The dirty blonde nodded in Kinshirou's direction when he saw the shorter man. "Here you go ma'am." En said, handing the woman the plastic bag. "Have a nice day." 

As soon as the woman left the bakery En turned around. Kinshirou didn’t have to squint to see the older boy was yawning not too subtly. "Morning Yufuin."  

En grunted and turned back around. "Morning prez." He muttered, rubbing his eyes. "What brings you here?" 

"I decided to see your work place, and maybe study here for a while." Kinshirou answered, unimpressed by En still rubbing his eyes. "It's not that early En." 

"It is for the weekend." En muttered. "Especially when I started at eight in the morning." 

Fair enough. Kinshiou tried to keep his face neutral, but he really was proud of his friend. "You're working hard." 

"Tell me about it." 

The door to the kitchen of the bakery opened and Noa walked into the main area, carrying a large tray with two fresh pies on it. The light-haired woman smiled when she saw Kinshirou. "It's been a while, you're visiting En-kun right?" 

Surprised that Noa recognized him, Kinshirou nodded. 

"That's nice." She looked at En. "You've been working hard. Why don't you take a break to talk to your friend?" 

En smiled, shoulders sagging in relief. "Thanks, Noa-san, Kinshirou go pick a table, I'll grab us something to drink." 

Deciding not to comment on En giving him an order, Kinshirou did as he was told. He picked a table in the corner and placed his book bag on the chair besides him and grabbed the two books he'd need.  

He only read two paragraphs when En arrived and sat down, placing a cup of tea in front of Kinshirou. 

"It's jasmine tea, new stuff." En told Kinshirou. "Thought you'd like it." 

Taking a sip from the tea, Kinshirou smiled. "It's nice." 

"I need coffee more." En said before taking a small sip from his espresso. He had added more sugar too it than any customer asked of him so far. He needed the energy for today though. 

"It must be hard for someone like to get used to a job." 

Any other person would be offended by Kinshirou's statement. En wasn't. "It's getting better." En shrugged, he preferred being lazy, and getting up this early today had been... nightmarish. "The payment is nice." 

"It will just take some time for you be able to afford and find an apartment." Kinshirou pointed out. "Have you told Atsushi yet?" 

En shook his head. "I want to surprise him." 

Kinshirou nodded, a small crease in his brows. "Make sure you balance it all out well." 

" _You're_  giving me advice on that?" En snorted, shaking his head in amusement. "You're only now following your own advice Kinshirou." 

"Exactly." Kinshirou nodded. "Learn from my mistakes." 

En smiled at his friend. "Thanks, prez... Speaking of balance, I heard you and your wife are getting along."  

"We have." Kinshirou replied, a smile on his face. "Madoka is kind, it was foolish thinking I could ignore her for the years we remain married." 

"But so very you huh?" 

The friends continued to talk for another ten minutes until it was time for En to get back to work. Lunch hour was approaching and more customers started entering the bakery. Kinshirou stayed for a while longer. Finishing another cup of tea, and studying for an upcoming test.  

Before he left Kinshirou walked over to Noa and handed her an envelope. Once he explained his intentions Noa smiled and ruffled the man's white hair. "That's very nice of you." 

Blushing Kinshirou ducked his head. "I uhm... thank you Zaou-san." 

After Kinshirou left, Noa had to wait until the bakery emptied out again, so she could hand En the envelope. When the opportunity came she walked over to the blue-eyed man smiled. "Before I forget, your friend left you a generous tip." 

"Eh?" Blinking in confusion, En took the envelope and opened it. Blue eyes widened in shock. There had to be at least 56813 Yen in there. "Kinshirou...  _Fuck_." 

* * *

 She had no idea this would feel so nice. Madoka had gone to a spa with her friends before, but not to such a fancy place like this. A woman was painting her nails, while another was styling her hair. Madoka usually didn't like being pampered like this, but she was loving it today. Madoka let out a content sigh. 

"It feels nice doesn't it?" Akoya smiled. He he was seated in the chair besides Madoka, a cosmologist polishing his nails, and another making a side braid in his long hair. 

"So relaxing." Madoka agreed. "Thanks for inviting me." 

"I needed company." With his free hand, Akoya reached for the cup of tea on the small table on his right. "These things are less fun alone." 

"So, you do this often then?" 

Akoya smiled. "Look around." 

That was confusing. Madoka looked around, taking a moment to admire some of the artwork. The whole spa smelled wonderful, even the uniforms the employees wore seemed so beautiful.  

Eventually her brown eyes landed on a white towel draped over an empty chair. There in the corner of the towel, in elegant pink letters, were the words ' _Gero's beauty Salon, Binan'._  

Feeling foolish for not realizing sooner, Madoka sighed. "Your family owns the place." 

"My family owns several beauty salons and spas all around the country." Akoya clarified, a smile on his face. "Very useful right?" 

"Right..." 

"I'm glad you're enjoying this." Akoya continued, leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. "I don't have many friends... that like spa days. Ryuu likes it a bit, but he hates getting stuff on his face." 

"No face masks for him huh?" Madoka guessed, voice not hiding her amusement. 

"Nope, Io did enjoy it some, but...." Akoya clicked his tongue. He opened his eyes and looked at Madoka. "I think he just likes being treated to free stuff." He shrugged, not wanting to gossip or delve into his old crush on Io. It was pretty embarrassing in retrospect. "I tried taking Kinshirou and Ibushi, we got massages." 

At that Madoka actually snorted. "Kinshirou and strangers touching him?" 

"It went as well as you imagined." Akoya chuckled. "Ibushi and I..." The long-haired man trailed off, shoulders slumping. He really did miss the old days, when he could easily hang out with Ibushi and Kinshirou all the time. Before it felt like their lives had gotten so complicated. "It was a good day."  

Madoka noticed the change in Akoya's mood right away. "Are you okay?" 

"Hm? Oh yes..." Akoya nodded, but he wasn't willing to meet Madoka's eyes again. 

"Then why do you look so sad?" 

Akoya kept his gaze on his lap for a while longer before looking up. "Can you all give us a moment please?" He requested of the beauticians. 

"Of course, Gero-sama." One of the women said, bowing before him. 

The four women left and Akoya adressed Madoka again. "It's probably nothing. I'm just worried about Ibushi." 

Madoka tilted her head to the side. "Why?" 

"Like I said, it's probably nothing." Akoya frowned deeply, fingers tightening around his teacup.  

Reaching out, Madoka put her hand on Akoya's arm. "You can tell me if you want." 

It helped that Akoya really did want to hear someone else's opinion on this. Even though Ryuu and En assured him Ibushi was alright. "It's just a feeling. Like something isn't right." 

When Madoka didn't reply right away, Akoya sighed and put his teacup down. "See?!" The long-haired man exclaimed. "You think I'm overreacting too!" 

"No, I don't." Madoka shook head, gently squeezing Akoya's arm. 

Akoya blinked rapidly, forcing away the tears that had suddenly filled his eyes. "You don't?" 

"I don't." Madoka repeated, shaking her head. She didn't know much about relationships, but she did understand gut feelings. When her mom first got sick, Madoka had a gut feeling too. Sometimes deep down, you could already sense something about to happen. "How long have you been together?" 

"Almost a year now..."  Akoya said, voice soft. "Our first anniversary is coming up... we'll celebrate during winter break when I go there." 

"So, you know him best?" 

"Yeah..." Akoya's eyes narrowed as he pondered over Madoka's words. Ibushi was a hard person to read. He didn't like worrying others, and often didn't feel like he needed to be thanked for all he did. But Akoya could tell when Ibushi was pleased, when he was embarrassed and when he was happy. When Ibushi was worried or hurt, pleasured or sad. He could tell. "Yeah," Akoya nodded. "I do know him best, I shouldn't doubt my instincts. I know Ibu-chan." 

"Maybe you two should talk when you go there." Madoka suggested.  

Akoya nodded a look of determination on his face. "I will, thanks for the advice. Oh," He blinked a smile returning to his features. "Would like to go shopping with Ryuu and me tomorrow?" 

Maybe it was relaxation the spa day brought to her. Or maybe it was the way Akoya trusted her. Or how she knew that both Akoya and Ryuu adored her kitten and were nice people. But grinned. "I'd love to. Thanks." 

* * *

 It was well in the afternoon when Kinshirou returned home, he had enough of the library and tea houses. Nothing like studying in the peace of his own house. That thought had surprised him, but at the library Kinshirou had been looking forward to the comfort of home. 

He just wasn't sure exactly when he started to think of this house as his home. The again it wasn't really like his home with his parents had been very homey. 

Kinshirou put his slippers on and grabbed his books, then he went to the living room. Pausing when he noticed a vase on the floor. It wasn't broken thankfully, but there was a puddle of water on the floor. At least the roses hadn't wilted yet. 

The door had been locked though. And all the windows were closed to keep the November chill out. 

So how did the vase end on the floor? 

Upon closer inspection Kinshirou discovered that one of the roses had... bite marks on it. 

Frowning Kinshirou started to look around, fearing he'd find a rat hiding the house. 

What he didn't expect to find was a small, white and grey bundle of fur. Peacefully asleep, curled up on the couch. 

"Oh..." Kinshirou raised an eyebrow, a smile tugging on his lips as he approached the couch. "Hello there." 

* * *

 A notification on his phone alerted Ibushi that he had an email. Opening it, he read it through and felt his heart sink. Ibushi resisted the urge to groan. The numbers 10% glared at him in bright red ink. Another test he failed. The fourth one this month. 

How does one go from being a top student in high school, to barely getting by in college in only eight months? 

His parents didn’t know about his bad results yet. In fact the only ones aware were his teachers and Atsushi. Ibushi wanted to keep it that way for now. This was embarrassing enough already. Ibushi didn't know exactly when college became so hard. So frustrating. But he did know that he'd be in serious trouble if he didn't step up and started working on his grades soon.  

Which brought to mind another problem. It was to work on something you didn't care for. 

Sighing, Ibushi folded the piece of paper and put it in his bag. Perhaps Yufuin could offer advice on this matter. 

* * *

 Madoka hummed to herself while on her way home. A cheery voiceless tune. Today had been so nice, and tomorrow she'd go shopping with her new friends too. It was astonishing how things were changing.  

A few months back she hadn't dared to think she'd make friends in Binan, let alone that she would start to like it there.

A cold wind blew past her and the young woman shivered, pulling her coat tighter around herself. Living away from her parents was hard, but the freedom really wasn't that bad. She liked deciding what she'd eat and cooking her own meals. 

That she had a maid who helped around in the house whenever Madoka called was very handy too. Today she asked Hina-chan to buy ingredients for a vegatable soup Madoka wanted to make. Hina would buy the groceries, unpack them at Madoka's home, and then leave again. It was a handy system. 

As it turned out Madoka was also really starting to like cooking for others. It was nice when Kinshirou liked her food. Maybe one of these days she could ask if Akoya and Ryuu would like to stay over dinner. Yumoto-kun and Yufuin-san might like that too.  

Madoka was still smiling when she arrived home and entered the house. The woman was surprised to find the door unlocked, but decided the maid must have probably forgotten to lock up after herself. 

Still humming, Madoka made her way to the kitchen, freezing in her tracks when she heard a voice. 

"Madoka, are you home?" 

"...Kinshirou?" Madoka called out nervously. She assumed her husband would spend the day at the library again, but here he was. But... she hadn't put Koko in her room before she left this morning. Maybe Kinshirou hadn't noticed the kitten yet. "What are you doing here?" 

"I decided to study at home today." Kinshirou answered. "It's peaceful here." 

Something about his tone confused Madoka. "It is." Worrying her bottom lip, she entered the living room. "Kinshirou there's something I have to tell you..." She trailed of, mouth dropping open. 

This didn't make sense. 

Kinshirou was sitting on the couch. A textbook in his hand. Nothing unusual so far. In fact Kinshirou seemed pretty relaxed like that. What  _was_  unusual was the kitten curled up on Kinshirou's lap, which Kinshirou was absently petting. 

Madoka swallowed. "I can explain." 

"I do hope so." Kinshirou replied, not quite smirking. "Your cat looks far too young to be separated from its' mother." 

"She is..." Madoka blinked, tilting her head. Kinshirou didn't seem annoyed at all. "I asked the man at the pet store, and he told me Koko needed to fed kitten milk every three hours..." She paused for a moment. "Hina-san feeds her when I'm not at home." 

Kinshirou nodded, putting his textbook down beside him. He was still stroking the kitten's fur. He actually chuckled when Koko started purring. Somehow, he wasn't that surprise when he found Koko. It matched the vague memory he had from when he was sick. Of something small and furry entering his room. "Where did she come from?" 

"I found her." Madoka answered walking closer and sitting down next to Kinshirou. "In the trash, couldn't leave her behind." 

"Of course not." Kinshirou wouldn't have done the same thing. He wouldn't have brought the kitten home. But he'd have taken her to a shelter. Now that she was in their home though... Well there was no need to change that. "Is she... Koko healthy?" 

"I think so." 

Kinshirou raised an eyebrow. "You think so?" 

"I haven't taken her to a vet." Madoka explained. "But the man at the pet store said she's okay." 

"Why wouldn't you have her checked up." Kinshirou questioned, rubbing behind Koko's ear. 

"Vets are expensive." 

The look Kinshirou gave her confused Madoka. He seemed unimpressed, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. "What?" 

"Expensive, Madoka?" 

"Yes, we can't afford- Oh..." Madoka winced. "Right... We can afford it." 

"Yes, we can." Kinshirou agreed, nodding his head. Koko mewed and Kinshirou struggled not to grin. It made him think back to when he still trusted Zundar. The green hedgehog had been superior, but Kinshirou had enjoyed taking care of the animal-like alien. "We should let our cat be checked out." 

Madoka smiled. "Our cat?"  

"Indeed." For the first time ever, Kinshirou sent her a look that could almost be described as playful. "If it's our house, then it's also our cat." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The money Kinshirou gave to En, is about 500 US dollars.


	14. Plans for the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En and Kinshirou make a deal about money, a promise En intends to keep. Meanwhile the pinks' day out gets interrupted when Akoya and Ryuu's dad shows up at Ryuu's home.

Kinshirou and En were meeting up at the Pastry Emporium again. Kinshirou had no idea why the older man requested he'd visit the bakery again, but he didn't mind. He could easily do his school work at Noa-san's bakery after all. But it was especially odd that En wanted him to be there so early in the morning.  

The bakery was empty when Kinshirou entered. En was already waiting for him, sitting at the same table as the day before. Sitting there with a cup of coffee for himself and a cup of jasmine tea for Kinshirou. 

Bewildered, Kinshirou took a seat in the chair opposite to En. "Did I keep you waiting?" 

"Not really. Thanks for coming." En said, fingers around his coffee cup. 

Kinshirou could tell that something was bothering his friend. His tone spoke of deep thought. "Is something the matter?" 

"Nn..." En groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded envelope. Sighing he placed the envelope on the table and pushed it towards Kinshirou. "I can't accept this." 

Kinshirou raised an eyebrow and put made no move to take the envelope. "I gave you that money." 

"And now I'm giving it back." 

"Why?" 

"Why?" En repeated, incredulously. "I can't just- You don't- Kinshirou, do you even know how much cash you put in there?"   

"Yes," Kinshirou rolled his eyes. "I know how to count Yufuin." 

"Then why?" 

Kinshirou knew that if he had he been talking to any other person than En, that last question would have been a loud exclamation. But he was talking to En, and Kinshioru didn't like that troubled look on his friend's face. "You're in need of money, and I have the means to give you that." Kinshirou moved his shoulders, stopping himself from stopping. "I am merely helping my best friend." 

"You mean Atsushi." Was En's reply. 

"I meant you." 

En's eyebrows went up at that. "Isn't Atsushi your best friend? And Ibushi or Akoya." 

Blushing, Kinshirou looked away. "You can have more than one best friend..." 

En blinked then smiled. Kinshirou had really changed for the better. In their childhood Kinshirou would never say such a thing about friendship. Let alone believe it. That smile on En's face didn't last long. His blue eyes landed on that envelope with money once more. "You say you're helping a friend, but this is more than a little help Prez." En pointed out, sagging forward. More money than he deserved to just receive from a friend. "It's really too much and I shouldn't accept." En looked up when Kinshirou chuckled. "What?" 

"You actually sound like At-chan right now." Kinshirou directed the attention to their shared person of interest. 

"I do?" En rubbed the back of his head, a small smile forming on his face. "He's rubbing off on me. Not a bad person for that to happen with." 

"Most definitely not." Kinshirou agreed. He took a sip of his tea, watching En the whole time. "I'm doing this for him as well." 

"I won't disappoint him." 

"I know you won't."  _You better._  Kinshirou's eyes narrowed. "I do know you still haven't told him about your job." 

En blinked. "How do you know?" 

Kinshirou was smirking now. "If you had, then it would be all At-chan would talk about. Telling me 'En-chan this, and En-chan that'. Trust me I'd know." 

"He talks about me that much?" 

Kinshirou nodded. "And it's... very great that you want to find a place for you and At-chan. But for that you could use some help financially." Kinshirou said, he placed his fingers on the envelope and pushed it towards En again. "Allow me to help." 

En gazed at the envelope for long seconds. A deep frown on his face. "Let me pay you back later." He said, finally taking the envelop. 

"There's no need for-" 

"I want to." En insisted. "That's the only way it feels right to accept such a sum of cash." 

"Very well." Kinshirou nodded, smiling at his friend. "Someday in the future." 

"Some day in the future. 

* * *

 

"So, you applied already right?" Ryuu asked Madoka as they walked through the mall along with Akoya. They'd been shopping together all morning. Dressed warmly for the day's cold weather.

Madoka nodded, a cheerful smile on her face. "Still waiting if I got in though." 

"You  _are_  the type to work at a daycare." Akoya commented, briefly rubbing his chin as he pictured it. Madoka surrounded by a bunch of toddlers. A cute sight indeed.

That made both Madoka and Ryuu stop walking and gaze at Akoya in confusion. 

"There's a type for that?" Madoka questioned, blinking in confusion and tilting her head to the side. Her purple scarf falling over her shoulder as she did so. 

"There kinda is though." Ryuu said, slowly nodded his head.  

Deciding against asking for clarification for that, Madoka giggled and continued walking. Ryuu following after her. She already has two bags full of new clothes. Akoya and Ryuu really knew the best clothing stores in the city.  

Ryuu hummed as he caught up with his friends. He only had one paper bag to thank for the hours of shopping. One that he was holding onto tightly, because in it was a new tablet he bought for Io's birthday and supplies to customize a tablet case. 

"You gave up your job at your grandma's bakery, right?" Madoka asked. 

"That the brat did." Akoya answered before Ryuu could, being the cause of Ryuu rolling his eyes in an over-exaggerated way. Which earned a giggle from Madoka. 

Madoka had one more question for Ryuu though. "So, you've got no income?" 

A grin formed on Ryuu's face as he thought about his other, still somewhat new source of income. "I sell other stuff actually." He said winking at the short girl. 

A fiery red blush colored Madoka's cheeks red and Akoya groaned. "Jewelry." Akoya muttered, shaking his head. "Ryuu sells the jewelry he makes." 

"My boyfriend helped me open a lil webshop." Ryuu added, stilling grinning. "It was Io's idea when I got into making accessories." 

"And your earrings?" 

Almost automatically Ryuu's hand went up to tug at his silver ear studs. "Nah, these were a birthday gift from my grandma when I turned fourteen." 

Madoka expected Akoya to comment or for Ryuu to chuckle and say "Got'cha" but no such thing happened. And Madoka was very aware of how odd and amusing her new friends were. 

"We have to go into this store!" Akoya said a bounce in his step. He eagerly pointed at a shop across the street. "They have the best cashmere sweaters this season!" And with that said, Akoya grabbed Madoka's wrist and dragged her towards the shop he wanted to enter. Ryuu right behind them, pace just as fast as Akoya's. 

* * *

 

Atsushi was laying on his bed, his right arm raised so he could gaze at his engagement ring. His roommate was out and Atsushi had no classes left for today. He didn't feel like cooking, doing a puzzle nor did he want to read any of his manga. 

In fact, Atsushi didn't feel like doing any of his usual hobbies. He'd like to play a video game or two, but he wasn't in the mood for a single player game. 

Atsushi sighed. He shouldn't fool himself. He was missing his fiancé a lot today. Lately En was taking extra courses in college, which left him with less time to be online.   

"I wonder if you don't feel like napping today." Atsushi murmured, eyes on the wedding ring.  

Only two more weeks till winter break. Atsushi was already counting down the days.  

And after winter break it would only be another three months before the school year was over. Atsushi would officially finish his first year and move on to his second and final year of culinary school. 

A big part of the final year would be practical exams and interning at a restaurant. Atsushi knew he should already be looking into finding a place for that, but hadn't gotten around to it just yet. There was  _one_  particular restaurant he'd like to intern at for his practical exams next year though. Maybe he could request it when he was in Binan city this winter break.

Or he could sent an email to CocokaraCurry.

Atsushi was about to sit up and grab his laptop, when there was a knock on his door. A second later Ibushi opened the door and walked in. "Can we talk?" 

"Ibushi?" Atsushi sat up, blinking. "Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing new." Ibushi replied. Because saying that nothing was wrong would be a lie. "I was hoping we could talk." He said walking further into the room before sitting down on the chair at Atsushi's desk. 

"Of course." Atsushi answered. 

Despite the obvious consent, Ibushi didn't start talking right after that. The man sat there, his arms crossed over his chest and a pensive look on his face. 

"Ibushi?" Atsushi said, wondering what was going on with his friend. 

Ibushi sighed again. "You want to work at a restaurant right?" He asked. "And be a chef?" 

Still not sure what this was all about Atsushi nodded his head. 

"And you're going to marry Yufuin." 

"After graduation." Atsushi gave a curt nod. "Although that sounds very far away right now." He chuckled looking at his engagement ring again. "En-chan's philosophy master takes another three years, six if he wants a PhD. And I'll finish next yea-" 

"When did you know what you wanted to do with your life?" Ibushi cut him off, then when he realized how terribly rude he was being Ibushi cringed, clenching his eyes shut for several seconds and let out a long breath. "I'm sorry... That was... bad." 

It wasn't bad. Not at all. But for someone with Ibushi's standards it was out of character. Atsushi frowned leaning forward. Last time he and Ibushi talked, the younger man had been struggling with his grades. This time Ibushi looked downright lost. "You're not doing so well, are you?" 

"I'm not." Ibushi shook his head, rubbing his forehead. "I don't know what to do, and..." An odd chuckle escaped him. "You and Yufuin are like the most figured out people I know." 

"Figured out?" 

Ibushi sucked on his inner cheek. "Like you've got everything already figured out." He confirmed. "You both know what you want to do with your life. Where you wanna live what kind of work you want to do. It's... Impressive." Something Ibushi really envied them for. Business school wasn't for him, in retrospect it was foolish of him to think he'd just get through it without a hitch.

"Well I wouldn't say we've got it all figured out..." Atsushi replied, stroking his ring before putting his hands on his lap. "En-chan doesn’t know what he wants with his degree, and there's some things we haven't discussed... like kids." 

"You're twenty Atsushi." Ibushi pointed out, not unkindly. "You don't need to know if you want kids. It's already amazing that you know where you want to live, who you want to spent the rest of your life with and what work you want to do." 

Ibushi had only one of those figured out, and he didn't even know if Akoya felt the same. Most of their relationship had been long distance so far. They'd never really talked about the future yet. "I want to be with him..." 

"Then telling him that will help." Atsushi stated. 

Ibushi didn't reply, and Atsushi couldn't help but feel bad his friend. "It was when I was out for dinner with my family."  

Confused, Ibushi lifted his head and looked at Atsushi. 

"We were out for dinner and it was so delicious, it was a small restaurant but it was nice and cozy." Atsushi continued, it was nostalgic thinking about it. "The food was so great there, and made my family so happy... my dad even went and personally thanked the chef." 

"That's when you knew?" 

"That's when I started thinking about becoming a cook." Atsushi corrected. Over time that idea had turned into a real dream. Atsushi wasn't sure when exactly that happened, but he was glad it did. There was something comforting about when you ate your favorite meal and it tasted just right. "I know it sounds childish, but I want to cook food that makes people happy."  

"That's not childish at all." Ibushi said in response. If anything that sounded admirable. "Be proud of your dreams... it's good that you have them." 

Up until now Atsushi hadn't considered having a set goal that admirable. Hadn't fully realized how hard college life would be if he didn't have an idea of how he wanted his future to look. College was difficult enough already. So this had to be so frustrating for Ibushi and others. "Thanks, Ibushi... I'm sure you'll figure out what you want to do eventually too." 

Ibushi smiled at his friend, conveying relief as much as he could. Relief that wasn't there. "I will." He lied through his teeth. "Thank you for your time Atsushi."  

And as hurriedly walked through the door, Ibushi couldn't help that slight twinge in his chest, and that feeling of regret following him on his way out. Jealousy wasn't a good feeling, Ibushi knew that Akoya would likely call it an ugly emotion. But it was exactly what he felt like as he left Atsushi's dorm. 

Jealous and wistful.  

* * *

 "I've got just the right kind of earrings for you." Ryuu said as he opened the front door to his home. After the small group of three finished their shopping session they had agreed to go to Ryuu's house to show Madoka the accessories he made. "Something small, but cute." 

Madoka tightened her grip around her shopping bags. "I told you I don't want to pierce my ears." 

"Then I got just the right phone case for you." Ryuu amended, chuckling. 

Neither of them realized that Akoya had slowed down behind them. Being the only one of them to notice that the door to the Zaou household should have been locked. "Guys?" 

But Madoka and Ryuu hadn't heard him and kept walking further. Until they reached the living room where they abruptly stopped. 

Fearing the worst, Akoya hurriedly walked to his friends' side. But it wasn't a burglar or murderer waiting for them in the living room. It was a white-haired man with bright brown eyes, sitting on the couch. 

Stunned Akoya pushed past Madoka and Ryuu to enter the living room. "Father?" He asked confusion and disdain coloring his tone. "What are you doing here?" 

Behind him Ryuu was gazing at his biological father as well, a grimace on his face. "Gero-san." 

Gero Osamu stood up, his stance betrayed how uncomfortable he felt. "Boys," He said in form of greeting. 

"What are you doing here?" Akoya repeated his question. 

"Noa-san let me in." Osamu answered, he looked around taking in the home his youngest son grew up in. "She only let me in after I convinced her that I had a very good offer for you." He said looking at Ryuu. Then he forced out a chuckle. "I didn't know how scary Noa-san could be." 

When Ryuu bristled up in response, jaw setting tightly, Osamu belatedly realized that insulting Ryuu's caretaker would not get him closer to the son he had never known. "I'm sorry..." He muttered rubbing the back of his neck. "Ryuu, I was hoping we could talk." 

"Talk?" Ryuu echoed, glaring at his father. 

Biting on his bottom lip Akoya looked from Ryuu to their father. This was the first time the three of them were in the same room since Osamu told them they were related all those months ago. 

And honestly Akoya didn't feel that comfortable with this development. His stomach felt cold, and he had to keep clenching and un-clenching his fists to pretend to not feel how his hands shook. "I... Come on Madoka, let's go." 

"Uhm... Okay." Madoka nodded, taking a step backwards. 

"We'll be at the bakery." Akoya told Ryuu before leaving the house with Madoka. 

Ryuu watched them go, wanting to leave with them, or for them to stay. Anything but be with the father who hadn't wanted him. Groaning Ryuu turned back to Osamu. "Guess I have no choice but to hear you out, seeing you're in my house and all." 

Osamu made humming sound and sat back on the couch, patting the spot besides him. 

Eyes narrowing, Ryuu made a point of sitting down on the chair on the other side of the room. "So..." He said, hands on the armrest. "What do you want to talk about?" 

Leaning forward, Osamu folded his hands over each other. "Akoya told me you'll study fashion as well. To the same college as him even." He said trying meet Ryuu's eyes, but his son was having none of it. Osamu knew he deserved this attitude. 

He had no right wanting anything from Ryuu. He lost that right seventeen years, ten months and twenty days ago. Yet ever since telling the boys the truth, and seeing Akoya get closer to the half-brother he never knew he had... Osamu didn't even know how to describe this conflicting feeling. That feeling that was both hope and dread. Excitement and regret. Mingling together and making the man wish he had been a better man for the sake of his sons and late wife. "It's good that you and Akoya are getting close." 

"It's nice having more family." Ryuu's voice was nothing but cold. 

Akoya could do that too. Give such icy looks, they'd make hell freeze over. Twice. 

God knows Osamu had been on the receiving end of those looks too often after Kyoko's death. 

"You two are similar." Osamu continued, watching Ryuu. "You look a lot like your mother, but some of your behavior is similar to mine and Akoya's, it's-" 

"Can you get to the point!" 

Osamu winced but nodded. "Right... Did you think about your living accommodations for when you're there?" 

That was a surprising subject. Ryuu sat up a little, expression actually relaxing. "Not really, I figured I'd move into a dorm." Ryuu answered. "Baba-chan has been saving up for it and all." 

"That's what I thought. And why I told her my idea first." Osamu replied. 

"Your idea?" 

Nodding, Osamu reached into his pocket and pulled out a key which he showed to Ryuu. "This is the key to an apartment I own in Tokyo." He told his youngest son. "It's twenty minutes away from the college you and Akoya will go to. I want you to live there." 

Ryuu choked, pulling back in his chair so fast the chair actually shoved a few inches backwards. "You-! You're giving me a house?!" 

"An apartment." Osamu nodded. "Only if you want to of course!" He hastily added. "It's... large. Very big. Multiple bedrooms and two bathrooms. The baths are lovely, large traditional ones. It's on the ninth floor..." 

But Ryuu had already stopped listening. That apartment already sounded way bigger than his home here with baba-chan. Bigger than any place Ryuu would likely ever be able to afford on his own. Something he'd have had in a life where his parents were honest, decent people. But not- Ryuu wildly shook his head. "I can't just accept that!" 

"Sure, you can." Osamu insisted. "As a Gero you deserve-" 

"But I'm not!" Ryuu cried, getting to his feet. "I'm not a Gero and never have been because I was just your dirty little secret! Now-" 

"Just think about it." Osamu interrupted, tossing the key onto the coffee table. "You don't owe me anything, but I  _do_ owe you. And I want to help." Osamu stood up. "If you don't want the apartment you can give the keys to Akoya or give the key back to me yourself." 

And with that Osamu left. Ryuu watched him go, shoulders slumping when he heard the front door click shut. He hadn't spoken to Gero-san in months, hadn't wanted to see the man again. 

Clearly Gero-san did not feel the same way. 

Ryuu looked at the key on the coffee table. The apartment did sound nice.... But it wouldn't be right to accept an offer from Gero-san. Right? 

Ryuu jumped when his phone beeped. Groaning, the pink-haired teen grabbed his phone and checked his messages.  

Akoya: We met up with Yufuin and the fluffhead, now we're heading to the bathhouse. Call Io and meet us there okay? 

To the bathhouse... How wonderfully normal. 

Before Ryuu could type up a reply another message came in. 

Akoya: Are you okay? 

A small smile formed on Ryuu's face and he texted Akoya to let him and Madoka know that he was alright. And that he'd meet them in an hour. He wanted to make a start on personalizing the tablet case for Io. 

* * *

An hour and a half later the group was meeting up at Kurotama. The water was warm and just right for after a busy day. Something En was very grateful for. It was just what his aching muscles needed. 

A hot bath and time with his friends. It was times like this that made En miss Atsushi a lot. Speaking of missing someone... En looked at Kinshirou and smirked at the younger man.  

"Too bad the men and women have separated baths eh?" En said, referring to Madoka who was in another room of the bathhouse. In the female only bath. En chuckled and poked Kinshirou's side with his elbow. 

Kinshirou rolled his eyes. "You're disgusting." 

"Too gay for that too." Ryuu snickered. "What is it really about En-senpai?" 

En clicked his tongue. "Just saying, if Kinshirou wants to join his wife in the other empty bath, we won't judge." He finished his sentence with a hearty laugh. 

Kinshirou turned bright red and all the boys in the bath shared a laugh. Even Akoya smothered a giggle behind his hand. 

"Oh, we're finally at the stage where we can joke about it." Io observed, eyes bright with amusement. 

Ryuu opened his mouth to comment, but stopped when they heard a voice from the other room.  

"Hey guys, that's hilarious and all!" Madoka called out from the women's bath. "But you know that I can hear you right?"  

It was En's turn to blush. He was glad that Madoka sounded amused as well. He glanced over at Kinshirou again, and shook his head smiling. Kinshirou had lowered himself in the water. Looking ready to drown. 

"Are you enjoying the bath Madoka-chan?" Yumoto called out, not the least bit embarrassed to a naked woman in the other room. It something that came with working at a bathhouse. Yumoto never considered it odd. 

"It's perfect, thank you Yumoto-kun!" Came Madoka's response. 

Pleased with that answered Yumoto relaxed back int the bath. Only for him to perk up again. "Guys! It's going to be time for our traditional Christmas party soon." 

The fellow boys in the bath shared a look. 

"Traditional?" Akoya tilted his head. "Do you mean that party you guys held last year?" 

"We only did it once." Io confirmed. 

Yumoto nodded his head rapidly. Scarlet eyes sparkling and a big grin on his face. "Which means we have to make it a tradition!" He exclaimed, sounding far more determined than needed for someone who just wanted to throw a party with his closest friends every year. 

"Hmm." Kinshirou made a non-committal sound. 

"That does sound nice..." En quietly replied. 

"Eh?!" Came the general chorus from everyone in the bath minus Yumoto and En himself. 

En shrugged. "Traditions are kinda nice." Perhaps having a grandma as his employer was starting to have an effect on him. Or he was taking over Kinshirou's love for tradition. But it was indeed how he felt on the matter. "Especially when you have kids." 

Besides him Kinshirou actually choked. "You and At-chan aren't even married yet and you're already thinking about kids." 

"Hey sometimes it  _is_ kinda fun to think about!" En defended himself. "Have you wondered what you'd want to teach your own kids later in live?" 

And so the conversation drifted over to topics that were both serious and not serious at all. As it was normal for the boys of this group of friends. The perfect kind of normal that was so welcome during a period of many changes. 


	15. Rare flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to plan a Christmas party, but Ryuu isn't in a celebrating mood. He has to tell Akoya about the key their father gave him.
> 
> When Kinshirou comes home, he finds his wife in pain.

Perhaps their little celebration shouldn't have happened when they had school the next day. Io already knew they'd overslept the moment he woke up in the morning after his nineteenth-birthday. 

Normally Io would have been bothered with them being so late for school. But the green-haired man couldn't bring himself to care about the classes he missed. He was already feeling pretty satisfied when he woke up. And one look at his sleeping partner was all it took bring a relaxed grin to Io's face.  

Ryuu was still peacefully asleep besides him. Pink hair a mess, and a pair of black cat ears placed crookedly on his head. Io couldn't resist and started stroking Ryuu's bare back. No longer bothered when his fingers brushed over his boyfriend's scars. 

Just thinking about last night made Io's cheeks heat up. He and Ryuu had really gone all out. The best sex he ever had. And the brownies and gift... "Best birthday ever." Io whispered leaning forward and pecking Ryuu on the lips. 

He smiled when Ryuu stirred. "Good morning babe." 

Ryuu clenched his eyes shut and rolled onto his side. "Not morning yet." 

"I'm afraid so," Io chuckled. "We overslept." 

"Overslept..." Ryuu echoed, nuzzling his cheek against the pillow. A few seconds later he opened his eyes and sat up, groaning. "We're missing class." 

Io didn't care and hugged his boyfriend from behind. Smiling when he saw the hickeys on Ryuu's neck. Those reminders of his birthday night would stay for for a while. "You were amazing last night." He said pecking the discolored skin. Io never would have thought that seeing the hickeys he left on Ryuu's skin could please him so much.  

Ryuu leaned into Io's touch. "You were amazing too..." 

Io was about to make suggest they'd get up and shower and come up with an excuse for cuttinng class, when their phones beeped. 

Yawning, Ryuu adjusted the skimpy black dress he was still wearing and got off bed, walking over to Io's desk where he left his phone. Io grabbed his own phone from his night stand. 

Both had gotten the same message from Yumoto. 

_Seeing you're not at school today I think Io's birthday surprise was great! So glad you had fun senpai. Please still come to_ _Kurotama_ _later_ _tho_ _! We have to hurry and plan our Christmas Party!_   

Chuckling awkwardly Ryuu typed in a quick reply.  _Thanks!_ _why the rush? We still got plenty of time._  that 

Sparing at Io a glance, Ryuu shook his head in amusement at the mortified look on the green-haired man's face. "Yumoto isn't oblivious to things like that anymore huh?" 

"Atsushi-senpai would be disappointed." Io nodded stiffly, cheeks still red. 

A second later Yumoto's reply arrived. Turns out their kouhai wanted to have the party on December 23rd so Akoya and Madoka could still attend the party before they'd leave Binan city for their extended winter breaks. Akoya going to Ibushi in Tokyo, and Madoka returning to  Mitakihara Town, to spend time with her family and friends in her home town.  

Ryuu scoffed. "We can still easily plan a party in the remaining time." 

"Yes, we can." Io agreed before pecking Ryuu's cheek again. "Now, how about we go take a shower?" 

"Together?" 

"Of course." 

* * *

 

"We're not having ramen this time." En informed his friends. Last time caused too much trouble to even consider ordering Christmas ramen again. Hell, in the end none of them had even tasted the ramen last year. Letting out a soft breath, En stretched his arms and leaned his back against the cool tiles. 

"Not like Ramen is the best choice for such an event in the first place." Kinshirou countered, briefly crossing his arms over his bare chest. He got tired of that position all too soon and sank deeper into the warm water. It was too cold outside to not want to stay in the hot water all evening. 

At Yumoto's request the group had gathered together at the bathhouse at the end of the day. Madoka wasn't there in the separate room this time though. Kinshirou suspected his wife had gone straight home after school. Or met up with their maid.  

"What is the right food for this party though." Akoya wondered out loud, pressing his finger against his chin. 

"We could all go out for fried chicken." Ryuu suggested looking at his friends. It was the most common Christmas food after all.  

However, Akoya shuddered, clearly not pleased with the idea. 

"It's really yummy though Ako-chan-senpai!" Yumoto exclaimed, putting his soap bottle down on the floor. "And it's fun that you can-" 

"No eating with your hands." Akoya said before Yumoto could finish. "It's filthy and improper. Especially in front of other people." 

Ryuu rolled his eyes and was about to tell his brother to calm down when Kinshirou spoke up. 

"We could... have the party at my place. Madoka says she likes cooking for people too." He suggested. Kinshirou had never had a party with friends at his home before. Even birthday parties had been an 'elite' only thing during his childhood. So, Kinshirou couldn't deny that he felt the spark of excitement in his chest at the thought of having a party at his home. 

"That works." Io nodded in agreement. "We could all bring something to eat." 

"Just in case Madoka-chan doesn't want to cook." Yumoto added. 

Everyone side-eyed Kinshirou at that and the white-haired man braced himself. Knowing full well what was coming next. 

It was no surprise that it was En who said it. "That's not kind of you man, expecting your wife to cook for us all. Such a bad husband." 

Groaning Kinshirou palmed his forehead, loathing the new running gag his friends created. It was so embarrassing. Even if he sometimes found a few of the jokes the others made about the marriage amusing, most of the ones En made were cringe worthy really. "Still not funny Yufuin." 

"Very funny." En corrected, grinning. "So glad you and Madoka are friends now so we can joke about it." 

Kinshirou didn't reply. Just sank further into the water. Mentally he was already planning how his house should look for the party. Back when he'd been president of the student council he'd been in charge of how the school would look during the holiday season. Surely decorating his own home would be an easier feat. 

* * *

 

When the group was done at the bathhouse they each went their separate ways. Ryuu told Io he'd call him later, before entering Akoya's limousine. He had already told his brother through a text that he wanted to talk to him.  

Akoya signaled his chauffeur to start driving before pushing the black screen that separated the driver from them up. This was definitely going to be a conversation best suited for in private. There was no doubt in Akoya's mind about it. He took a deep breath to prepare himself before turning to Ryuu. "This is about the conversation you had with father right?" 

Ryuu nodded stiffly, glad Akoya already guessed that part. Still searching for the right words, Ryuu reached into his pocket and pulled out the key their father had given him. "He gave me this." 

"A key." Akoya stated raising an eyebrow. "To what?" 

Ryuu sighed. "An apparently very great apartment in Tokyo." 

"A very great...Oh." A tiny crinkle formed between Akoya's eyebrows. "I may have told him that we're going to the same college." He hadn't expected their father to actually do anything with that information.  "Father does ask about you every now and then." 

Up until now Akoya assumed their father asked those questions out of guilt. But he still wasn't sure which guilt Osamu felt stronger. The guilt from cheating on his wife and never telling her even when she was on her deathbed. 

Or the guilt Osamu felt for getting a young woman pregnant and then sending her away. Never knowing his youngest son until Akoya started bringing Ryuu over to the mansion. It probably said a lot about Akoya that he hoped their father felt worse for cheating. It was an ugly thing to want though. Wasn't it?

"He does huh?" Ryuu asked sardonically, completely unaware of his brother's inner turmoil. A part of Ryuu was pleased to know his father wondered about him. But another part of him -a stubborn and hurt part of himself- was mad and frustrated with the man. This too little too late. "So, he thinks he can just give me keys to some fancy place and it's all okay?!" 

"It's not..." Akoya replied, voice just above a whisper. "But you could keep the apartment still. It's way better than a dorm." 

"That's not the point!" 

Akoya winced and looked down at his lap. "I know..." 

Only now aware of how lost Akoya sounded, Ryuu paused and took a deep breath to calm himself. "Akoya...?" 

"It's..." Akoya shook his head, blinking rapidly. "Nothing... nothing." 

"That's not nothing man." Ryuu sighed. The teen rubbed his face and then moved to sit next to his brother. "Sorry, I know he's your dad and..." 

"Your dad too." Akoya said, voice louder than before. "You have the right to be mad." 

Ryuu leaned his head against his seat, facing Akoya. Glad his brother finally looked at him. "And you have the right to be sad for what he did to your mom." 

Akoya nodded and leaned back in his seat as well. He let out a long sigh, shoulders slumping. His- Their father made such a mess. Only good thing that came from it was this. This odd new sibling relationship he never imagined he'd have. "Brat..." 

"Yes?" Ryuu asked, long used to the nickname. 

Akoya met Ryuu's brown eyes, even know it still felt odd that he could see the similarities in Ryuu and their dad. "Father is many things," Akoya told Ryuu. "Cruel even, but... I don't think he'd have given you the key if he didn't want you to live there." 

Biting on his lip, Ryuu looked down at the key. The metal was already warmed by his hand, yet the metal felt so foreign still. How could one small object make him feel so conflicted?  

Osamu said he already discussed this with Noa. So that meant Baba-chan approved. Io would say he should accept something that was so expensive but now free to him.  

"It's... way better than a dorm." Ryuu murmured, eyes on the key. 

"It is..." Akoya agreed. 

After a few long seconds Ryuu looked up again, looking at Akoya with a rare vulnerable look on his face. A look Akoya still wasn't used to either. "Do you know if the apartment is close to Ibushi's place?" Ryuu asked. "So, I can visit you guys... It's gonna be weird living alone in a big place." 

 _Oh,_  Akoya blinked, blue eyes widening. Ryuu didn't want to be alone there... 

Thinking of college and where they'd end up, made Akoya think of Ibushi. His chest felt cold and Akoya clenched his fists. Last night, when they had skyped Ibushi had been distant still. Refusing to admit that something was wrong. 

Leading to Akoya being certain that something was wrong with  _them_. 

Even before Ibushi left for college, the plan was that Akoya would move in with Ibushi after graduating high school. But what if things didn't work out?  

What if Ibusi was tired of him? 

Akoya didn't want to be alone in Tokyo either.

Akoya swallowed, unwilling to bring up his worries now. Why do it when a solution was in plain sight? "Ryuu." Akoya said, placing his hands on Ryuu's shoulders. "What if I move in too?" 

When Ryuu did nothing but stare at him, Akoya released his grip on Ryuu's shoulders. "What?" 

Ryuu was frowning deeply. "I thought you and Ibushi were already going to-" 

"He'll understand." Akoya cut Ryuu off, a fake smile on his face. "Think of how fun it would be if we lived together." 

Like a never-ending sleepover. So much bickering most likely too. Ryuu smiled. "Are you sure?" 

"I'm asking you aren't I?" Akoya replied, smile morphing into something realer. It would be nice wouldn't it? Kind of like regaining what they never got to experience as kids. "We'd need some rules and real plans but-" 

"It's gonna be so awesome!" Ryuu exclaimed. "We'd have movie nights! And I could braid your hair." He said, chuckling. 

The shorter boy's excitement was contagious. "Only if you let me do your nails!" Akoya added, bouncing slightly in his chair. "And for heaven's sake, it's my turn to fix your hair." 

"What do you mean fix?!" 

* * *

 It was dark when Kinshirou came home. Both outside and inside his home. Kinshirou frowned and turned on the lights in the hallway and walked further into the house. "Madoka?" He called out wondering if his wife was even home. 

It was quiet in the house, highlighting to Kinshirou just how big it was. "Madoka are you home?" 

"I'm in here." Madoka's soft voice came from the living room. 

Entering the living room, Kinshirou was surprised to find Madoka curled up under a soft blanket on the couch. He heard her sniffling quietly and for a moment Kinshirou froze. "Madoka?" 

Madoka sat up, the blanket covering her like a hood. "Sorry Kin-chan, but I don't feel good today." 

Walking towards her, Kinshirou put his hand on the armrest of the couch and absently stroked Koko's fur who had been asleep on the couch as well. His green eyes stayed on the short woman.  

"Are you ill?" Kinshirou asked, already feeling guilty. He hadn't seen her that morning, perhaps she'd been sick at home all day. After how kind she'd been to him when he'd been sick, Kinshirou did not like the idea of Madoka being miserable and alone when she was the one in need of care.  

Rubbing her face with her knuckles Madoka gave a short shake of her head. "Not exactly I uhm..." She looked away.  

Even in the unlit room Kinshirou swore he saw the color of Madoka's face darken. "What is it?" 

Madoka pulled the blanket further over her head, shielding herself from Kinshirou's vision. "I... Guess you wouldn't really notice b-before..." Because they only stopped treating each other like strangers a few weeks ago. "Sometimes my period gets... really bad. And I feel terrible." She moaned covering her face with her hands. "It's... Hina cooked today. You know how to microwave things right?" 

Kinshirou's face felt warm and he looked down. "It's... Of course. You can rest." 

He felt bad for how fast he left the room. 

* * *

 

After several attempts Kinshirou succeeded in microwaving his meal and took the dinner to his room. He ate in silence while working on his school work. He couldn’t focus though. His heart wasn't in it.  

Out of habit Kinshirou turned on his computer on exactly 20:00 P.M. At-chan would be online right about now. Knowing Atsushi was likely video chatting with En for a while, Kinshirou waited a few minutes before sending a request for a video chat.  

Yufuin could wait for a few minutes too.  

En had already hogged At-chan for the rest of their lives when he proposed. Smiling to himself Kinshirou leaned back against his desk chair. Relaxing when he saw his friend's face appear on screen. "Hey At-chan, how are you?" 

"Everything is fine. I learned about European dishes today." Atsushi said, tone conveying his cheerfulness. "I'll make you taste some when I come over in a week." 

"I'll look forward to it." Kinshirou smiled. 

"How about you?" Atsushi replied. "How's your day?" 

"It's been fine." Kinshirou answered. How tempting it was to tell Atsushi about meeting up with En at his work. "I've met up with our friends. We'll have a Christmas party before Akoya and Madoka leave the city." 

Atsushi smiled and Kinshirou could tell his friend was thinking of last year's party. Now that he thought about it, there was something regarding Akoya that he really should ask Atsushi about. "At-chan do you know what's going on with Ibushi?" 

Atsushi's eyebrows shot upwards and he found himself no longer able to meet his friend's eyes. 

The lack of response told Kinshirou enough. His green-eyes narrowed and he couldn't deny the slight irritation he felt at the fact that neither Ibushi nor Atsushi told him that something was wrong. "Well?" He pressed. "What is going on? Akoya is worried. Terribly so." 

Atsushi sighed. "Akoya noticed huh?" 

"Of course, he did." Kinshirou took a deep breath. "It better not be what he fears."  

"And what does he fear?" 

" _At-chan._ " 

"It's Ibushis secret..." Atsushi bit on his lip. "But I know that it's not a big enough issue to ruin a relationship!" The glasses wearing man hastily added, nervously rubbing his cheek with his index finger. He was very certain that Ibushi's secret wouldn't be a game changer for his relationship with Akoya.  

However, the fact that he was keeping secrets from Akoya, _could_ cause friction between the two. "They really should talk about it soon though... It might be better if they do it face to face." 

Kinshirou nodded. He knew that that was probably what Akoya was planning to do during his winter break. But knowing his friend, he'd have made himself overly anxious before that moment arrived. He and Akoya were similar like that. "Winter break can't come fast enough." 

"Tell me about it." Atsushi smiled sympathetically. He was looking forward to returning to Binan city. He wanted to spend time with his fiance, his family and his friends too of course. A tiny frown formed on Atsushi's face when he realized there was someone he wouldn't be able to meet up with. "Too bad I won't be able to meet Madoka. She sounds very nice." 

Ever since Kinshirou had finally befriended the woman he married he'd been telling his best friend about her. About her cooking skills and the cute kitten they now owned together. 

Kinshirou smiled. He had a feeling Atsushi and Madoka would get along brilliantly.  "I hope you two can meet properly this spring." 

"I hope so." 

Speaking of Madoka... Perhaps Atsushi knew how to help. "At-chan, can you tell me how I could help Madoka, she's... uhm... well..." Kinshirou trailed off, unable to say the words. It was rude to share this information wasn't it? Kinshirou didn't know for sure. 

"She's what?" Atsushi tilted his head to the side. "Is she sick?" 

"She..." Kinshirou's face was bright red as he uttered the next words. "She has lady problems." 

Atsushi's eyes widened, and light dusting colored his cheeks pink. "Ah, she's on her period." 

"Don't say it so loud! It's rude!" Kinshirou exclaimed, gripping the edge of his desk. 

Atsushi ignored his friend's yelling. "She's not feeling well huh?" He concluded, a smile on his face. It was so nice to see this side of Kinshirou again. The caring side of Kinshirou who was willing to overstep his overstep his comfort zone to help a friend. "She needs something sweet and sugary." 

Kinshirou gave his friend a skeptical look. 

"Really." Atsushi told Kinshirou. "It always helps Meiko-neesan. She says it has something to do with toxins in the brain." Atsushi chuckled. "I think comfort food helps." 

"Something sugary..." 

* * *

 

After he finished his dinner and was done talking to Atsushi, Kinshirou went to the kitchen. Once he turned the lights on, Koko came running into the kitchen and let out a loud mew, looking at Kinshirou with big, round blue eyes. 

"I'm very sure you already ate." He told the cat. Despite his words Kinshirou took the bag of cat treats from cabinet, and gave Koko a cheese flavored kitten candy.  

When the cat was happily munching on her treat, Kinshirou went to the freezer. He had no experience in making sweets, but how hard could it be? He grabbed the container of chocolate ice cream and the one with strawberry ice cream. And put two scoops of each into a bowl.  

Then he went to the fridge in search of what he could add to the treat. Kinshirou was pleased to find whipped cream and caramel sauce. Kinshriou added those to the ice cream.  

And by then his creation was already looking somewhat... droopy. Looking it over Kinshirou fought the urge to gag. This was far too sweet for him. But Atsushi said it would help... 

Kinshirou grabbed a spoon and took the dish to the living room where Madoka was still curled up on the couch. "Madoka?" 

Groaning Madoka sat up, one hand on her stomach. "Kinshirou? Do you need anything?" 

Making a humming sound, Kinshirou sat down net to her and handed her the bowl of ice cream along with the spoon. "I hear it helps when.... that time comes." 

"Oh?" More than a little surprised Madoka looked at the treat. A calorie bomb, but in the best possible way. "It looks delicious." She told Kinshirou, smiling at her husband. 

She took a spoonful into her mouth and made a sound of delight at the taste. "It's great! Thank you Kinshirou." 

"You're welcome." Kinshirou looked around. "Do you want me to leave?" 

Madoka shook her head. "Some company would be nice... Unless you need to study." 

"It's alright." Kinshirou grabbed the remote and turned on the tv before making himself comfortable on the couch. 

Madoka moved so the blanket was covering Kinshirou's legs as well. She hummed in agreement when Kinshirou put on a documentary about arctic animals. She didn't feel up for focusing on a movie, and could be entertained by watching the cute animals. While Kinshirou likely enjoyed the education aspect of the documentary. 

They fell into a comfortable silence.  

Which was only interrupted when Koko jumped onto Kinshirou's lap and he made a surprise sound. 

Madoka giggled. "She loves you." 

"She's lucky that she has the looks to get away with everything." Kinshirou stated, an amused smile on his face and he stroked the kitten behind her ear. 

"Hmm... I've been thinking," Madoka said, putting her ice cream down on the coffee table. "You should fail business school." 

Kinshirou's hand stilled and he must have hurt his neck by how fast he was to turn and face her. "What are you saying? Of course, I can't fail class Madoka!" 

Madoka winced for his sake. "I mean... Business school lasts four years. Law school lasts seven, even if you'd get into an advanced class, law school will still take more than business school." 

She had him there. There was no way he could secretly study law while forced to work in one of his family's companies. "But my parents..." 

"What can they do if you struggle with class?" Madoka said, eyes narrowed and smile tugging at her lips. "And you've had a hectic time too. Marriage, moving into a new home... So, it won't seem odd if you fail." 

Kinshirou looked Madoka over. That story fit all too wel and he made the mental note to ask about how she was doing at school tomorrow. "You're a better liar during when you're... like this." 

Madoka shook her head and patted Kinshirou's leg. "You won't have to work as hard if you take a little focus on business school." She said ducking her head.

That explanation suited her more. Kinshirou couldn't help but smile at her in appreciation. "You're right... I could focus less on business school." 

"Good." Madoka grabbed her bowl of ice cream again. "This really is just what I needed Kinshirou." 

"You're welcome..." Kinshirou patted her leg, about to return his attention to the TV when he recalled the conversation he had with his friends at the bathhouse. "How would you feel if I told you we're having a Christmas party here in nine days?"

Madoka sat back up again and met Kinshirou's eyes. "I'd say... help me decorate the place?"


	16. Deck the Halls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the traditional Christmas party. And the day after, Madoka and Akoya travel to see loved ones. Akoya and Ibushi have an import talk that marks the start of future changes.

They did end up decorating their home together. Madoka was in charge though. Being the only one of them having experience in decorating for the holidays. Ribbons, lights and wreaths made the house seem very.... warm and welcoming. Kinshirou had been surprised by how happy the result of it all made him feel. And it had been entertaining to do it with Madoka as well. There was one thing that Kinshirou wanted to be in charge of though. 

Picking the Christmas tree. 

"It's so big." Madoka was still grinning after the delivery man left. "I hope we have enough decorations." 

Kinshirou couldn't deny his own satisfaction with the tree either. "I'm certain we have." The tree was already set up in the right place in their living room, and they had two boxes of newly bought Christmas decorations set out in front of them. "Let's get started." He said grabbing a red Christmas ball from the box and walking over to the tree. 

He was about to hang the ball on a branch when Madoka spoke up. 

"Kinshirou-chan?" Madoka said her head tilted to the side and her hands folded behind her back. "What are you doing?"   

Pausing Kinshirou looked over his shoulder. "Decorating the tree. What does it look like I'm doing?" 

Madoka studied Kinshirou's face. Even though his word choice made him seem annoyed, Madoka could tell that he wasn't really bothered. He meant his question too. "You don't start with the balls." She informed him.  

Madoka smiled and grabbed a package with Christmas lights. "First come the lights, then the garlands." 

"And then the balls." Kinshirou guessed smiling. "Alright. Show me where we start." 

Handing Kinshirou the other package, Madoka opened the box o lights. "It's a big tree so we'll need both." She said while pulling the wires and the light out of the box. "Careful though, they get tangled really.... fast." Madoka winced, the lights had only been out of the package for a few seconds but the wires were already very much intertwined. "Oh no..." 

Kinshirou chuckled and went over to her, taking hold of the lights too. "It's fine, you need patience for this." He took over the lights and began trying to untangle them. 

Five minutes later the white-haired man was sitting on the floor, fighting with the Christmas lights while Madoka had finally found the right place for the extension cord. 

A sudden clattering noise made both of them jump in surprise.  

"Koko!" Madoka exclaimed giggling when the kitten jumped out of the box with decorations, knocking it over and causing some balls to roll out. 

Glad to have an excuse to let go of the Christmas lights and help Madoka pick up the balls. Both of them knelt down and put the fallen decorations. 

Kinshirou was about to grab the last Christmas ball, a purple one with soft pink stars on it. One Madoka had obviously picked out. He reached for it just when Madoka did the same. He ended up placing his hand over hers. 

"Oh... Sorry." Kinshirou said, hurriedly pulling his hand away. 

"It's fine. It's fine." Madoka replied, cheeks red and a shy smile on her face. She turned her head away and looked in the direction Koko had run off too. "I'm glad we have Koko, but we should be careful with her and the Christmas decorations." 

"Yes, I heard tales of cats climbing into Christmas trees." Kinshirou nodded. 

"We'll be careful." Madoka said looking at Kinshirou again. "I'll miss her when I head back to my parents." 

"It's best for her is she stays home..." Kinshirou's response was a bit delayed. "I suppose Koko will miss you too." 

"But I'll have fun there too." Madoka said and pushed herself back to her feet. "Let's decorate this tree!" 

* * *

 

When the day of the party arrived Madoka was glad they had made an agreement about all bringing something to the party. That helped her be less anxious about having made enough food for everyone. Ryuu brought a cake, Akoya a salad, Io ice cream, Yumoto of course brought rice balls made by his brother along with 'something else'. And En... 

"I don't want to know how you managed to purchase those bottles." Kinshirou muttered, shaking his head in disdain while En poured himself another glass of champagne. 

En smirked and raised his glass. "No party without at least some booze."  

"You could have just asked us for that." Haru muttered shrugging dramatically and sharing an amused look with his twin. "We could have brought plenty of drinks." 

They were the 'something else' Yumoto brought for the party. They showed up at the just the right time for Yumoto to drag them along to the party. 

"Maybe next year we will." Io stated from where he was sitting on the couch, one arm wrapped around Ryuu and a glass of champagne in his free hand. "This is really good though En-senpai." 

"I know a guy." Was all En had to say for himself regarding the champagne. He took another sip before pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket. "At least this year we're following the plan." En said, shooting the twins a semi-annoyed look. 

Humming Madoka walked over to the oldest of their group and took the paper from his hand. "You really put a lot of thought into this Yufuin-senpai." She commented once she finished reading En's plan. 

"Not really." En shrugged smiling at the short girl. "It's the same plan we used for the party last year." He chuckled softly. "I guess it's tradition now." 

"Traditions are nice though."  

"I know right?" En smirked. "And no need to be so formal." He told Madoka. "You're married to my best friend." 

"En-senpai..." Madoka said then smiled. She cast another look at the planning En made for the party. Dinner would be ready soon, but they still had time for other activities till then. The pink-haired woman grinned when she saw one of the activities. "A Christmas song-sing-a-long? Can we do that now? I love Christmas songs." 

Kinshirou chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "You're the hostess remember?" 

"Right..." 

Akoya got up and walked to the karaoke set. "Naturally I go first of course." He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at his friends. "Prepare yourselves for the voice of an angel." 

* * *

 

 _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_    
_Let your heart be light_    
_From now on, your troubles will be out of sight, yeah_    
_Have yourself a merry little Christmas_    
_Make the Yuletide gay_    
_From now on, your troubles will be miles away, ooh_  

The song was still stuck in Akoya's head when he was on the train to Tokyo the next day. His friends had come to see him and Madoka off at the train station. Madoka's train had left first. Shortly after Akoya's train arrived. Ryuu hugged him and made him promise to call when he arrived safely. 

Akoya had been pleasantly surprised when Kinshirou hugged him too. His friend held him close and whispered "Be safe and talk to him. And if any of your worried are true, Ibushi will have to answer to me as well." 

It was so comforting when Kinshirou said those words. And having all his friends there. It truly made Akoya grateful for all that changed over the past year. He gained so much.  

But now he was scared of losing something.  

Akoya sighed pressing himself against the corner of his seat. He was in his beige coat, had his pink scarf around his neck and was wearing gloves. Akoya even had a cup of hot chocolate held in both hands, but the man still felt cold.  

That likely had little to do with the temperature though.  

What if Ibushi was tired of him? Would he admit it today? Or... be cruel and wait till the end of Akoya's stay? Akoya wasn't sure which option he preferred. Both would shatter him. He knew it. 

He was scared. 

However, when the train arrived, and he looked through the window, Akoya forgot all about his fear when he saw Ibushi waiting for him, a large bouquet of pink roses in his hand. 

Gathering his bags, Akoya exited the train and ran straight into Ibushi's open arms. 

Ibushi immediately closed his arms around his boyfriend and held him tightly. Despite the fear and worry Akoya had felt for the past weeks, there was a huge sense of relief that came when Ibushi hugged him so tightly. Ibushi pressed their cheeks together and inhaled deeply. 

Amazing how even the scent of Ibushi's cologne could make him feel so relieved and calm. 

"Hey Angel," Ibushi whispered, resting his cheek against the crown of Akoya's head. "I missed you so much." 

* * *

 

Ibsuhi's apartment looked just as... Ibushi _-_ like in real life as it did in the photos Ibushi sent him. Lots of brown and green tints, and of course a lot of plants too. A comfortable light brown leather couch and arm chair, some simple paintings hanging from the wall. Despite the color of the couch, the large windows made the room seem nice and large. 

It was so very nice. But Akoya had a hard time focusing on just appreciating finally being at Ibushi's apartment.

"I've got our room all ready for your stay." Ibushi said, regaining Akoya's attention. "And there's a reservation for us at this restaurant I know you'll love." 

Akoya fiddled with the handle of his bag, his gaze downwards. "I will?" 

"Yes," Ibushi nodded. "The food is exquisite. And it has an amazing view. First, we can go for a walk and... Akoya?" 

 Surprised Akoya tensed before turning back to his boyfriend. Blinking rapidly. "Y-yes?"  

Concerned Ibushi walked over to his boyfriend and took Akoya's hand in his. "Are you alright?" Only now noticing how pale Akoya looked. He'd been so excited to finally have his boyfriend near, Ibushi hadn't even noticed something being off. Guilt gripped his heart and Ibushi reached for Akoya's cheek, intending to stroke Akoya's cheek with the back of his hand. 

He didn't expect Akoya to step back. Away from his touch. "Akoya?"  

"Sorry..." Akoya replied, a tiny frown on his beautiful face. "I... Might be out of it from the long train ride." He told Ibushi before smiling brightly. "But a walk around your neighborhood sounds lovely."  

* * *

 

 "And here's when Kinshirou put a bow on her." Madoka said to her six-year-old brother, swiping on her phone to show a photo of Koko with a large red bow around her neck. "She didn't like it." 

"Koko's too small." Tatsuya said, a wide smile on his face. 

"Try telling that to my husband." Madoka chuckled and ruffled Tatsuya's hair. "You're growing so fast!"  

The six-year-old puffed up his chest, a proud look on his round face. "Soon I'll be taller than neesan!"  

"Never!" Grinning, Madoka launched into a tickle assault, making Tatsuya squeal with laughter. 

Once her brother was tired out, Madoka entered the kitchen and smiled at her father. He was already making dinner. Casting a look at the ingredients on the counter, Madoka easily guessed what her dad was making. 

Grabbing a cutting board, a knife and two tomatoes, Madoka joined in on the dinner preparations. "Will you cut the onions?"  

"Sure thing." Tomohisa smiled at her. "I'm happy to hear you're adjusting well to live at Binan."  

"I dare say she likes it." Her mother called out from where she sat in the living room.  

"Mama! I..."  

"That's not a bad thing though." Tomohisa was quick to point out. "It's great even. You and Kinshirou are friends now right?"  

"Yes." Madoka answered without hesitation. Yes. She and Kinshirou were friends now. She smiled, absently cutting tomatoes. She really enjoyed spending time with Kinshirou. And it was so nice to take care of Koko together. And to study together... Decorating the house and tree together... "He's really great too."  

* * *

 

Their walk didn't last long. When it became clear that Akoya wasn't really seeing the sights, just holding onto Ibushi, Ibushi decided it was to return home. Something was wrong with Akoya. He was so quiet and forlorn. Ibushi really hoped that some rest would help. 

"You could bathe." Ibushi suggested, watching Akoya's back. Akoya who had gone straight for his bag which he left on the couch. As if he wanted to leave already. Akoya who still hadn't seen the bedroom and still seemed so tense. "I've got some nice bath bombs there just for you..."  

But even that didn't make Akoya smile. 

"Akoya, what's-"  

Ibushi stopped talking when Akoya whirled around, blue eyes filled with tears. 

"Are you tired of me?"  

It was like an icy wind accompanied Akoya's words, because Ibushi immediately felt something cold wrapping around his heart. "Akoya?"  _This had to be a_ _joke_ _right?_  "What do you mean?" 

"Are you tired of this?" Akoya repeated, voice shaking. He took a deep breath and sank down on the couch behind him. "Are you tired of  _me_." 

Ibushi slowly shook his head in denial, Akoya's sudden question surprising him so badly Ibushi was sure this was what whiplash felt like. "Wait... Akoya where is this coming from?" 

"P-please answer the question." 

The first tear rolled down Akoya's cheek and Ibushi hated this. Hated this odd new distance between them. Hated that he was responsible for Akoya's pain. "No... Angel no." Having a hard time swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat. 

In a few quick strides he was in front of Akoya. "No, no...." He said, taking both Akoya's hands in his. "How could I be tired of you?" He murmured, stroking the back of Akoya's hand with his thumb. 

God, he felt Akoya's hands were tremble in his own. How Ibushi wanted to reach up and wipe Akoya's tears away. But considering the state his boyfriend was in, Ibushi wasn't sure if that was a good idea. 

Akoya sniffled and tugged at his hands, confused when Ibushi didn't let him go. "You- You've been acting so distant with me!" He said, struggling to say it out loud. His mouth widened at the held back waves of emotion. "When we talk I know something is w-wrong, but you hide it from me. Like there's something big you d-don't want me to know!" Akoya choked back a sob. "What else am I supposed to think Ibushi?" 

"That..." Ibushi furrowed his brow and shook his head again. He didn't know what Akoya was supposed to think either. He assumed he was sparing Akoya  unnecessary worry by not telling him about his grades. Only the opposite turned out to be true. "I'm so sorry." 

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say.  

Because directly afterwards Akoya let out a sob and pulled his hands free from Ibushi's hold. He made a move that made it look like he was fighting the urge to curl in on himself. "Ibushi... Something changed f-for you. If this isn't for for you anymore, then I deserve to know a-" 

"Stop it!" Not wanting to hear anymore, Ibushi sat down on the couch and gathered Akoya in his arms. "No more of that nonsense..." He murmured, feeling a painful stab in his chest when Akoya began crying openly. "I'm not tired of you." Ibushi said kissing the side of Akoya's head. "I adore you angel." 

Akoya sniffled, tiredly resting his head against Ibushi's chest. "Promise?" He asked, sounding painfully small, more tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Ibushi hugged him tighter in reply. "Did I hurt you so much Akoya?" 

When his only response were quiet sobs, Ibushi reached for Akoya's face and wiped away a few tears with his thumb. "I promise that I still love you just as much as I did when we first got together." He paused a sad smile on his face. "Even more than before darling." 

Face flushed, Akoya lifted his head to look at his boyfriend. "Really?" 

He had to be a mess right now. Akoya knew it. Yet Ibushi was looking at him with such adoration. Akoya felt undeserving. 

Ibushi nodded, looking into Akoya's eyes. "The truth is... I have been keeping a secret." He admitted, he felt himself blush and sighed shoulders slumping just a little. "But it's not about you or us really... It's about me." Ibushi sighed. "And it's very embarrassing." 

"Ibushi?" Akoya blinked in confusion. Tilting his head to the side. 

Ibushi cupped Akoya's face, gently wiping away the remaining tears from Akoya's face. "It's silly that I let such a thing cause you pain." 

Sending his boyfriend's apprehension, Akoya placed his hand on top of Ibushi's. "It's... it's alright." He told him. "Tell me." 

Ibushi knew he had too. This already caused more problems than it was worth. "My grades dropped. Drastically so even." 

Akoya sniffled. "Your grades?" He echoed, not understanding. 

"I'm... really failing at college." Ibushi said briefly ducking his head. 

"But..." Akoya pulled away from Ibushi, only a little bit. Just to look at his boyfriend more properly. "You're a straight A student." 

"In high school." Ibushi grimaced feeling nostalgic thinking back to how easy high school had been for him in comparison to college. Back when he learned about things he actually cared about. Still... "Akoya I'm so sorry, I didn't-" 

He stopped talking when Akoya suddenly hugged him again. 

"It's your grades." Akoya breathed, snuggling against Ibushi. Blinking rapidly to fight off a fresh wave of tears. "Your grades..." 

Ibushi nodded, wrapping his arms around Akoya. He nudged Akoya's bag with his leg, pushing it off the couch. Then he pulled Akoya closer and moved them so they were laying comfortably on the couch. "That's better." 

Akoya hummed, clinging to Ibushi. He let out a tired sigh. 

"Akoya... Beautiful Akoya." Ibushi gently stroked Akoya's back. "Did you really think I'd do that to you?" 

"I..." Akoya sighed sadly, feeling like a fool for ever doubting his boyfriend. "I didn't know what to think."  

"Idiot..." Ibushi said it, shaking his head in mirth. Eyes shining in amusement. "My beautiful idiot." 

Akoya closed his eyes for a moment, his chest felt warm and he didn't ever want to let go of his boyfriend again. "I'm sorry..." 

Smiling Ibushi shook his head. "I'm sorry. I never wanted to make you doubt me." He exhaled softly. "But while college felt impossible, my relationship with you felt... perfect. And I didn't want to ruin the perfect part of my life by making you worry about me... but I guess I did." Ibushi explained, still gently stroking Akoya's back, glad to feel Akoya relax. "I love you." 

Akoya wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Ibushi or or kiss him, but when he opened his eyes and saw the deep affection and guilt in Ibushi's gaze, Akoya's body relaxed completely and a small smile formed on his face. "I love you too." 

Pleased, Ibushi sat up a little and leaned forward. Pressing his lips to Akoya's. He intended for it to be a quick kiss, but Ibushi in no way protested when Akoya wrapped an arm around the back of his head and deepened the kiss. 

Akoya wanted Ibushi. Wanted to make up for his mistrust. Akoya moaned softly into the kiss, eagerly exploring the inside of Ibushi's mouth with his tongue. Inhaling deeply and adoring the scent of Ibushi's cologne. 

He wanted more still. Wanted to... spoil Ibushi. 

And show him that bad grades didn't matter. Not to him. He wouldn't think any lesser of Ibushi.  

"Akoya..." Ibushi panted when they pulled apart, his felt hot. His whole body felt hot. "Do you-" 

"Ibushi... Ibushi..." Akoya breathed, pushing Ibushi's vest down his shoulders. "Let me... Let me make it up." He said before taking off his own sweater. 

God, Ibushi felt so lucky right now. He nodded stiffly and took off his shirt.  

The moment the garment was removed they were kissing again. Arms wrapping around each other, bodies pressed against each other. And breathing getting heavy. 

They ignored it when Ibushi's home phone started ringing. 

Ibushi sucked on Akoya's bottom lip, biting softly and earning a delighted moan from his lover. 

Soon enough the phone went over to voicemail and the voice of woman could be heard, making both Akoya and Ibushi halt their movements and hold their breaths. Terrified of making a sound. 

"Hi Ibushi, it's mom. Are you there? I think I hear you." Arima Sonoko said, pausing to see if her son would pick up the phone. "No? Must be the wind then. Anyway, I'm calling to wish you happy holidays. You should rest now that it's winter break so you're ready for school in January. Bye bye Ibushi!" 

Ibushi and Akoya waited for the sound of the call ending before breathing again, bodies slumping forward. The couple shared a look and laughed. 

"Maybe Later?" Ibushi suggested, arms still around Akoya's shoulders. 

"Later." Akoya agreed, pecking Ibushi's chin. A coy smile on his face. 


	17. Very Warm Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akoya is in search for a way to make it up to Ibushi for distrusting him. And Kinshirou helps En tell Atsushi about the big surprise he's been working towards for weeks. Which Kinshirou enjoys, but he can’t help but feel like something is missing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be smut this chapter! This time's akorima smut and it's... pretty heavy actually ^^;;

"Come on..." Akoya chewed on his lower lip, waiting for his brother to answer the phone. He was in the bathroom of a café in Tokyo. Today Ibushi insisted on taking him out shopping to make up for causing him so much grief.Which was true, Ibushi had caused him to stress and worry for days. But  _he_  had also jumped to conclusions. Refused to give his boyfriend the benefit of the doubt. Akoya knew he wasn't blame free. Ibushi didn't deserve to have accusations thrown at him.

So, Akoya wanted to make it right. For that he'd like a little advise or inspiration. So, it would be really nice if Ryuu would pick up his phone.

Akoya was about to give up, when Ryuu finally answered. "Good morning, princess."

"You slept in." Akoya concluded tone holding no emotion.

"I figured you'd do the same." Ryuu muttered stifling a yawn. "At least I did when you didn't call last night to say what's up with Ibushi." 

Akoya sighed. "You were right, it wasn't that kind of secret."

"What kind was it?"

" _Ryuu_."

"Alright don't tell me." Ryuu sounded more awake already. "And you spend last night making up?"

"We..." Akoya looked around wanting to be sure there no one around. "Yes, we slept together." After dinner, when the call from Ibushi's mother was officially forgotten. 

"And you still woke up early?"

"Shopping in Tokyo."

"Fair enough," Ryuu chuckled. 

"The stores are amazing here brat." Akoya told his brother, the smile on his face was quickly replaced by a frown though. "But..." He sighed, looking in the bathroom mirror. Into the face of a distrustful boyfriend. "I don't know how to make it up to Ibushi." 

Ibushi said he understood. That he was fine. But Akoya wasn't fine with this. If it had been the other way around, he'd have been so annoyed at Ibushi for not trusting him. 

There was some ruffling on the other end of the line and Akoya assumed Ryuu was walking around.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryuu replied. "Spoil him some."

"If it were that easy I wouldn't call." Akoya muttered shaking his head. Especially considering later Ibushi would be carrying more than half the shopping bags. Akoya wasn't really planning on saying no to the offer he knew was coming.

It was quiet for a moment, then Ryuu spoke up again. "Do you know the surprise I had for Io's birthday?"

"You got him a tablet and customized case."

"Yes, but that wasn't the surprise."

Akoya didn't know what to think of Ryuu's mischievous tone. 

"I always had an assumption for what Io would like in bed." Ryuu told his half-brother. "So, I bought a certain cutesy outfit and... boy did I spoil Io that night." Ryuu chuckled.

And Akoya could just picture the grin on the younger man's face. "That's enough info brat."

"Are you sure?"

Feeling his face heat up, Akoya's hold tightened on his phone. "Yes, I'm sure!" 

"Good." Ryuu replied sounding far too amused. "Then surprise your bae tonight princess."

Akoya sighed. "I will... thanks for the tip."

"And if you want to give me details when you get back-"

"Bye Ryuu." Akoya chuckled and hung up. Already far too used to Ryuu's attitude. Speaking of which, he still had to tell Ibushi that he and Ryuu would be living together after graduation.

That talk could wait. Now he had surprise to plan.

* * *

The bakery smelled wonderfully and it was nice and warm inside, especially compared to the temperature outside. Really Atsushi didn't mind Kinshirou taking him to the Pastry Emporium. It was amusing to know that his best friend had tried more new things.

It was just that... En hadn't been there this morning when he woke up and Atsushi was worried.

Usually Atsushi had to force En out of bed during holidays. Or if En really had to leave early for something, he'd leave a little note for Atsushi. 

Never like this. Atsushi had already texted his fiance multiple times, but En hadn't replied yet. Surely everything was fine, Atsushi just found it a little disheartening that En was acting odd. 

"Have you decided what you want to have?" Kinshirou asked, pulling Atsushi away from his thought. "I'm thinking of carrot cake myself."

Atsushi blinked and smiled at his friend. "Carrot cake sounds nice. Tea too." 

Kinshirou smiled, but otherwise kept his expression neutral. "You should try the jasmine tea. It's very good. I'll go order."

"There's no need-"

But Kinshirou was already on his way to the counter before Atsushi could finish.

A few minutes later Kinshirou returned to their table. "The food will be brought to us shortly."

"Alright." Atsushi sat up a little. It was nice to see Kinshirou so relaxed again. "I'm glad you and Madoka have gotten close."

"Me too." Kinshirou hummed. "Our house has been much more pleasant since we've become friends." He couldn't prevent himself from smiling. "It's been quiet since she left."

Was it odd that he considered calling her?

"And you also have a cat now." Another change. When they were kids, Atsushi knew Kin-chan would buy plenty of pets for himself when he grew up. His friend used to always comment about the loyalty of animals. So, Atsushi was glad Kinshirou had a pet now. "You're not lonely in that big house."

"Koko is good company." Kinshirou agreed, he pushed his seat closer to the table and met his best friend's eyes. "At-chan next time you come back to Binan, you have to properly meet Madoka. I know you would get along."

Oh, Kin-chan really did like her. Atsushi was about to comment on it when someone else spoke up. A waiter bringing them their cake and tea.

"Your food sirs. Don't you two look cozy like this."

That voice...

Blinking in confusion, Atsushi turned to face the waiter only to feel the muscles in his face going slack in shock. There in the matching brown and pink apron and hat, stood none other than his fiance. 

"En-chan?!"

En smirked and placed the tray he was holding on the table. "Good day Atsushi."

Atsushi stared at En dumbfounded. Watching as En put the plates in front of them and did the same with the tea cups. Like he was really working there... 

But... this was so weird. 

Kinshirou fought the urge to smirk by taking a long sip from his tea. "I told you he'd be shocked."

En nodded. "This is more than a little surprised Atsushi."

"En-chan!" Atsushi sputtered. "This is more than a little surprise!"

Chuckling En sat down at their table. He nodded at Kinshirou. "Thanks for bringing him here. I knew this was the best... the most fun way to tell him."

"To tell me you got a job..." Atsushi realized shaking his head in mirth. Still struggling to wrap his hand around the fact that his fiancé had a job. "When did-  _Why_ did that happen?"

Amused Kinshirou got to his feel. "You two should talk." He said, grabbing his tea cup. He didn't give his friends a chance to protest. He walked away, going to the counter where he grabbed a 'to go' cup where he poured his tea in. Then he shot his friends another look. They were already very much into their conversation. 

It was comical how fast Atsushi was suddenly asking so many questions. 

Pleased with today's developments, Kinshirou left the bakery. He strolled around for a while. His pace slowing down when he reached the park. He walked around till he found an empty bench where he sat down.

Kinshiru watched the world around him for a few minutes. A couple of joggers running past him. An old man feeding doves a few feet away. A family of ducks waddling behind him. Today was a very nice day.

Yet it still felt like something was missing.

Only after he finished his tea, Kinshirou gave in. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called Madoka.

It didn't take long for her to answer. "Kinshirou?"

"Hey." God, he felt so foolish for calling her. Why was he even missing her? She'd be back next week! Kinshirou was sure Madoka didn't want to hear from him. Not when she was finally spending time with her family.

"Hi! It's so nice that you called." Madoka said, voice louder than before. Cheerier too. "How are you?"

Kinshirou didn't know why her voice made him relax, but it did. Perhaps he was just that used to having her around. "I'm alright, it's good to hear you. How about you?"

"I'm great, having fun with my family." Madoka answered. "I miss yo- Koko a lot. How is she?"

"...Koko misses you too." Kinshirou smiled shyly, getting more comfortable on the chair. He heard a child's voice in the background. "Is that Tatsuya?"

Madoka paused, sounding amazed when she spoke up again. "It is. You remember?"

"Of course, you told me a lot about him." Kinshirou replied. "How's your mother doing? Feeling better?"

"She is." Madoka said. "We're going out for dinner too today too. She's feeling so much better than before."

"That's good to hear." Kinshirou didn't realize it, but he was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

"This one next." Akoya stated, stopping in front of a store. He was glad it looked... Sophisticated enough. Akoya had never to a store like this before, but it was bound to have what he needed for tonight. And in an odd, thrilling sort of way, the long-haired man was almost eager to go inside.

Ibushi was standing behind him. Sunglasses on and carrying half a dozen shopping bags. He raised an eyebrow, gazing at the store Akoya picked in confusion. "A lingerie store? Angel are you sure?"

Akoya nodded. "I need to buy something specific..." He said, slowly turning around. A playful smile on his face.

"You do...?" Ibushi blinked in surprise.

"Uh huh...." Akoya walked over to Ibushi, that playful smile still in place as he put his hands on Ibushi's chest. "Something special."

Ibushi's face felt hot and he was already grinning. "What is it?

Yes, Ryuu had been right. This was the best way to make it up to Ibushi. Akoya moved his finger in a circle on Ibushi's chest. He moved to lean closer to his boyfriend. And kissed his neck. Long and sensually. People were likely looking at them and... That was fine. Akoya stood on his tipy toes and answered Ibushi's question, his voice soft and lips brushing over the shell of Ibushi's ear as he spoke. "You'll see tonight."

And with that said Akoya pulled away completely and walked towards the store. "Please wait here Ibu-chan!" He called out, face pink and heart racing.

Ibushi let out a long breath, watching his boyfriend disappear into the lingerie store. Feeling very warm, the man adjusted his collar and swallowed. 

Oh, Ibushi was already looking forward to tonight now.

* * *

"A home all to ourselves..." It really did sound like the best idea in the world. Atsushi had decided to stay at the bakery till the end of the En's shift. And now they were slowly making their way around town, not having decided yet if they should head to En's family home or Atsushi's.

Which only highlighted how brilliant En's idea about living together was. "I can't believe you kept it a secret for so long."

"The job or the plan?"

"Both." Atsushi smiled. His and En's arms were already linked together, but he wished they could hold each other even closer right now. En-chan... His 'everything more than the absolutely necessary' is a pain in the ass En-chan had gotten a job just for him. So, they could be together even more.

"It's easy to keep secrets when we mostly talk through the phone, video chat or skype." En pointed out. Eyes sparkling in amusement still. "I have so much more important things to tell you when we do get to talk."

"Like the confusing truths behind sounds." Atsushi stated, recalling one of the weirder late-night phone calls he had with En-chan only a week ago. If no one is there to hear a sound, how are we sure the sound was made? 

En chuckled, pulling arm a little closer and thus pulling Atsushi even closer as he did so too. "You really love the idea?"

Atsushi nodded. "We should have thought of it sooner... I can't wait to live with you." They stopped walking to they could look at each other. Neither of them feeling the chill. "I'll wake you up on time every morning."

"And I'll drag you to bed every night." En replied not missing a beat.

"I'll cook a delicious meal for you every night."

"I'll run us a hot bath every day" En added, voice soft and gentle. "And... Atsushi there's other things we can do."

Atsushi nodded. "Many other things En-chan. Gah! I could kiss you." Atsushi exclaimed, eyes wide and face red.

"Why wait?"

Why wait indeed?

En and Atsushi slowly leaned towards each other, leaned closer and kissed. Savoring each other's warmth. Wrapping their arms around each other and pressing their bodies close together. They only pulled away when something cold landed on them.

En looked up and smiled. "Look Atsushi, it's snowing."

* * *

Ibushi was in the living room of his apartment, reading a textbook for school while occasionally grabbing a handful of nuts from the bowl on the small stand beside the couch. It was hard to focus on the textbook though, knowing that in the bathroom Akoya was trying on... whatever had been in that small bag from the lingerie store.

It was hard to get his mind of it. Especially because of those coy looks Akoya had sent him during the rest of the day. 

Ibushi would be lying if he said he wasn't fantasizing about what Akoya could have bought. What they'd do and... Really, he was holding this textbook just for show, wasn't he?

Sighing Ibushi put his textbook on the coffee table. Studying something halfheartedly wouldn't help him either. He grabbed another handful of peanuts and started eating those. Thoughts wandering to his college assignments. Binan high never assigned that much homework for during winter break.

And if Ibushi was honest with himself, he didn't really picture himself finishing that work on time. He ate another nut, thoughts on work.

That is until the lights in the living room dimmed and Akoya stepped in.

Ibushi had been wondering about what Akoya bought at the lingerie store all day. But he wasn't prepared for this sight. Not at all. The peanut he'd been about to chew shot backwards into his throat and Ibushi choked, staring to cough.

"Ibushi!" Alarmed Akoya hurriedly made his way to his boyfriend's side. He sat on the couch and lightly hit Ibushi's back. "Cough!"

Ibushi coughed up the peanut and remained wheezing for several seconds. Once he calmed down and blinked away the tears that filled his eyes, he could look at his boyfriend properly. 

Then he couldn't take his eyes of Akoya.

Akoya was on the couch now, sitting on Ibushi legs. And wearing a black lace corset with flower patterns on it and matching black panties. He was wearing thigh-high black stockings which were connected to the corset through frilly black garters.

Akoya had his hair in a braid and had two necklaces with small black gems on it. 

A light blush colored Akoya's cheeks pink, but Akoya met Ibushi's eyes still. "W-well Ibu-chan, what do you think?"

At loss for words, Ibushi slowly reached up, cupping Akoya's porcelain white cheek in his hand. "I think... That I am the luckiest guy in the world." He breathed, eyes roaming over Akoya's body. "Only..." 

Smiling he undid the ribbon in Akoya's hair, causing the long pink strands to fall loosely around Akoya's bare shoulders. "You are most beautiful..." He choked a bit. "Most sexy... with your hair down."

Akoya's cheeks darkened even more. This did feel better. However, for once he wasn't after compliments. Akoya let out a shaky sigh before leaning closer, capturing Ibushi's lips with his own.

Ibushi eagerly kissed back. Taken aback when Akoya entered his mouth with his tongue first. He wasn't used to his lover taking so much control, usually Akoya let him lead. Ibushi definitely didn't mind this change.

He wrapped his arms around Akoya, pulling him closer so they were laying on top of each other. He opened his mouth a little further, giving Akoya further access.

As they made out Akoya lowered his right arm and unzipped Ibushi's fly and began stroking Ibushi's dick through the fabric of his boxers. Akoya was pleased to find Ibushi already half hard.

Not having expected that Ibushi moaned into the kiss. Arching his hips upwards against Akoya's hand.

Akoya stroked Ibushi to full hardness and felt the blood rush to his own length. He let out a soft moan.

They pulled apart. Both of them red-faced.

"If you keep this up, I won't last." Ibushi said, arms circling Akoya's waist.

"Maybe that's the plan..." Akoya replied, panting but eyes dark with desire.

Ibushi smirked playfully. "You look so hot like this.... Tell me what you want me to do."

Akoya blinked. Tonight was about spoiling Ibushi, while the thought of playing with this control was... arousing. It should be about what Ibushi wanted. "Are... are you sure?"

Ibushi nodded stiffly. Curious for where Akoya would take this.

"Alright," Akoya stated. He sat up and cast a look around the room. "Follow me to the bedroom. We... we're not doing this in your living room."

And with that said, Akoya untangled himself from Ibushi and left the room. Swinging his hips as he did so. His pace betraying his haste.

Perplexed, Ibushi watched him go. Then he hurriedly got up as well and followed Akoya.

In the bedroom Ibushi found Akoya already sitting on the bed. Thighs pressed together. The shape of Akoya's cock very evident in the tight confinement that were those elegant lace panties. He looked up and met Ibushi's eyes. "I'm still in charge, right?"

"You are."

Akoya gave a curt nod in response. "Then strip."

Just like that huh? Ibushi grinned. "With pleasure, darling." He was quick to pull his vest and sweater of over his head. His sock followed. Then Ibushi slowly wiggled his way out of his pants. Very aware of Akoya's eyes on him.

Lastly came his boxers which were wet with precum thanks to Akoya's hand-job. 

Now, naked as the day he was born, Ibushi stood before Akoya. He was about to ask what Akoya wanted him to do next, but he didn't have to.

"Very good." Akoya said. He sat up a little. Feet touching the ground. "Now, kneel."

Grinning Ibushi did so. Kneeling in front of Akoya.

Akoya was blushing brightly, but he had a pleased grin on his face. He spread his legs a little. "Kiss me."

Ibushi felt his cock throb at the way Akoya ordered him to please him. He couldn't deny how much this was turning him on. He put his hands on Akoya's thighs and brought his face closer to Akoya crotch. And did as he was ordered.

He kissed Akoya through the black lace panties. Feeling eager he began licking. The thin fabric rough against his tongue.

Akoya let out a shaky breath, feeling Ibushi's hot breath against his private area. So hot. So wonderful. So... Not enough. He started thrusting his hips forward. Needing more friction. "More!" The beautiful man cried. "Suck me!"

Own cock dripping obscenely, Ibushi shuddered. He ran his hand over Akoya's torso. Gliding his fingers over the corset. When he reached the panties he tugged the underwear downwards, freeing Akoya's cock which immediately stood errect. "Suck you huh... I'm not sure."

" _Ibushi_ _!_ "

Nodding Ibushi stroked Akoya's length, from the bottom to the top before bringing it to his mouth. He took the tip in his mouth and started sucking. Bopping his head up and down.

"Yes... Yes..." Akoya leaned backwards. Fisting the bed sheets in his trembling hands.

Ibushi took more and more of Akoya in his mouth. Sucking so hard his cheeks hollowed out. He was ready to deep throat his boyfriend. Stopping abruptly when he heard a sniffle.

Pulling away, Ibushi looked up, eyes widening when he saw that Akoya was tearing up. "Angel?" He called out in alarm. "Don't you want me to-"

"I love you." Akoya said, blinking back the tears. "That just felt so..." He took a deep shuddering breath. "I didn't tell you to stop." He said, going back to the controlling persona that was making tonight unique and this odd, new, wonderful kind of fun.

"I love you too." Ibushi replied. He was about to resume the blow job, but Akoya suddenly put his hands on his shoulder.

"Enough..." Akoya said. "I want you inside me now."

Boy was Ibushi ready for that. He quickly stood up and walked to the cabinet where he grabbed the bottle of lube. Ibushi poured some of the scented oil onto his hands and started rubbing it onto his dick.

Akoya let himself fall backwards onto the bed. And smiled at Ibushi. "Over here... I want to see."

His smile widened when Ibushi did as he was told. "So beautiful..."

Ibushi pushed Akoya's panties all the way off, easily sliding it over Akoya's stocking clad legs. He poured more lube onto his hands and began preparing Akoya. Gently easing his fingers inside his lover.

"Uh...aah..." Akoya squirmed slightly, relaxing to make this easier. His toes curled when Akoya curled his fingers inside him. He felt the oil drip down his butt. To think, a few months ago, he had been terrified of this closeness.

Now he only wanted more of Ibushi.

As if sensing that thought Ibushi moved closer and kissed Akoya's corset covered stomach. Then he kissed Akoya's upper thigh. Another kiss on Akoya's chest and then several kisses on Akoya's neck. 

"You're so beautiful." Ibushi complimented, lips pressed to Akoya's warm skin.

Akoya shuddered, leaning into the contact. He turned his head, capturing Ibushi's lips once again. They kissed, savoring each other. Savoring the moment.

They were smiling when they pulled apart.

"Thank you." Ibushi said, gently running his fingers through Akoya's long hair with his free hand. He wanted to repeat the words. There was so much to thank Akoya for. Thank you for being here. For forgiving me. Thank you being the only right thing in my life. But those were just words, Ibushi wanted to show Akoya just how happy he was with him. 

Akoya blinked, hips trembling and eyes widening when Ibushi's skilled fingers found that place inside him that made him see stars. "F-for what?"

"This... " Ibushi answered. "For everything." He pulled his fingers out. "I think you're ready." He turned to grab a condom, but stopped when Akoya tightly wrapped his hand around his wrist. "Akoya?"

Akoya shook his head. "Let me do it." Akoya said.

Nodding Ibushi grabbed a condom and handed it to Akoya.

Smiling Akoya unwrapped the rubber. He sat up, toying with the condom between his fingers before reaching for Ibushi's dick. He stroked his boyfriend's length twice, before making a show of slowly sliding the rubber over the cock.

Once done he smiled at Ibushi before laying back down. "Now... you can please me."

"Let me." Ibushi nodded, voice thick with lust. He pulled away and lined himself up with Akoya's hole and slowly entered him. Watching his face intently, ready to stop at any sign of discomfort.

There was none.

In fact, Akoya pushed his hips forward, wanting more of Ibushi.

Confident, Ibushi started thrusting in and out. Quickly finding the right pace. 

Akoya moaned, moving his hips to meet Ibushi's thrusts. 

Ibushi grunted in pleasure, loving how warm Akoya felt around him. Akoya's moans sounded delicious, and Ibushi thrust faster. "You're so... You're so... Ah!"

"Perfect!" Akoya cried, grabbing Ibushi's arms.

Taking the hint Ibushi wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him upright and wrapped his arms around him.

Akoya moaned loudly, arms around Ibushi's neck. Eagerly riding Ibushi's cock. "Ibushi... Ibushi!" Yes! He loved this, loved being so close to Ibushi. Loved hearing Ibushi's lustful grunts.

"Ah!" His toes curled, and Akoya moved faster.

Ibushi never stood a chance tonight, had he? Feeling his climax approach, he pulled Akoya even closer. Resting his forehead on the younger man's shoulder and speeding up his thrust.

Not long after, he orgasmed, riding it out. God this was so good. Without thinking, Ibushi wrapped his hand around Akoya's cock and stroked him through his climax. 

Akoya threw his head back and moaned. Tightly gripping Ibushi's shoulder, nails digging into the tan skin. His movements becoming more frantic as he felt the heat pool in his lower body.

Then Ibushi was kissing his neck again sucking on his tender flesh and nibbling softly. Fireworks exploded and Akoya came, spilling over his corset.

Heart racing, Akoya slumped forward. Resting against Ibushi.

They stayed like that. Panting, sweaty and smiling.

Ibushi began rubbing circles over Akoya's back. After a while he lifted his head and pressed his cheek against Akoya's cheek. "How... about a shower angel?"

Apparently Akoya had one more demand left in him. He snuggled against Ibushi. Hugging him tightly. "Carry me?" He requested quietly.

* * *

After a long, soothing warm shower Ibushi and Akoya got into their pajamas and laid down together on the couch. Snuggling underneath a soft quilt. The TV was off, so was the radio. They didn't need distractions now.

Ibushi had his hands on Akoya's back. Chuckling when water dripped from Akoya's hair onto his cheek. "You were magnificent today angel."

"Ibushi..." Akoya giggled, blushing again. "I... That really wasn't planned."

"Really?" Ibushi raised an eyebrow, smirking. "After I saw you in that outfit, I figured you had some exciting plans for tonight."

"I did!" Akoya exclaimed, hands going up to cover his face. "Just not the dominating part."

Ibushi gently pulled Akoya's hands away from his face. "But that was my favorite part."

Akoya groaned, burying his face against Ibushi's chest. "It was... really intense."

"It was." Ibushi agreed, stroking Akoya's still damp hair. He hadn't expected their evening to go like this. For Akoya to take control of him like that, and it to be so... Hot. "Worth repeating really."

"Uh huh." Akoya nodded, a content look on his face.

Even more beautiful than before. Ibushi couldn't help but smile. Today had really taken his mind off his troubles in college. That didn't mean the problem was gone though. "Angel, I do think I should drop out."

Shocked Akoya sat up. "Drop out?"

"I'm failing darling." Ibushi reminded his boyfriend. "There's no denying that."

"Maybe you just need a little help." Akoya pointed out. "Like a study partner." He pecked Ibushi's chin. "A beautiful study partner?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Ibushi pecked Akoya on the lips. "I know just the person who could help."


	18. Hollow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hollow, like that holes in Ryuu's ears to make way for new piercings.
> 
> Hollow like the empty nest Gora experienced upon realizing Yumoto has a crush.
> 
> And hollow like that feeling in Ibushi's chest when Akoya tells him they won't be moving in together any time soon.

This could be dangerous. Io was very sure of it. He had no experience with these kind of needles, but that was part of the problem really. "Are you sure about this?" Io asked, looking at the piece of metal in his hand in apprehension. He could so much damage with this, ruin something precious.

Ryuu hummed and nodded. Holding back his hair, to give Io best access to his ear. "I trust you completely."

"That's very nice..." Io replied, gaze shifting from the piercing needle to his boyfriend's head. "And I'm very glad for that of course, dear." He added, uncertainty entering his voice. "But I'm very certain you should let a professional pierce your ears."

Ryuu shrugged. "It's not that hard. You disinfected the needle part, and we put rubbing alcohol on my ears too." He turned to look at Io. "And this is totally better than paying some dude or chick to put my own creation in my ear."

When put like that Ryuu was right. Still Io wasn't that eager to poke holes in his boyfriend. "Maybe-"

Before Io could make a suggestion, Ryuu took the piercing needle from Io's hand and stabbed the center of his earlobe with it. "Ouch... Hand me the earring?"

With an un-amused look on his face, Io handed Ryuu the first earring. He was still surprised that Ryuu decided to piece his ears again. These earrings were ones Ryuu made himself. Nothing too special, silver hearts with wings. Just like their loveracelets. Pretty easy to make. At least according to Ryuu.

Io on the other hand was very impressed by his boyfriend's creation. Ryuu put the earring in and reached for the needle again, but Io stopped him. "I'll do this one."

He took the needle and gently pushed it through Ryuu's earlobe. Then he grabbed the earring and put it in Ryuu's ear. "There."

Ryuu let go of his hair, letting his pink strands fall loose and frame his face. He turned to the mirror and grinned at his reflection. "Not bad at all."

"Of course not."

Ryuu chuckled at Io's comment, still admiring his reflection. "Think they'll look good with a hairband."

Io didn't reply. He got up and hugged Ryuu from behind. 

Ryuu snuggled against his boyfriend. "My ears are ready for the new year."

"Now just the rest of you." Io chuckled. "And ready to go to Kurotama later?"

Nodding, Ryuu grabbed his phone from his pocket. "But first let's take a selfie together."

"Why do I feel like this won't be the last selfie of the year?" Io asked, sighing as Ryuu held his phone in front of them. He smiled fondly when Ryuu pressed their cheeks together.

"Because it's not." Ryuu chirped right before taking the picture.

* * *

"And that's why delegating is one of the most important parts of being a CEO." Akoya finished and placed the thick textbook on his lap.

Ibushi nodded stiffly. He was sitting on a small stool, in front of the couch and looking at his boyfriend in admiration. 

Akoya felt his face warm up and he giggled, shaking his head in amusement. It was hard not to smile while Ibushi was gazing at him like that. It made his heart flutter and butterflies dance in his stomach. 

Unable to stop grinning, Akoya leaned forward so his face was closer to Ibushi's. "I do hope you don't look at your teachers like that."

Ibushi didn't even avert his gaze. "No, this is only for you."

"Ibushi..."

There was a mischievous glint in Ibushi's eyes. "Or you can command me to stop?"

"IBUSHI!" Scandalized Akoya pulled away from his boyfriend.

Chuckling Ibushi moved to sit on the couch with Akoya, and wrapped his arm around Akoya's shoulder. Pulling him close. "I'm just teasing Angel."

"Hmm..." Akoya hummed resting his head against Ibushi's shoulder. Clearly the study session was over. Not that Akoya minded. There were plenty of more fun things he and Ibushi could do. But he still wanted to help Ibushi study and be ready for when school started again.

Ibushi didn't seem to mind though. The older man was smiling cheerfully. "It's so wonderful to have you here." He let out a content sigh. "And to think, in a few months you'll be living with me permanently."

Permanently...

Akoya sat up, a guilty look on his face. "Ibu-chan..." He said, ducking his head. "About that..."

Ibushi blinked. "What is it?"

Perhaps he'd been too fast in telling Ryuu they'd move in together. Then again, there was a reason why Akoya said he wanted to move in with his brother. "Ibushi... You see... I made a promise to Ryuu." 

"About?" Ibushi raised an eyebrow.

"That I'll move in with him here in Tokyo." The words came out in a haste and Akoya looked away. Anxiously awaiting Ibushi's reaction. He knew he was being unfair to Ibushi. They planned moving in together months ago. Even before Ibushi left for college now almost a year ago.

So, why wasn't Ibushi yelling yet?

Furrowing his brow, Akoya turned his head and looked at Ibushi and was surprise by the expression on Ibushi's face. "...Ibushi?"

Aghast.

That was the best way to describe Ibushi. Mouth parted and eyes widened like he'd seen something terrible.

"Ibushi," Akoya said again when Ibushi still didn't reply. "It's not that I don't want to live with you, but-" He stopped talking when Ibushi abruptly stood up.

Ibushi smiled down at his boyfriend. Smile tight and practiced. "It's alright." He said. "I should continue studying Akoya, sorry but I'll do it in my room... it's distracting in here." And with that said he turned around and stiffly left the room. His steps urgent, like he was in a hurry to leave.

Stunned Akoya watched him leave. He had expected anger, disappointment. Not this silent hurt. Trembling hands reached for one of the decorative pillows on the couch. Chewing on his bottom lip, Akoya hugged the pillow to his chest. Hating that he hurt his boyfriend.

* * *

 

"Are you sure you shouldn't have taken those off?" Atsushi asked, glancing at Ryuu who just finished blow drying his hair.

The younger man shook his head. "They're new." He said poking his earrings again. "They need to stay in for a while.

The group was gathered in the changing area of the Kurotama bathhouse. Slowly getting dressed and resting before they'd enter Yumoto's home where they'd relax and have Soba made by Gora. 

During the bath Ryuu's new earrings had been ruled over the conversation. Much to the pink-haired man's delight of course.

"Stop mom-ing." En said from he where he sat on a bench, a bottle of milk held lazily in his hand. He smirked playfully. "Our kids are already grown."

Chuckling Atsushi walked over to his fiancé and sat down. "I guess you're right." The blue-haired man agreed. Smiling he took the bottle from En's hand and drank from it. Nice and cold. So nice after a long bath.

It was then that Atsushi noticed something unusual.

Yumoto was sitting  _quietly._  And slowly eating his Popsicle. Not munching eagerly or even swinging his legs or wiggling like he usually did. But Yumoto sat there, perfectly still. Seemingly lost in thought.

And that was not normal.

"Yumoto," Atsushi called out. "Is something wrong?"

The others looked at the youngest of the friend group as well. 

"So much for not mothering." En commented, stretching his arms. Despite his words, he was looking at Yumoto in concern too. 

Realizing everyone was looking at him, the blonde perked up and looked around. "Senpai?"

"Did something happen?" Io questioned, tilting his head to the side. Even though this wasn’t the first time they saw Yumoto acting calm or bothered, Io still wasn't used to this side of the younger boy.

Yumoto was the baby of their group, and even though they did enjoy teasing Yumoto from time to time. None of them wanted to see him upset.

So Io was very relieved when Yumoto smiled brightly and shook his head. "No," The blond grinned. "I was just wondering if getting earrings would help me be noticed by a certain person."

Silence followed Yumoto's statement, and then... Four pairs of eyes grew wide.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

* * *

 

"It's so cool that you made those earrings yourself Ryuu-senpai!" Yumoto exclaimed once they were inside. All warm at the kotatsu in the living room of the Hakone household. "Do you think you can make earrings shaped like Wom-san?"

Ryuu glared at the younger teen. "You're not getting off that easily."

En nodded in agreement. He couldn't enjoy the warmth of the kotatsu like this. He slammed his hand on the table and looked at Yumoto intently. "Who is it?" En asked.

"Who is who?"

"You is it you want to notice you." Atsushi clarified, nervously playing with his fingers. Yumoto was really growing up wasn't he? First the growth spurt and now this. Part of Atsushi was shocked, yet another part of him felt delighted. Proud even.

"Oh!" Yumoto smiled.

It was the first time his friends saw Yumoto looking... shy.

"It's so weird!" Yumoto cried, briefly squeezing his eyes shut. "He's been in the class besides mine forever, but... suddenly he stands out a lot!" The blond tilted his head, that shy look back on his face. "Does that make sense senpai?"

"It does." En found himself nodding. Understanding all too well when suddenly a person you've seen around a dozen of times suddenly started standing out and becoming special. "Has this happened before?"

Yumoto shook his head. 

How surreal, Yumoto having a crush. Atsushi shook his head. "Does it feel like... what you described that time, your heart fluttering when you see the gang leader in yakuza flicks?"

This time Yumoto nodded, smile growing. "Which is silly, we haven't talked in ages!" The teen blushed. "But I really want to though!"

Usually Yumoto would have nothing holding him back when it came to meeting new people. Not this time though. 

The four older boys shared amused looks.

"Yumoto has a crush." Ryuu chuckled. "That's so we-"

Ryuu couldn't finish his sentence. Not with Gora bursting into the room. Slamming the door open as he did so. The man was holding his axe despite having been busy making soba moments ago. There a dark glint in Gora's eyes as he looked around. "Yumoto.... Yumoto has a crush?!" 

While his friends all backed away, Yumoto grinned at his brother. "I think so An-chan." He chirped. "Senpais were right though, it does feel nice."

Choking, Gora let go of his axe and covered his mouth with his hands as tears started rolling down his cheeks. "Yumoto is in love..." The man breathed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "They grow up too fast."

* * *

 

A day had passed and Ibushi was still avoiding him. This time Akoya knew the cause of Ibushi's behavior, but it didn't help. How could he make things right if Ibushi made it clear he didn't want to talk?

Last night had been cold. He and Ibushi shared the bed like there was nothing wrong. But Akoya could feel the distance between them.

If Ibushi would just be mad! Then they could talk through it. But this cold, empty smile... Hurt. 

Currently Ibushi was in his bedroom. 'Studying'. Like had done all morning too. Today was New Year's Eve.

Blue eyes narrowing, Akoya got to his feet. He was not starting the new year like this. He refused it! If they didn't learn how to solve their quarrels or doubts, what chance did this relationship have?

Akoya walked to the bedroom door, knocked and waited. There was no response, just like Akoya expected. After giving Ibushi a few more seconds, Akoya winced and knocked again. "Ibushi... Don't ignore me. Please."

It was the please that must have done the trick. There was some shuffling and the door opened.

Akoya felt his heart sink to his stomach at the sight of his boyfriend.

Ibushi's eyes were red rimmed.

Had he really made Ibushi cry? Not knowing what to say Akoya stared at Ibushi while nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another. Chewing on his lower lip. "Ibushi..."

Ibushi looked at Akoya, taking in the messy ponytail and how Akoya had his arms around himself. Looking small and miserable. Looks matching how Ibushi felt. The man sighed. "Come in."

Akoya nodded and entered.

They ended up sitting on the bed together. Both looking down and neither of them knowing what to say.

The ticking of the clock on the wall seemed so loud during their silence. It was raining outside. The wind was harsh and caused a branch of a tree outside to occasionally hit against the window. 

Loud sounds that could have been comforting, only served to make the atmosphere colder.

Akoya shivered, arms tightening around himself.

And Ibushi let out a long breath, body slumping forward a bit as he did so. "I thought you wanted to live with me... as badly as I wanted to live with you."

Those words stung. "I do!" Akoya insisted, still looking down. "I do..."

"Yet you told Ryuu you'll move in with him." Ibushi hadn't lifted his head yet either.

"Because..." Akoya sniffled and furiously rubbed his eyes. Willing away that stinging sensation. "Dammit Ibu-chan!" The long-haired man cried, gripping the fabric of his sweater and turning to face his boyfriend. "You could have just let me explain yesterday!"

Ibushi frowned. Not having expected Akoya to start yelling. He opened his mouth, surprising himself with the words that spilled out of him. "We were gonna live together!" He countered looking at Akoya. "We promised each other! And you just-"

"We're not ready for that!" Akoya cried, tears rolling down his face. "Don't you see that Ibushi?!"

That was not what he wanted to hear. Ibushi slowly shook his head in denial. "We are." He said, voice softer than before. "God Akoya, I've been ready to have you with me for months." Ibushi said, reaching for Akoya's hand. Not liking how cold the smaller hand felt.

Akoya choked. "We're not..." He insisted, forcing himself to keep holding Ibushi's gaze as he spoke. "We're not." Akoya whispered, wiping his eyes. "I got mad at you for not immediately telling me what was wrong."

"Is that what this is about? Akoya I told you it's okay."

But Akoya was already shaking his head. No. 

"And this," The long-haired man continued, waving his arm around as if to indicate this situation. "Yesterday you wouldn't hear me out because I hurt your feelings."

"Akoya..."

"So," Akoya squeezed Ibushi's hand back. "We're not ready to be living together, but..." He took a deep breath and let it out, forcing himself to relax. "We  _will_  be eventually."

Ibushi opened his mouth to reply only to close it again not knowing what to say.

Thus Akoya continued explaining. Wanting- No, needing Ibushi to understand. "When Ryuu told me he wasn't ready to live alone in Tokyo I realized another thing... I like having more family than just my father." Akoya said, feeling himself relax. "And Ryuu's gonna need me need me there and... I think I'm gonna need him too. To learn living away from home."

"You could learn that with me too." Ibushi murmured sullenly. Fully aware how ineffective his words were. Akoya was right about them having hurt each other without meaning to. Meaning he was likely right about them not being ready too.

"I could." Akoya agreed, smiling a watery smile. "But I don't think that will be fair to us."

"It..." Ibushi sighed sadly. "It won't." Groaning softly the man let himself fall backwards onto the bed. "I just want... to be done with college and be with you."

"And I haven't even started college yet Ibu-chan." Akoya pointed out.

They were silent for a few seconds. Then Akoya shifted and laid down besides Ibushi. "I'll be ready to live with you eventually... Will you wait for me Ibushi?"

Ibushi stared into those sky-blue eyes that he loved so much. Hating to be the cause of the dried tear marked on Akoya's face. That shy smile... "How can I say no Angel?"

Smile growing wider Akoya wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "Enjoy me as your neighbor until then."

"Neighbor..." Ibushi hugged Akoya, heart ache slowly lessening. "I'll be sure to drop by all the time."

"And we'll have sleep overs." Akoya added, sighing in content when Ibushi pulled him closer. 

Ibushi nodded, nuzzling his face against Akoya's shoulder. "Lots of sleepovers. And visits and... Where is that house again?"

Akoya giggled and propped himself up with his elbow so he could look down at Ibushi. His pink hair tickling his boyfriend's face. "I'll show you tomorrow." He breathed and leaned down, pecking Ibushi's nose.


	19. Home is where the cat is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is over and it's time for goodbyes. For some saying goodbye is harder than others. Promises are made. After all next time it's Atsushi's turn to surprise En. And Akoya and Madoka have something new in-common now.

They were so tiny. Eight small little furballs in the box. Ibushi had a hard time choosing. At least he did until he noticed the lonely animal, curled up in the corner of the box. Fur longer than that of its' brothers and sisters. Face flatter too. But eyes in the brightest shade of green.

"That one." Ibushi stated, about to reach for the kitten when their owner spoke up. 

"Oh, you don't want her." The owner, a young woman with a nasal voice said. "She's defective." 

"What?" Ibushi blinked and looked the kitten over. A small Persian kitten with brown, orange fur and big eyes. No deformity to see. "She looks perfectly fine." 

"She wasn't supposed to be born." The woman explained. "Her fur isn't the right shade and she won't be able to reproduce." 

Ibushi had to restrain himself from snorting. To call such a kitten defective just for aesthetic reasons.  

In his eyes that old made her more perfect. Beautiful and often misunderstood. Just like someone else he knew. So, Ibushi smiled at the awful judgmental woman. "I'll take her."  

* * *

How time flies. It really wasn't fair. Atsushi chewed on the inside of his cheek, dreading how the rest of his day would go. He and En were holding onto each other's gloved hands as they walked around the station. Bodies pressed close together and that had nothing to do with the cold. 

Atsushi was going back to Tokyo today. 

"It hasn't gotten easier yet." Atsushi commented looking around the station. It was still early, but the station wasn't that crowded. Something Atsushi was grateful for. 

He had already said goodbye to his friends the day before. So, this morning was just for him and En-chan. 

En sat down on a bench and pulled Atsushi down along with him. "Did you think it would get easier Atsu?" 

Sighing Atsushi rested his head against En's shoulder. "No... I didn't." 

En gently squeezed Atsushi's hand. "There's one thing that's gonna be easier though." 

"And what's that?" 

En smirked. "Next time I'll have to share you far less because we'll be living together." 

Atsushi chuckled and nodded. "I can't wait... Oh," The man set up. "Don't forget to tell me when you find out who Yumoto's crush is." 

"Of course," En nodded, rubbing his thumb over the back of Atsushi's hand. "He'll be alright. Don't worry. And you..."  

Atsushi smiled. "It's going to be my turn to surprise you." 

"Hmm, Really?" En questioned, smirking. He turned and captured Atsushi's lips with his own. Pulling in for a lingering kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other, adoring the feeling of having the other so close. 

Wishing it could last longer. 

En tried not to look sad when they pulled apart. "And what kind of surprise wil that be?" 

"You'll see," Atsushi answered, pecking En once more. "Eventually."  

* * *

"What's in it?" Akoya asked, eyebrows shooting upwards when Ibushi handed him a large box. Abruptly interrupting their goodbye kiss.  

It wasn't like Akoya hadn't noticed the box before. But until now Akoya assumed the box had to do the with errand Ibushi claimed he needed to do after Akoya left. 

Ibushi smiled cryptically. "It's a surprise." 

"Really..." Unsure if he really deserved any gifts, let alone anything that fit in a box this size, Akoya looked down. It was a plain brown box with holes in it. Not heavy though. "Are you sure-" He stopped talking and looked at the box again. Very certain that he just felt something move inside of it. "Ibushi what-" 

"Don't open it till you're sitting in the train." Ibushi told him. Dark eyes sparkling with excitement. 

Confused, but knowing he wouldn't get an answer, Akoya held the box closer to himself and smiled at his boyfriend. "Thank you." He heard a sound behind him and sighed, his train was there already. "I gotta go... I love you Ibushi." 

Smiling Ibushi wrapped an arm around his boyfriend and held him close. For a few seconds he just held Akoya. Pressing his chin against the back of Akoya's head. The past two weeks together had been bumpy, but he wouldn't trade them for the world. 

They had learned so much about each other in just these fourteen days. "I love you too." Ibushi said before pecking Akoya. "Text me when you arrive home." 

Nodding Akoya inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of Ibushi's cologne, before stepping forward and heading towards his train. 

Once inside, Akoya was glad to find a seat near the window where he sat down. Placing the box on his lap. Smiling Akoya waved at Ibushi, even as the train started to take off. He only stopped waving when the station was no longer in sight. 

Sighing Akoya relaxed in his seat. His stay with Ibushi hadn't gone like he had expected at all. 

It involved a lot more yelling, and a lot more truths being told than he expected. More tears too. 

But it had still been so magnificent. 

Feeling the box on his lap shift, Akoya looked down and eyed it suspiciously. Something was really moving inside it. What on earth had Ibushi gotten him? 

Well he was seated in the train now. Curious beyond words, Akoya opened the box and peered inside. 

Right when the kitten inside made an effort to push the lid of the box. She ended up poking Akoya's nose. 

Both Akoya and the kitten blinked in surprise, staring at the other in wonder. 

* * *

"There," Ryuu said, easing Io down onto the bed. The curtains were drawn despite it not being that dark yet. Io was in his pajamas and had a sleeping mask covering his eyes. "Better?" Ryuu asked in a soft whispering tone. 

Io hummed in response. Expression pinched as he settled underneath the blanket. 

Ryuu watched him sadly.  He knew it was partly Io's own fault for getting migraines like this one. After all Io did stay up late to check stocks and woke up early to do the same. Ryuu also knew that Io was far more stressed about moving to America than he was willing to let on. 

If only he confided in Ryuu too and let himself be helped. Now the only thing Ryuu can do for his stubborn boyfriend was to make sure the room stayed dark, and limit the sound. Provide water and painkillers. Playing nurse. 

"I texted Akoya that I won't be there to pick him at the station." Ryuu whispered to Io. "So, I'll be right here if you need me." He said and got up, planning to head to the living room. Only stopping when Io blindly reached out and grabbed his wrist. 

"Stay." Io murmured. Voice hoarse. 

And how could Ryuu say no to that? 

"Okay," Nodding Ryuu eased Io's hand off of him and laid down beside him on the bed. "I'm here babe." 

They settled into a comfortable silence. Ryuu felt himself starting drift up, a nap wouldn't be so bad... 

A high-pitched beep from Ryuu's phone woke them both up. Io groaning in pain. 

"Sorry." Ryuu winced and grabbed his phone. Akoya replied to his text. Telling him not to worry about it, and that he was in good company. There were a lot of smiley emotions in that one text. 

Confused, Ryuu shrugged and put his phone away again before laying back down. 

* * *

"Goodbye and thanks for eating here." En muttered at the customers retreating back. He sighed when the door closed. Finally, the last person who came for brunch. It would be calmer in the bakery for now. 

Rush hour was over. 

Fighting the urge to groan, the man grabbed a rag and started cleaning the tables. 

Spring break seemed so far away. 

"Try smiling some En-chan darling." Noa said, joining in on the cleaning. "It makes the customers come back more." 

En sighed and focused on cleaning. "Sorry Noa-san." 

Noa watched the young man worked and smiled. "I'm sure he'll miss you too." 

"Yeah..." 

Not that surprised that her comment didn't have much effect, Noa looked around the bakery. It was empty now, and it likely would stay that way for another hour or two. "You know," Noa said walking to the display. "Whenever I'm feeling blue, something sweet always does the trick." 

She grabbed a plate of chocolate from the display and put it on the counter. "Want to give it a try?" 

En looked at the chocolate for a few seconds before a small smile formed on his face. Trust old ladies to know just what to do. "Don't mind if I do." 

"I'll grab us some drinks." Noa added. 

A few minutes later they were sitting at one of the tables, having a small chocolate break.  

* * *

"Aren't you the most beautiful kitten this world has ever seen!" Akoya exclaimed in delight once more. He was sitting on his bed and showing his new pet around in his room. 

The kitten, now named Meredith, mewed and walked around. Tiny tail up in the air while she explored her new home. 

Akoya was still holding the letter Ibushi had written and hidden inside the box along with Meredith. It was handwritten and on decorative paper. And it did a wonderful job of reminding Akoya just just how lucky he was. Not for the second or third time, the long-haired man re-read the letter. 

 _To my dearest_ _Akoya_ _,_  

 _It has been so wonderful to have lived together with you for these past weeks. It was a good taste of what is to come in our future eventually. I am so happy that you've been honest with me about not being ready to move in permanently. It made me realize that we both aren't that ahead as I would like to believe._  

 _We learned a lot. You saw through my lies and my stress. You didn't mind my failings and immediately tried to help. You showed your determination to be great in college. But even more important, you showed how you love your family and how you truly embraced the change that happened._  

 _You're no longer the shy, scared and angry at the world_ _arrogant_ _holy angel_ _Akoya_ _I met in high school. You've became stronger, kinder and even more beautiful._  

 _While I feel like I've become plain. Still mostly the same, but you help me grow. I feel so lucky and proud to be able to say that you're my boyfriend._  

 _Which is why I wanted to give you a special surprise. It wasn't hard to decide what, you've told me a lot about Madoka and_ _Kinshirou's_ _cat, and when I saw this little one, I thought of you. She's a_ _British longhair. Don't worry I sent all the supplies to your house in advance._  

 _I hope you were surprised._  

 _Lots of love,_  

 _Your_ _Ibu_ _-chan._  

Sighing happily Akoya clutched the letter to his chest. A big, lovesick grin on his face. "We're so lucky, aren't we Mary-chan?" 

Mary-chan responded by walking to Akoya and pawing at his leg. Clearly unsure as to how to get on the bed. 

Giggling, Akoya reached down and grabbed the fury kitten. Lifting her up and laying down on the bed. Placing Mary-chan on his chest. "I'm so happy to have you!" 

* * *

"Thanks again for picking me up, Kin-chan." Madoka said, smiling at the man sitting next to her. The young woman looked around the living room of her home and was honestly surprised by how happy she was to see the place again. 

Two months ago she wouldn't have even considered it home.  

Or considered Kinshirou her friend. 

Now they were both comfortable on the couch together, her absently stroking their cat's fur, while he listened intently to her stories about her time away. 

"It's only right of me to do so." Kinshirou replied. Smiling at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." 

"I did." Madoka beamed, briefly clasping her hands together. "I missed our little one though." She giggled at the look on Kinshirou's face when she called Koko their little one. "How was she?" 

"Koko behaved splendidly of course." Kinshirou answered. He reached for their cat as well, accidentally placing his hand on top of Madoka's.  

The two paused for a few seconds before shrugging. Madoka retracting her hand and watched Kinshirou. It was... adorable how dotting he could be with Koko.  

"Too bad she's still too small for a collar." 

"Yeah," Madoka agreed. "I get the feeling you might have already bought several collars for her while I was away." 

The smile that formed on Kinshirou's face at that was mischivious. Amused in a way Madoka hadn't seen on him before. 

Giggling, Madoka got up. "How about I go make us some tea and then we continue catching up?" 

"That would be nice." Kinshirou nodded and he watched her go. He was very aware of how pleased he felt to have Madoka be back again. 

And how odd that was.  

But it certainly was a nice feeling in his chest. So why complain or question it?  

Smiling he continued petting his cat, stopping when Koko got in a playful mood and started swatting at his hand. Kinshirou chuckled at the kitten's antics and wagged his finger at her. Kinshirou considered getting up to grab one of the cat's toys, but Koko didn't seem to mind to only have his finger there for her enjoyment. 

A few minutes later Madoka came back carrying a tray with two cups of tea on it. She hummed to herself as she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat back down on the couch.  

"You know..." She said, grinning as she watched him play. "I never imagined you to be an animal liking person." 

"Not all people who like animals can be like Yumoto-kun." Kinshirou replied, lifting his head to smile at her. Hand still on the playful kitten. 

"I guess nowt." Madoka watched him in mirth. Totally not that scary and intimidating. Nothing like what she had described to her friends the first time they asked about Kinshirou. 

Kinshirou reached for his tea cup and took a sip. Madoka's homemade tea was very different from how Ibushi would make it. It was sweeter, but not too heavily sweet still. It was different from what Kinshirou was used to. But still good. 

He took another sip and let out a soft, content sigh. 

Yes, still good. 


	20. Too kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes people prey upon those who are kind. It's cruel and low... Madoka finds out the hard way just how scary and cruel people can be. Thank goodness she has good friends. The curiosity about who Yumoto's crush is has to be put on hold.

This was such a cliché! Madoka ran across the street, a piece of burnt toast in her mouth. This morning wasn't off to a very great start. Kinshirou left for class earlier than her as always, but Madoka had slept through her alarm. Making her already later than usual. Not too much, only five minutes really, so over all the young woman shouldn't be running late for class. Her schedule would still be just fine, if she hadn't gotten distracted while playing with Koko.

And then hardly had time left for breakfast. Which was how she ended up running around with a piece of toast in her mouth.

At least that meant she didn't have to feel the cold wind, even if she forgot to zip up her jacket.

This really wasn't the right time to be late for school.

Only a few months left before graduation. Madoka knew she was already accepted into the local college to learn to work with children. But she still had a diploma to obtain.

When she finished her toast, the young woman slowed down her pace and sighed. Maybe she could still make it to class before the teacher arrived.

As she walked, Madoka noticed something that hadn't been on her route to school before.

A few feet away sat a man huddled against the wall. Wearing two coats, ripped jogging pants, gloves and an orange wool hat.

So, Madoka did what she always did when she saw a homeless person. She reached for her bag and grabbed her wallet. Rummaging through her wallet she walked over to the homeless man and smiled. "I hope you'll have a nice day sir." Madoka said, taking some coins and putting them in the cup in front of the man.

Just as Madoka was about to pull her arm back, the man quickly reached forward and tightly gripped her wrist.

"You've got soft hands." The homeless man said in a deep baritone voice, rubbing his thumb over the back of Madoka's cold hand. "Want to feel something soft that will turn hard soon?" He asked, grinning up at her.

And before Madoka had a chance to process the odd question, the man dragged Madoka forward, and forcefully put her hand against his crotch.

For a few seconds the girl was completely frozen. Then the man started moving her hand up and down the bulge she could feel in his pants and she  _shrieked_. 

Stunned and horrified she tried to pull her hand back. Only for the man to tighten his vice like hold around her wrist. 

"P-Please!" Madoka cried, voice high and quivering. "Let go! I don't-" She choked when the man reached up with his free hand and cupped her breast. Squeezing the soft flesh, and grinning when the young woman whimpered.

"Stop it!" Madoka wanted to scream, but her throat wouldn't work. "Please let-"

The man released his hold of her wrist and Madoka saw him move reach for her neck and she flinched. Tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Was this it? He was going to rape her. She was going to-

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"

A familiar voice shouted out. Then a force pulled the man away from her. Madoka couldn't see for sure. Her vision blurred by her tears. There were noises. Flesh striking flesh and someone was yelling.

Someone was furious.

But Madoka couldn't focus, trying to breath was suddenly a too difficult task.

Her feet were rooted to the ground, and shaking girl wrapped her arms around herself and clenched her eyes shut.  _Don't think_. She told herself. Don't think about what that man almost did.

That if her savior hadn't come on time-

Choking the pink-haired girl fell to her knees, face lurching downwarrds as she threw up the single piece of toast she'd eaten for breakfast that day. Puke splashing on the pavement. Even when there was nothing left in her stomach she coughed and cried.

She heard someone approach her. The person knelt down in front of her.

"Madoka..."

Madoka sobbed and shook her head. Clenching her eyes shut. No. No, no. She wanted to wake up and find out this was nothing but a bad dream.

"Madoka."

But it was too real. She was late for school and...

"Madoka-chan!"

Gasping softly, Madoka looked up and found Ryuu gazing at her, worry written all over his features. "R-Ryuu?"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Madoka stared at her friend. Another sob tore it's way out of her throat and she lunged forward, hugging Ryuu tightly, and sobbing into his coat. Holding onto him for dear life. Crying and aware of how much she was shivering. 

She whimpered but relaxed a tiny bit when Ryuu hugged her back.

* * *

It was luck. Pure, disgusting luck that he had decided to take a different route to school today. If he hadn't... god knows if Madoka would still be alive right now. Ryuu let out a long breath. Clenching and unclenching his fists, forcing himself to calm down. His anger wouldn't stop that bastard who had managed to run away, now would it help Madoka who hadn't said a word since they got home.

Ryuu had taken the distraught girl to her home where he had to coax her to tell him where she had the keys. And ease her out of her coat. Now the girl was sitting on the couch, a blanket draped over her thin shoulders and distressed kitten at her side.

"Madoka-chan..." Ryuu called out again, not knowing what to do. "You're safe now."

Madoka didn't reply. Only sniffled.

"I'm calling the police." He told her, not sure if she heard him, but talking was at least making  _him_  feel a bit calmer. "Then I'll call you in sick from school. Is that okay."

Feeling his heart sink when his friend didn't reply, Ryuu sighed and grabbed his phone.

After two short phone calls, Ryuu went to the kitchen and searched around for a moment. When he found milk and a chocolate bar, Ryuu knew what to do.

Five minutes later Ryuu re-entered the living room, carrying two mugs filled with hot chocolate milk. He sat down next to Madoka and placed his own mug on the coffee table. Ryuu then gently took Madoka's hand and made her hold her own drink. "There..."

Madoka blinked, looking at the white mug. "What...?"

"Have some, it will warm you up and make you feel better." Ryuu instructed, hoping the later part was true.

After a moment of hesitation Madoka brought the mug to her lips and drank some of the hot chocolate. She sighed. "It's so nice..."

"It is right?" Ryuu smiled at her. His smile fell all too soon. "Madoka-chan... Are you okay?"

"I..." Madoka shook her head and bit on her lower lip.

"Hey..." Ryuu sat closer. "It's okay." He said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "...Do you want me to call someone for you?"

Madoka was quiet again and thought the question over. She really wanted her mom there right now. But her parents were far away and would only be upset if they heard about what happened. There was also her trusty maid, but she was getting ready to be transferred to a new work place soon.

Madoka sniffled. "I don't know... B-but please stay!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Ryuu assured her. "It's gonna be alright."

* * *

"So many options." Akoya murmured, watching the students of class 2A walk around. Each of them could be Yumoto's crush. 

Io clicked his tongue. He was standing near the window, his phone in hand. "We don't have proof that Yumoto's crush is in his class." And really spying like this was awkward. Still, Io couldn't deny his curiosity regarding Yumoto's crush. 

Akoya huffed, brushing a strand of hair over his shoulder. "Who says I'm here to spy? I'm just waiting to hand out papers in name of the student council."

"Of course." Io rolled his eyes. God Ryuu likely would have snapped at that comment. 

Akoya was about to suggest they'd try asking Yumoto again, but faltered when he felt his phone buzz. Taking it he saw he had a text from Ryuu. "Hey, why didn't Ryuu come to school today?"

"He said something happened on the way to school and I'll hear the rest later." Io answered turning back to his classmate. He would like to know what exactly happened, but the text Ryuu sent him implied he didn't have the time to answer questions. "Why?"

Io watched Akoya read the text and saw the color drain from the older man's face. "Akoya?"

"I... I have to leave early." Akoya answered, visibly struggling to form words. "Ryuu will explain later... I... I'll go now." And with that said Akoya whirled around and left in a hurry.

* * *

"Really you should consider getting a game console." Ryuu said after drawing another cross on the paper. He really would have bought so many different game consoles already if he had the kind of money Kinshirou and Madoka had. "Not that playing tic tac toe isn't fun though." He hastily added.

"We need more games." Madoka agreed. She drew a circle. "I win again..."

"Awesome."

"Ryuu." Madoka raised an eyebrow, looking at the younger boy. "Are you letting me win?"

"What?" Ryuu said, hand going up to tug at his earring. "Noo, you've beaten me."

Madoka made a face.

Before Ryuu could defend himself the doorbell rang and both of them froze. Ryuu shook his head and turned to Madoka. Noticing her biting her lip and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "It's alright, come see." Ryuu smiled at her and got up from the couch. 

Ryuu walked to the front door, Madoka following behind him. Her shoulders hunched like she was trying to curl in on herself even while walking. 

The two made their way to the door and Ryuu opened it, to see Akoya standing in the doorway. A soft pink animal carrier bag.

Surprised, Madoka moved to get a better view. Standing on her tippy toes and leaning on Ryuu's shoulder. "Akoya?"

"Are you okay?" Akoya asked stepping into the house. 

Ryuu and Madoka didn't respond. They lowered the gaze to the bag Akoya was holding. It was pink with pearls on it and looked more like a purse than an animal carrier.

"You brought her?" Ryuu asked, having only seen pictures of Akoya's kitten. So far he hadn't had a chance to go to his brother's house to look at Mary-chan. "Show me!"

Akoya rolled his eyes. "She's not here for your entertainment brat." He turned to Madoka. "Madoka-chan, are you okay?? Ryuu texted me that you got attacked."

Stunned Madoka opened and closed her mouth. She knew Ryuu texted Akoya, she had given permission for that. Akoya was the first friend she made in Binan after all. She hadn't expected him to come over right away though. Eventually the young woman nodded stiffly. "Please come in."

* * *

They ended up on the couch again. Madoka sandwiched between the two pink-haired boys. Akoya placed the carrier bag on Madoka's lap. Buring with curiosity Madoka looked through the black see through fabric on the front of the bag and found herself gazing at bright grass-green eyes. "Hello there." 

"Open it." Akoya instructed, smiling widely. "She's very tame."

So, Madoka opened the bag. The kitten stepped out and looked around.

Akoya beamed. "Madoka, Ryuu, this princess Meredith. Mary-chan for short."

The two younger teens snorted and Akoya promptly ignored the sounds and stroked his kitten's fur. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"She is." Madoka agreed.

"I can't believe you have a cat now too." Ryuu commented, stroking Mary-chan behind her ear.

"You get to enjoy her when we live together." Akoya replied watching Madoka. The girl was tense but smiling as she dotted on the ginger kitten.

From the corner of her eye Madoka spotted her own cat walking into the room. "Koko look, you can make a friend." She called out, placing Mary-chan on the floor.

The moment Koko saw the other cat she eagerly ran over. Ready to play. That was not what Mary-chan had in mind though. Koko reached her and happily started pawing at her. Mary-chan mewed miserably and turned around and started pawing at the could.

Failing at climbing onto the furniture.

Taking pity on her Ryuu lifted the small animal and put her on his lap. "Not playfully with other cats huh?"

"Aww," Madoka let out a soft giggle. "But Koko is very sweet Mary-chan."

"Yes," Akoya nodded looking at Madoka. "Koko is very kind and did not deserve what happened to her today."

Understanding what Akoya meant Madoka lowered her head, gazing at her hands which she put on her lap. Her hands still hadn't quite stopped trembling even though it had been hours since the attack. "Akoya-chan...."

Akoya put a hand on Madoka's shoulder and squeeze gently. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Gasping softly Madoka swallowed nervously before nodding her head. "Ako-chan it was so horrible!"

* * *

When Kinshirou entered his house at the end of the day he was greeted to a different cat sleeping on his slippers. A much furrier smaller kitten. One that definitely didn't belong there.

Unless Madoka brought home another stray. In which case they really should talk about that. She couldn't keep doing that. They weren't running a pound. And- Wait... This cat looked familiar.

When Kinshirou noticed Akoya's shoes being present as well he realized that for some reason Akoya must have decies to bring his cat with him. This had to be the famous Mary-chan. After all, Akoya must have sent him eighty photos of her already.

Deciding to let the cat sleep, Kinshirou grabbed his spare slippers and put them on.

"I'm home..." He said as he walked into the living room, trailing off when he found Madoka, Ryuu and Akoya sitting on the couch. Madoka looking very pale, with red, puffy eyes like she had been crying. Both Ryuu and Akoya looked troubled as well. "Madoka?" Kinshirou called out in alarm, making his way further into the room.

Madoka looked at him and blinked rapidly. "Kin-chan... I..." She shuddered, fingers curling around the hem of her skirt. "Sorry... today... was a mess."

"What...?"

When it seemed like Madoka was too nervous to tell her story again Ryuu spoke up. "Madoka was attacked on her way to school today." 

It went very silent inside Kinshirou's head after that. Before he knew it he was making his ways over to Madoka and trying to meet her eyes. Heart pounding in his chest. In fear? Anger? Kinshirou couldn't place the feeling.

But it was accompanied by a huge need. "What happened?" He found himself asking. "Are you hurt? Did you call the police?!"

Madoka flinched ducking her head again.

And Akoya's eyes narrowed in frustration. " _Kaichou_ _._ " He raised his voice and spoke in a warning tone. "You're making her upset!"

Eyes widening Kinshirou stepped back, swallowing thickly. He looked at Madoka. Seeing how pale she was. How she was trembling and the tears still shimmering in her large brown eyes. "….I'm sorry."

Madoka sniffled. She nodded her head showing she wasn't bothered.

"Did you call the police?"

Madoka nodded, wiping her eyes. "Ryuu helped me a lot."

"That’s good..." Kinshirou replied. He grabbed a chair and pulled it closer so he could sit near Madoka. "Do... Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Madoka looked at Akoya and Ryuu and then turned to Kinshirou. "It happened when I was on my way to school... There was this homeless man. A-At least I thought he was homeless. I don't know anymore..."

* * *

A while after Madoka retold her story it was time for Akoya and Ryuu to leave. Both hugged the girl tightly and promised to see her again tomorrow.

When it was just the two of them again, Kinshirou looked around the room. A part of him was tempted to call the police to ask if they had found that animal who had attacked Madoka already.

But Madoka wouldn't want that. And... "Is it alright if I call the police tomorrow?"

"….Yes." Madoka sighed, hugging herself. "But I told you, I don't want anyone else to know. Especially not our families."

"I promise I won't tell." Kinshirou told her. He glanced at the clock. Dinner time was only an hour away and it was clear that Madoka didn't feel like cooking today. And it was too late to call their maid too. Especially with her preparing to move away soon. "How about we order out?"

Madoka smiled a tiny smile. "I'd like that."

For the next fifteen minutes they sat side by side on the couch. Scrolling through their phones and comparing delivery sites. Eventually they agreed to order ramen.

Kinshirou found himself gazing at Madoka again. She already looked calmer than before. Still... "Doka, we don't have to eat it at the table..." He told her, speaking softly. "We can eat here and watch a movie."

The smile on Madoka's face proved he made the right choice.

He hadn't even notice he used a nickname for her.

* * *

"You're a hero."

"Babe..." Ryuu sighed happily leaning into Io's touch. They were on his bed in his room. After a day like his, Ryuu really was glad to be home. And that Io was there to cuddle while having they also had fresh cookies from his grandma's bakery made it all so much better. "I don't feel like a hero though."

Io hummed, gently rubbing Ryuu's bare shoulders. "You are though. If you hadn't shown up when you did... God knows what would have happened to Madoka."

Both of them knew exactly what would have happened. But neither of them wanted to think about that happening to their friend.

Stretching, Ryuu moved so his head was laying in Io's lap. "I hope Kinshirou-senpai takes care of her."

"He will." Io replied, running his fingers through Ryuu's soft pink hair. "He changed a lot, he's a much warmer person now."

Ryuu smiled up at his boyfriend. "So are you."

"You think so?" Io paused.

"Uh huh." Ryuu nuzzled his cheek against Io's palm. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better stop worrying." Io chuckled. "Just like yesterday. Migraine is gone and I'm less stressed too."

"Good." Ryuu sat up up and put his hands on Io's shoulder. Meting his boyfriend's eyes. "And you're always gonna tell me when stuff like that happens right?"

Io leaned forward and kissed Ryuu. Smiling when they pulled away. "Yes."

"And when you're stressing about moving to America. And-"

Io interrupted Ryuu by kissing him. "Yes babe."

* * *

He knew he was being paranoid again- Actually, no. Kinshirou wasn't sure if this counted as being paranoid. After what happened today he surely had all the right to worry about the girl who he considered... a dear friend. Even f Kinshirou wanted to, he couldn't ignore his worry. He should be sleeping, but he'd been laying in bed for hours unable to fall asleep.

He had to be sure Madoka was really okay.

It was why Kinshirou found himself sneaking through their house in the middle of the night.

When he reached Madoka's bedroom he was mildly surprised to find the door wide open. The light on her nightstand was lit, keeping the darkness at bay. And there on the bed was Madoka. Peacefully asleep. Her lipe slightly parted and her body at ease. Koko curled up at her side.

Kinshirou smiled. She was safe and calm.

Feeling better, the man left and returned to his own room. Ready to finally fall asleep too.


	21. Your cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madoka is still recovering from her attack, so Akoya and Ryuu try their best to make their friend smile. Ryuu does his best even though he worries greatly for Io who suffers from yet another migraine. On that same day Kinshirou goes to the police station Wanting to know if they caught Madoka's attacker yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier today I went back to chapter 2 and 6 and edited some of the ioryuu moments there. Especially regarding the scars on Ryuu's back.
> 
> I'll come back to edit the spelling errors again for this chapter, cause I have a feeling editing didn't go so smoothly this time

_Dark Vesta's wings fell apart and he fell from the sky. Black feathers floating downwards all around him. Io was running before he realized it. Halfway_ _transformed already, Io leaped upwards- Only he didn't transform. There was a cracking sound and all four non-corrupted Battle Lovers gasped when the gems on their_ _loveracelets_ _cracked and fell apart._

_Io_ _didn't have time to stare at the broken gem._ _Ryuu_ _was still falling!_

_Io never ran this fast before. Could afford to be late, he felt his heart beat in his throat. Like his body was on fire. But if he was too late-_

_He caught_ _Ryuu_ _and sagged forwards. Suddenly finding it hard to breath, Io clung to his best friend as he sank to his knees. "_ _Ryuu_ _..._ _Ryuu_ _!"_ _Ryuu_ _was limp in his arms. Skin ashen and cold..._

_So cold._

_Hurriedly Io looked at Ryuu's wrist, praying it wasn't true. That any moment know, the love u would heal the wound on Ryuu's back._  


_But the pink heart shaped gem was cracked over. And Ryuu's body felt so cold in his arms. Io sobbed, trembling so much. As if he was the one freezing all over._

_The only part of_ _Ryuu_ _that wasn't cold was his back, which was hot and sticky. His blazer soaked in blood._

_Io choked and shook his head. This couldn't be happening!_ _Ryuu_ _was supposed to be alright! They were going to-_

_Suddenly_ _Ryuu's_ _eyes shot open and Io found himself_ _looking into dark Vesta's venomous yellow eyes._

_"I guess we can't be together after all."_

_Io slowly shook his head in denial. "No..." He couldn't look away from those yellow eyes, even as the rest of_ _Ryuu_ _started to fade away. "I can still fix this! Please stay!"_

_"You're running out of time Io!"_

"No!" Gasping Io woke up covered in cold sweat. Tremors going through his body. Panting, Io remained laying on his bed gaze on the ceiling but not really seeing anything other than the ghost of an image.

Ryuu laying in his arms, steadily losing blood.

That was six months ago now. Io hadn't had a nightmare about it in ages.

Even though it had been long, the nightmare still shook him to the core. He had gotten close to losing Ryuu that day. So close to never being able to confess their feelings. So close to never sharing more amazing moments together.

Letting out a long breath Io sat up, turned on the light on his nightstand and grabbed his phone. Io sighed when he saw the time. Four in the morning. Really, he should go back to sleep. Yet Io stayed on his phone. Opening up his contact list, Io's finger hovered over a picture of Ryuu.

It would be nice to hear his boyfriend's voice... Io suspected he'd even be able to fall back asleep after that. But... this wasn't Ryuu's problem. Ryuu had enough on his mind with Madoka's recent attack.

Instead of calling his boyfriend Io opened the FX app on his phone and checked his stocks. He wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so he might as well do something productive with his time.

* * *

That morning Kinshirou woke up later than usual. Madoka was still asleep, so Kinshirou didn't have to wait for his turn in the bathroom. When he was finished and dressed he went down stairs. Smiling when he saw Koko walk out of Madoka's room and accompany him to the kitchen.

"Good morning." He greeted the cat. "Is Madoka awake?"

Koko replied by standing on her hind legs and letting out a long meow. Making it very clear what she wanted. 

Taking the cat kibble from the cabinet Kinshirou poured some of it in Koko's bowl. He lifted his head when he heard noises from upstairs. Madoka was awake. It had been three days since her attack. Madoka hadn't left the house since.

But today was going to be day.

At least that was what Madoka had said last night during dinner. Full of false courage, insisting he didn't need to worry.

So, Kinshirou worried.

After making himself a small breakfast and leaving the supplies on the table for when Madoka would join him, Kinshirou sat down at the kitchen table.

Ten minutes later Madoka came downstairs, dressed in her red and white school uniform. "Morning." She smiled at him and walked over to the counter.

Kinshirou could see the tension in her face but didn't comment. Instead he smiled at her. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Not bad." Madoka replied putting two slices of bread in the toaster.

'But not good either' Kinshirou concluded. "Are you sure you're ready to go back to school?"

"Of course." Madoka said, nodding her head. "I missed too much school already and... Staying indoors isn't helping." She poured herself a glass of juice, grabbed her food and joined Kinshirou at the table. "I'm taking a different route to school though." She told Kinshirou. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Of course." 

They ate in comfortable silence, occasionally speaking about school and their plans for the day. When he finished, Kinshirou put his plate in the dishwasher and looked at Madoka. "Let's get ready to leave soon." Kinshirou said before leaving the kitchen.

Madoka shrugged not thinking much of her friend's words. She cleared the table and turned the dishwasher on. Then the girl sighed shoulders sagging. She really needed to go to school today.

But there was this tight, cold feeling in her chest. That got worse whenever she thought about leaving the house.

Still, she couldn't afford to call in sick again. So she patted Koko's head, walked into the hallway. Madoka sighed and stepped into her shoes and put on her coat. Grabbing her bag Madoka turned to the door.

And kept standing there completely still.

It was early... Madoka swallowed nervously, one hand gripping the strap of her bag. Maybe she could postpone leaving the house for a few more minutes.

No. That would only make it easier to stay indoors again.

Taking a deep breath Madoka closed her eyes.  _You can do it._  She told herself, reaching for the door knob. Just open the door and...

"It's alright." A voice said, making Madoka jump.

Stunned Madoka turned around and saw Kinshirou standing behind her, his eyes stood out to Madoka in that moment. They seemed sad, but also very warm. 

"It's alright," Kinhirou said stepping forward. "I'm right here with you." He said before he opened the front door and held it open for her.

Madoka stared at him, for some reason her face felt warm. And she felt that cold feeling in her chest slowly fade away. "Kin-chan?"

"I'm walking you to school." Kinshirou told her. His eyes widened. "At least... if you want me to, that is..."

Slowly Madoka nodded, a relieved smile forming on her face. "I'd really, really appreciate it Kin-chan. Thank you."

Kinshirou couldn't deny his own relief that she agreed to this and smiled. Walking Madoka to school wasn't just for her sake but for his own as well. He'd feel better knowing she was safe. "Let's go." 

* * *

 

He felt like stomping his feet and shouting. Because Io had a migraine again. Not that Io came to tell him that. No, Ryuu had to find out through visible cues. Like Io pinching that space between his eyes multiple times in just fifteen minutes. 

How tense he is and how Io squints his eyes every so often. Bothered by the lights in their classroom.

Io still came to school even though he was clearly feeling like shit. Hadn't kept his end of their promise either. Ryuu huffed, he had his elbow propped up on his desk and rested his cheek in his palm.

If making Io promise didn't help, then they really needed to share some words.

Some very loud words.

Someone poked his shoulder and Ryuu turned, frustration clear on his face. "What?!"

Akoya raised an eyebrow at his halfbrother's tone but then smirked. "Are we still going later or do you need to fight with Io?"

"Who says I can't do both?" Ryuu muttered. He sighed and nodded. "We're still gonna hang out."

* * *

 

After class Madoka stepped outside the school and started heading home. Going back by herself wasn't as nerve wrecking as going to school alone. It was less dark outside and there were more people out too.

When Madoka turned the corner she stopped blinking in surprise when she saw Akoya and Ryuu waiting for her. "Guys?"

"Madoka-chan!" Ryuu grinned. "Right on time!"

"Right on time for what?"

"You'll see." Akoya replied walking over to the short girl and linking his arm with hers. "You'll enjoy it though."

He started guiding her in the direction the were going, Madoka squeaked but adjusted her pace. "Guys?"

"We're gonna have fun." Ryuu told her cheerily as he walked at her other side.

* * *

 

"And are you calm for this?" En asked strolling alongside Kinshirou. He already knew the answer though. There was this twitch in Kinshirou's brow which En hadn't seen in months. Kinshirou was furious.

"Keep your judgement to yourself." Kinshirou muttered, pace quick and not sparring his friend a glance.

En lifted his hands and shrugged. "I'm not judging." He told Kinshirou. "If someone attacked Atsushi and it seemed like the cops were wasting their time I'd have walked in cursing days ago."

Kinshirou didn't reply so En continued. "But... You get more done when not pissed."

Kinshirou made a sound that En would have called a snort if he was talking to anyone else.

"You think I don't know how to speak to authorities?"

"That's not what I said."

They stopped in front of the door to the police station. Kinshirou sighed. "If you don't want to be here then leave."

"I've got an hour before my shift at the bakery starts." En said.

They went inside and walked straight to the front desk. Kinshirou already had his ID in hand. "Good afternoon, I'm here to speak with chief Kamara."

The lady at the desk raised an eyebrow and read the name on Kinshirou's ID card. Then she nodded. "Of course. He's been expecting you Kusatsu-san." The blond woman got up from her seat and escorted the two men to the Chief's office.

Chief Kamara was on older big man who had a white mustache. He nodded at Kinshirou and En and gestured for them to take seat at his desk which they did.

The chief folded his hands over each other and regarded to the two young men with a solemn look. "You're here to talk about the man who attacked your wife."

"Indeed I am." Kinshirou nodded. "The woman I spoke to on the phone said that it was best if I came to speak with you in person." Kinshirou's eyes narrowed. "However, if this is to tell me you are dropping this investigation, then I am inclined to-"

"That's not it." Kamara interrupted him, tone surprisingly gentle.

In fact, the man's tone made Kinshirou pause. His frustration momentarily forgotten.

"Then what is it?" En pressed, noticing the tension as well.

"This morning," The chief continued. "We caught the man matching the description your wife gave us." He sighed. "The man we caught is Taksashima Hugo, a serial rapist who has been raping and murdering women all over the country."

A stunned silence followed the man's statement. The chief remained silent for a moment, giving Kinshirou the time to process this information. Eventually he continued. "The reason I wanted to tell you this in person is because we'll have to give a press conference. And it's best if you tell your wife about it. So, she won't be confronted by that on TV."

* * *

 

 _"_ _No one can hold a candle to this appearance, body and mannerism of mine_    
_That shines a beauty like the glorious moon…above everything else._    
_Using this evil power, I will bring order amongst you lot._    
_The beautiful me will use this hand to eliminate the unworthy"_

Akoya finished the song by twirling around and then bowing deeply. Smirking at his friends, Akoya brushed his hair over his shoulder and sat back down on the couch in their booth at the karaoke bar.

Madoka happily applauded her friend. "That was so great!"

"You mean creepy!" Ryuu exclaimed shuddering. "That's... totally about murder."

"What?" Akoya looked horrified. "Of course, not brat. It's about beauty and superiority." He gracefully wagged his finger at his friends' faced and then grabbed his ice tea and took a sip. "Do not insult my favorite song."

"Sounds so evil!"

"Why you common-"

Madoka covered her mouth to smother a giggle. It was soft like the ringing of a tiny bell, yet it was that sound that made both pink-haired males turn to her with bright smiles on their faces.

"Madoka-chan." Akoya beamed.

Madoka blinked. "Yes?"

"You laughed!" Ryuu grinned. "It's been days since you laughed."

Feeling her face heat up, Madoka could do nothing but laugh again. "True!" She covered her face for a moment. She was still smiling when she dropped her hands to her lap. "Thank you so much for this..."

Ryuu shrugged. "Karaoke is fun, and we know you like it."

"And our plan worked." Akoya added and took another sip from his ice tea. "Anyway, it's your turn again."

"Right." Nodding got up and walked over to the karaoke box. Pleased when she found the song ' _See you tomorrow._ ' She stood up and faced her friends, waited for the music to start and began singing.

Akoya and Ryuu fell quiet. Madoka's didn't have an amazing singing face, but it was still beautiful. Very nice to listen to, and it did make them smile. At least the first part of the song did. 

But all too soon the cute cheery tone got exchanged for solemn lyrics. 

 _"_ _Saying, 'See you later,' I wave my hand_    
_Cracking a smile, yet I'm feeling lonely_    
_The truth is, I still have more to talk about_    
_But even my voice saying, "See you later"_    
_is so near yet far from you that it can't reach you_    
_So_ _let me say this like I always do, just once more_    
_See you tomorrow"_

When the song ended Akoya and Ryuu loudly but the glasses of their drinks on the table and started clapping vigously.

"That's too sad Madoka!" Ryuu complained despite his clapping.

Madoka tilted her head. "Was it?"

"Yes!" Ryuu cried jumping to his feet. "I'll show you how it's done." Surely this karaoke bar would have the song Baby Sweet Baby right?

* * *

 

When they had their fun at the karaoke bar Akoya offered to walk Madoka home and Ryuu went straight to Io's house. Ryuu had time to think about what he wanted to tell his boyfriend. But hours later he still hadn't found the right words.

Sighing Ryuu opened the door of Io's house, kicked of his shoes and stepped in his slippers. He went upstairs. Being extra quiet, fully expecting Io to be resting.

Only when he entered Io's bedroom, Ryuu found Io sitting at his desk. Glasses on and various graphs on the computer screen.

"You really are stupid." Ryuu muttered slamming the bedroom door shut behind him, too frustrated to feel bad when Io flinched at the loud noise. "What the hell are you doing to yourself Io!"

Slowly Io turned around in his office chair and Ryuu felt like roughly shaking his boyfriend. He looked worse than he had at school. Naruko Io, Ryuu thought. Now with extra bags under his eyes.

"Ryuu..."

"You promised you'd tell me if you felt bad again!" Ryuu cried walking further into the room. "You promised but-! Clearly you're no longer a man of your word Io!" Ryuu snapped. "Do you think I'm immature or unhelpful or something?!" 

"You're here..." Io smiled at him making Ryuu pause.

That was distracting and... "You're dismissing me, aren't you?" Ryuu pointed an accusing finger in Io's direction.

"Never..." Io said getting up from his chair and slowly making his way over to Ryuu.

"You totally are!" Ryuu glared at him. "You're hurt and won't let me help. Ignored my advice about staying home when you get migraines too!" He clenched his fists and looked down. "Stop smiling and-"

Ryuu stopped talking when Io hugged him tightly.

"I'm glad you came." Io murmured, resting his forehead against Ryuu's shoulder.

"Io?" Ryuu blinked and then shook his head. "You can't ignore my anger!"

"I never can."

Io sounded so... so damn exhausted. Ryuu sighed and felt his ire fade away. "Babe..." Ryuu muttered hugging Io back. "What are you doing?" 

Io didn't answer and instead hugged Ryuu just a little tighter. "Sorry."

The words 'it's okay' were on the tip of his tongue, but Ryuu swallowed the words. He couldn't give Io the easy forgiveness he wanted to, when he didn't really know what Io was apologizing for. 

Instead he guided Io to the bed where they both sat down. "You've got a migraine again. And... slept terribly too right?"

Io nodded, putting his hands on Ryuu's shoulders. "Ryuu..." The image of dark of Ryuu in his arms was back. Deadly pale and so cold. "Take your shirt off."

"Eh?! We're not gonna screw when-"

"Please Ryuu," Io pleaded, voice softer than before. "I need to see." 

Understanding what Io meant Ryuu bowed his head for a few seconds. Then he sighed, took his shirt off and turned his back to Io.

Io bit his lip, unable to prevent the small gasp that escaped him at the sight of Ryuu's scars. It was his first time seeing them since Ryuu had the bandage removed two months ago. And... those two oval-shaped marks were taunting him. 

The scars were larger than Io expected. The skin around it irritated and red.

Silent, Io reached for Ryuu's back and gently ran his finger over one of the scars. The skin there was soft and thin. Ryuu shuddered.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Ryuu guessed.

"I was so scared Ryuu." Io breathed, unable to tear his eyes away from the scars. "I still am."

"Why?" Ryuu quietly asked. "I'm fine now."

Io paused lifting his head. Ryuu used this opportunity to turn around so he could look at Io's face.

"We're together now," Io started, bottom lip trembling. He took a deep breath and put his hand on Ryuu's thigh. "And it's wonderful, and we almost didn't get the chance."

"I know..." Ryuu looked down at Io's hand. "But now... it's okay."

"But it might not be." Io whispered loud enough for Ryuu to hear. "Soon I'll move to America and it terrifies me! Everything will change and I wish I could just study in Japan too!"

"I'd love that too." Ryuu had his answer ready. It was something he found himself wishing for too. "But... you gotta go there."

"I know..."

Ryuu sighed sadly and shifted so he was sitting closer to Io. Close enough for their shoulders to be touching. "We'll call."

"I know we will." Io muttered sounding bitter about it. "But it's not the same as with Akoya and Ibushi. Or En and Atsushi."

"Time zones suck..." Ryuu nodded hugging himself. "But it can still work..." Because it  _had_  to work. The alternative was unacceptable. "And you'll be so great there babe!"

Io bowed his head and tried to smile. "I'll call to say good night."

"And I'll call to say good morning." Ryuu added, also succeeding in forming a small smile. "Tuck you in every night on the phone."

"How can you make it sound cute?" Io asked shaking his head in amusement. He wrapped his arms around Ryuu. Not liking these heavy thoughts. But his chest felt lighter now that he had voiced his fears.

Ryuu hummed, moving so his and Io's foreheads were touching. "Cute is kind of my thing."

"Yeah..." Io smiled and closed his eyes. "It is."

* * *

 

"I need to tell you something."

Was what Kinshirou said that night when he and Madoka had settled on the couch, both with a cup of tea.

Madoka put her cup down. "That sounds... bad?"

"It's not!" Kinshirou quickly replied, but then he faltered. He looked at his lap and glanced at Madoka's hands. Small hands and short but delicate looking fingers. 

"Kin-chan?"

"The police caught your attacker." Kinshirou spoke fast but lifted his head to look at his friend. "They caught him Doka."

Madoka's face lit up and Kinshirou hated himself for what he had to say next. It would be so easy to leave it at this. He could make sure she didn't watch the news and then this would be over.But that wouldn't be fair. Madoka deserved the truth. And Kinshirou knew firsthand what secrets could do to relationships. 

"That's great Kin-chan!"

"But..." Kinshirou continued, placing his hands on top of Madoka's smaller hands. "But you must hear this from me."

Madoka tilted her head suddenly feeling very anxious. "What happened?"

"The man who attacked you is a criminal who has murdered several other women." Kinshirou told his wife and gently squeezed her hands. "There will be a press conference about it tonight." 

He hated how Madoka's eyes widened at the information, Kinshirou felt his heart sink. Fully aware of how lucky Madoka was. How she could have been raped and murdered just three days ago. So Kinshirou slowly shook his head when he saw the tears form in her eyes.

Madoka choked feeling light headed. Her hear raced and there was ice building up in her stomach. At least that was how it felt like. That man- 

Not a homeless man at all!

But a predator out for the kill.

She blinked rapidly, but soon the first tear was rolling down her pale cheeks. Followed by more. Madoka hadn't considered herself lucky at all since the attack. But she was! If Ryuu hadn't shown up, she'd be dead right now.

Madoka swallowed a sob, and felt even more relieved when Kinshirou wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. 

"It's... It's alright." Kinshirou struggled with what to say. "You survived! You're alive and I'm am so glad you did Doka."

Madoka nodded against Kinshirou and swallowed her sobs. She leaned against him, her cheek against her shoulder and her shoulders shaking with tremors. "I'm alive..."

"You are alive..." Kinshirou echoed, stroking her back.

They stayed like that for several minutes. 

Kinshirou holding Madoka close and rubbing soothing circles on her back, and her gripping the fabric of his vest.

Kinshirou was surprised when Madoka was the one who broke their silence. "Should I watch the press conference?"

"I..." Kinshirou let go of Madoka and pulled away just slightly so he could look at her. "Actually," He smiled at her. "I rented a movie, perhaps we could watch that instead?"

Madoka slid her hands down Kinshirou's shoulder and watched him move away and grab a DVD box. He looked nervous as he approached her and showed a DVD. "An animated movie?" She asked when she saw the cover.

"Kimo no na wa," Kinshirou explained. "It's an award-winning movie and I thought maybe we could watch it together?"

In all honestly it didn't matter which movie it was. Kin-chan picked this movie to watch with her. Wanted to distract her from her sadness. Madoka felt lucky again. Not only did she make it out of a potential deadly situation. She had the sweetest friends who did their best to make her smile.

And she had Kinshirou too. Who was so much great in making her feel safe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs the pink squad sang at the karaoke bar are 'bi... egoism' Akoya's character song, 'See you tomorrow' Madoka's charater song, and referenced Ryuu's first character song: Baby, Baby Sweet baby.
> 
> And the movie Kinshirou and Madoka are going to watch is Kimi no na wa, a very beautiful movie that I really recommend to you guys.
> 
> I'll come back to edit the spelling errors again for this chapter, cause I have a feeling editing didn't go so smoothly this time


	22. What we built together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After saving up for months En finds the perfect place for himself and Atsushi. He just needs a little help getting it ready. Ryuu shows his kouhai why romantic love is his thing. And Akoya and Kinshirou reminisce about the past year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, college is driving me crazy! But today is a holiday so I had time to finish this chapter. It's not long, but I'm really proud of it and hope that you guys like it.

"And this is the bathroom. I know it's not much, but has all the necessities. You like going to onsen right?"

En nodded numbly to the landlord's question. 'Not much' was the perfect way to describe the bathroom of the small apartment. It was just a sink, and a shower cabin. Sure, En really wanted a bath tub, but some sacrifices were in order.

Especially since the rest of the house was  _just_  right. No more than just right, but it would do. A small living room and bedroom, the kitchen was big enough for Atsushi to have all the fun in when he moved in too.

The bedroom was big enough for a closet, desk  _and_  a huge two-person bed for him and At-chan. There was a small balcony too. Not big enough to put a table there, but En could already picture himself and Atsushi sitting there on hot summer nights. With a box of manju or a bowl of spicy curry.

This was no place where En would want to raise a family, but- The man shook his head, he was 19 and this place was perfect for him and his boyfriend's first apartment together.

"So," The landlord said, grabbing a stack of papers from his bag. "What do you think Yufuin-kun?" 

En smiled. Months of work, accepting help from Kinshirou and Atsushi's family, led up to this. "Where do I sign?"

* * *

 

It was a funny feeling. After seeing nearly all his friends find love with each other, and giving all those speeches about love... This was his first time feeling like this. Yumoto liked it. A lot. It was a silly feeling.One that made him was jump up and down in excitement and run around in circles. All giddy and happy.

But it was also a confusing feeling, because Yumoto never felt the urge to hide his face so much as when he was near Keshibu Rock.

Rock was so cool!

With those piercing blue eyes and cool style!

Ever since the younger man visited Kurotama a few weeks ago, Yumoto found himself thinking of Rock a lot. It was very common that people from school visited the bathhouse and Yumoto never treated them different from any other customer. He hadn't done so with Rock either. But the dark-haired boy had been in Yumoto's mind since that very day.

It wasn't when Yumoto saw Rock naked that things changed. That happened already when Rock came in. Seeing him in his casual clothes. So dark... And it turned out Rock has streaks of blue in his hair!

And that he liked to wear a red contact lense... Yumoto heard other customers complain that the red contacts were creepy. But Yumoto found them pretty. Not just pretty....

"That one?"

"I think so."

Hearing people speak, Yumoto turned his head. He and a handful of other students were still in the classroom, the others already left for lunch break. The voices weren't coming from inside though. Yumoto looked at the window and found Ryuu and Akoya standing outside the room, peering inside through the window. 

"Senpai?"

"Crap did he see us?!"

"We're not exactly hiding brat."

Tilting his head in confusion, Yumoto looked at his friends for a few seconds before getting up and walking over to them. "What are you guys doing?"

"Spying." Io answered from where he stood, leaning against the wall. Tablet in hand and doing his darn best to appear indifferent.

"Spying?"

"We're curious." Ryuu replied putting his hands on his hips. "It's not every day our kouhai gets a crush."

Akoya looked at Io who nodded, stepping forward, walking closer to Yumoto. "And I'm sure Atsushi-senpai and En-senpai would be spying too if they were here too."

They would. Yumoto knew that, what he didn't know was why he found that thought so comforting.

Feeling oddly touched, Yumoto smiled and gestured for his friends to follow him to the window. Blushing brightly he pointed at Rock who was busy doing a crossword puzzle. "That's him." He exclaimed in shout-like whisper.

His friends were silent for a few seconds. And Yumoto beamed. His friends were totally impressed. Right?

Ryuu spoke first. "That guy huh?"

"Really huh..." Io tried not to grimace. "A goth."

Of all the people he'd have pictured for Yumoto, this person was the least likely candidate he'd pick. Io was glad he hadn't actually made a bet. Because just like usual, Yumoto managed to surprise them. Without even trying.

"A goth." Akoya and Ryuu echoed.

Akoya made a face, peering into the class. "His hair is awful." If anything, he expected Yumoto to like someone with long or at least soft looking hair. Soft for cuddling. After all, the kid did ask frequently if he could touch  _his_  hair.

"Oh that's not Rock's real hair, he wears a wig to school to hide that he has blue streaks in hair. It would upset the student council." Yumoto cheerfully informed his friends. Only to realize a second later, that he was talking to current president of the student council. The blond squawked and covered his mouth.

"How graceless." Akoya muttered grimacing. Shaking his head in distaste, eyes closed.

He blinked when he heard Io and Ryuu clear their throats. Akoya looked at them and saw the couple's narrowed eyes. Returning his attention to Yumoto, Akoya let out a small breath when he saw the worried look on the boy's face. "Relax, I didn't hear anything about dress code violations."

"You didn't? Oh!" Instantly brightening up, Yumoto reacted by quickly hugging the older boy. "Thank you Akoya-senpai!" Yumoto cried, tightening the hug.

Feeling the tight pressure on his ribs Akoya wheezed. "Anytime..."

"Now," Ryuu said nudging Yumoto's shoulder and pulling the younger boy away from his brother. "Have you talked to him yet?"

"We talked when he was at the bathhouse."

"That's not good!"

Yumoto blinked, seeing the fire in Ryuu's eyes. "Senpai?"

"You need to get to know him some." Ryuu insisted gripping Yumoto's shoulder. "You need to strike a conversation and then ask if they want to go out for coffee.... Or..." Ryuu tilted his head, gazing at Yumoto's face for a few seconds. "Or for bubble tea?"

"That sounds nice." Yumoto nodded.

"Good! No regain that energetic Yumoto confidence and go inside!"

"Right!" Yumoto saluted at Ryuu before marching into the classroom. His senpai moving to stand closer to the window to see what would happen. 

"That was... A good speech dear." Io told his boyfriend, resisting the urge to circle his waist.

Ryuu hummed, eyes glued to the window. Eager to see what happened next. Cute naïve Yumoto with a goth boy. Opposites attracted each other, Ryuu knew that from experience. But this was another level of being different.

Like something straight from a romance story and Ryuu was eating it up.

* * *

The closer he got to Rock, the slower Yumoto's march became. Each step being just a little slower than the previous one. Till he stopped, about three steps away from where Rock was setting. The second-year student bit his lip. It was odd to feel this nervous and this crush thing was quickly becoming less fun.

Yumoto glanced back at the window and saw his friends. Ryuu, Io and Akoya all motioning for him to go on.

And... They were right. Nothing gets done if you don't even try, and Yumoto knew he'd enjoy this crush way more if he talked to Rock. Taking a deep breath Yumoto walked over to Rock. "Hi... Hi there!" Yumoto greeted the younger boy.

Rock looked up and flashed Yumoto a quick smile. "Hey. You're Hakone Yumoto right?"

"Right!" Yumoto let out a small laugh. "What are you doing?"

"Oh," Rock looked down at his desk. "It's just a crossword puzzle, do you like those?"

Yumoto paused then shook his head. "I'm not very patient for puzzles, but... I'd like to help you with this."

"Okay." Rock chuckled and moved so Yumoto could take the seat next to him. "I'm looking for a six-letter word that means 'to embrace and hold close."

* * *

 

On their next free day, the remaining members of the defense club and Madoka gathered at En's small apartment. The group crammed into the living room, sitting on various places on the floor.

After En served his friends a glass of cold water (from a bottle, the only item in his fridge) he sat down and cleared his throat, gaining his friends' attention. "Thank you, guys, for coming today."

"Of course, we came." Yumoto chirped.

Madoka nodded. "This will be fun." She was sitting on the floor, wearing baggy pants and an old shit. Her hair in a bun. Just the right look to be painting today.

"Naturally I do expected compensation." Io added, the seriousness of his statement was lost when he chuckled and leaned against Ryuu's shoulder. His smile grew when Ryuu moved so the sides of their heads were touching.

How cute. En smiled. Under other circumstances seeing Io and Ryuu like that would make him miss Atsushi more, but not today. He was to ecstatic to move into his own place. Correction, his and Atsushi's own place. "I'd like to say dinner is on me, but..."

"You can't buy that much food right now. Got it." Ryuu smiled. "Don't worry En-senpai."

"In fact." Madoka leaned forward a bit as she spoke. Pleased with the fun part of marrying into a wealthy family. "Dinner is on me." 

"Guys..." There was no wiping away the grin from En's face. For a moment he just looked at his friends, chest feeling warm. Then En cleared his throat. "Alright, Atsushi's parents handled the furniture part. It will arrive in three hours, so we have till then to pain this place."

"Then comes the heavy lifting." Ryuu added, a small grimace on his face.

"So, I'll watch that part?" Madoka asked.

Ryuu looked at her surprised by the sly look on the older girl's face. Then he smirked. "No, you lift that couch by yourself Mrs Kusatsu."

* * *

While their friends were working hard, Kinshirou and Akoya used this free day from class to visit a shrine together. Something they hadn't done together in a year. 

"We should do this more often." Akoya commented, smiling happily as he looked around. Admiring the beautiful flowers that grew among the willow trees. The long-haired man was wearing his favorite yukata and his hair was pulled up.

Kin nodded solemnly. "Preferably when En needs help painting his apartment?"

The pair stopped walking and smiled. Silently enjoying the scenery around them. It was a nice sunny day with a clear blue sky. Forget-me-nots were blooming near the trees. There weren't that many people out today either, which only added to the calm atmosphere.

They joked about it, but this trip had been planned for a month. And En had even encouraged them to still go. 'You don't need seven people to paint this place.' 

Something Akoya was grateful for. He really wanted to spend some time alone with one of his very first friends. "Want to stop for tea?"

"Of course, I do." Kinshirou replied. "Same place as before? They had excellent blends."

Akoya didn't even have to reply for them to change direction and start their stroll towards the tea house. They walked in companionable silence for a while. It wasn't a surprise that Akoya spoke up first. Kinshirou had expected his friend had something to say when he requested this trip.

"It's been an odd year right?"

"Odd in many ways." Kinshirou agreed. "You gained a brother."

"And your family grew too in a way...."

Kinshirou paused then he smiled and ducked his head. "As odd as it sounds, I never expected to like my wife this much."

"I noticed." Akoya stopped himself from grinning.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing." Akoya shook his head. "Then there was the battle with the darkness... weird how that fight feels so long ago but also so resent."

"It feels more in the past than it is." Kinshirou spoke softer than before. Thinking about the Battle Lovers finale fight wasn't a fun way to pass time. It had literally been a dark time. "Let's just be glad that in the end it all turned out for the best."

Akoya nodded and stopped walking. He lowered his gaze. "Speaking of ends... In March..."

"I'll of course be there to hear your graduation speech." Kinshirou told his friend, turning to face Akoya. "And soon after I'll see you off to college."

"Kinshirou..."

Kinshirou studied his friend's expression. Was that... worry in the younger man's eyes? Anxiety. Fondness made his heart swell and Kinshirou smiled. "And I will be alright with both you and Ibushi away."

"Are you sure?"

Kinshirou almost scoffed at that. "I'm not the same as last year either Akoya." The look on his face softened and he patted Akoya's shoulder. "And you're not the same Akoya I met when you were a first year either. We've both grown stronger."

Akoya's gaze went from Kinshirou's hand on his shoulder to meeting Kinshirou's eyes. No longer cold or riddles with anger. Kinshirou was right. "It... we're going to be alright."

"Indeed." Kinshirou nodded and they started walking again. "I'll still have to keep an eye on you and Ibushi to be sure you won't hurt each other."

"Kinshirou!" Akoya stood still stunned, while Kinshirou kept on walking. After a few seconds Akoya picked up his pace. "You're joking right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Challenge for you guys, guess the word Rock needed for his crossword puzzle. A six-letter word that means 'to embrace and hold close


	23. St. Valentine's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's day, and Madoka wonders what kind of chocolate she should give Kinshirou. En is still getting used to living on his own. And Akoya has an important request for Yumoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allergies are a pain, it makes editing hard so I'll likely come back to this chapter to edit it again. Sorry for any errors!

Perhaps she was putting of studying for finals too much. But Madoka found her current project just as important. At least it was to her. Kin-chan would say she was being ridiculous. Or use the word silly if he was in a particular good mood. But Kinshirou was studying at the library today.

Hina had officially been assigned to being the maid of another Kusatsu family member. Which meant that Madoka had the house all to herself. Well, herself and Koko. School ended early today, which gave Madoka all the time she needed to finish her current project.

It was probably no coincidence that the all-girls school closed early the day before Valentine's day. 

Madoka hummed to herself and she closed the lid of the pastel pink colored box. The fifth box of friendship chocolate. Madoka had one box to go, only... the pink-haired woman wasn't sure if that would count as friendship chocolate.

After all, one wouldn’t give friendship chocolate to their husband.

Only she and Kinshirou weren't really in love. But Madoka didn't want to call what she and Kinshirou had just average friendship either. 

And if Madoka was honest with herself, she stopped thinking of Kin-chan as just her friend a while ago. Perhaps he became her best friend when they started sharing ownership over Koko all those weeks ago.

But he became something else to her after her ordeal with that criminal. Kin-chan became comfort and safety. But he was also fun and strict in a good way. Encouraging her to study and go to college.

Kinshirou was getting his own batch of chocolate too. 

He didn't like too sweet things after all. So, Madoka made him dark chocolate which she'd give some flavor by adding orange zest, and some with coconut chips as well.

And it didn't matter yet what she called this chocolate it right?

* * *

 

One thing En learned very quickly about living on his own, was that you really are alone in your own house. If you oversleep there's no one there to yell at you that you're gonna be late.

Which was the start of En's morning. He got out of bed, not in a haste despite being late for class. He wasn't gonna be on time anymore anyway, so what was the point of rushing?

Another harsh lesson about living on his own awaited En in the kitchen.

That being, no one is going to restock your fridge for you, you have to do that yourself.

Groaning, En made himself a quick peanut butter sandwich. He made one for lunch too. His budget was a little tight after moving in. Even with Atsushi's parents helping him. It was fine though. He could likely score some bread at Noa's bakery.

En grabbed his phone to check the time, pausing when he saw that he had a text from his mom. Apparently, something arrived for him in the mail today. 

Funny, he never got mail, and now when he moved out there was mail for him at his parents' house.

En texted her that he'd drop by before his shift at the bakery. Then he checked the time and winced. Perhaps it was time for some hast after all.

* * *

"That's for next year." Akoya answered Yumoto's question. "You've only just become friends. No need for Valentine's stuff."

"Aww..." Yumoto pouted, sitting down in his usual seat in the club room. His arms crossed over his chest. "I wanted to be part of a celebration."

"It's not that much of a celebration." Akoya replied, rolling his eyes. No need to mention that he received an amazing bouquet today. Or that he and Ibushi had interesting plans for tonight. Plans involving their webcams.

Io hummed in agreement. "And you shouldn't have too much sugar. We don't want a repeat of last year.

That caught Akoya's interest. "What happened last year?"

"Nothing." Io and Ryuu chorused.

Akoya looked at his friends, but eventually decided not to ask further. He was probably better of not knowing. There was a more pressing matter he needed to address. "Alright then, Fluff-head," Akoya crossed his arms over his chest and looked at Yumoto. "we need to talk, come with me?" 

He walked to the door which connected the student council's office to the defense club's club room. "Let's go." 

Yumoto tilted his head, curiosity written all over his face. Nodding eagerly, he followed Akoya. He walked into the office, and Akoya shut the door behind him.

Once they left Ryuu sighed and got up from the table he was sitting on. "I thought they'd never leave."

Io raised his gaze from his tablet and looked at his boyfriend, raising an eyebrow. "Were they bothering you?"

"No," Ryuu answered, turning away so he could dig through his school bag without Io seeing what he was grabbing. Although the pink-haired teen was pretty sure Io suspected what was to come next.

It didn't matter though. This year he was going to do it properly, no offhand gift while in a room surrounded by their classmates. This was just for the two of them after all. Grasping the box of homemade chocolate, Ryuu turned around, holding the box out to Io.

Only to see Io holding two movie tickets in his hand.

They spoke at the same time.

"Happy Valentine's day."

* * *

Never, not once, had Yumoto been asked to enter the student council's room. He entered the room frequently of course. This was different though. Akoya-senpai wanted talk to him. That had never happened before either.

Akoya was sitting at his desk, adjusting a stack of files in his hands.

Yumoto sat across him and was doing his best to wait patiently, but the teen couldn't prevent himself from swinging his legs back and forth, soles of his shoes brushing against the floor.

After what felt like an hour, but in reality, was hardly a minute, Akoya spoke up. "Yumoto, I have a request."

Yumoto looked up, hands on his knees as he leaned forward. Curious to what Akoya could possibly want from him. "Yes?"

"As you know I'll be graduating in a few weeks." Akoya told the younger male. "And I want you to take over as student council president."

There was a gasp followed by a clattering sound as Yumoto abruptly stood up, knocking his chair over. "What?!"

"Or maybe I don't?" Akoya commented, raising an eyebrow at Yumoto's reaction. "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

"No! No! I want to!" Yumoto protested, straightening up, flailing his hands around. "But..." The blond teen paused, taking his time to pick up the chair and sit back down. "But why me? Why not your current vice president?"

"He's okay, but... he doesn't have the heart for it." Akoya stated rolling his shoulders. He put his elbows on the desk and rested his chin against his palm. A pensive look on his face as he pondered over how to explain himself. "You know all the crazy weird things that happened at this school, always had an idea of what to say to the monsters and have everyone's best interest in mind."

Yes, Akoya nodded to himself, even more sure of his decision now. "You're the best choice. I want you to take on the role. So," He met Yumoto's gaze. "What do you say?"

* * *

 

After school Madoka met up with her friends at a cafeteria, where she gave them their chocolate. She must have stayed with them longer when she realized it, because by the time she came home, Kinshirou was already there. 

"Kin-chan," Madoka said, putting her back down and walking over. "I have something to give you..." She trailed of when Kinshirou held up his hand, successfully silencing her. 

It was then that Madoka noticed that Kinshirou was on the phone, a troubled look on his face. This couldn't be a good talk. By the looks of it, Kinshirou was already wrapping up the conversation

"Alright mother, I'll see you soon. Goodbye." Kinshirou was quick to hang up after that last line. He put the phone away, an irritated look on his face. For a few seconds Kinshirou glared at the table, then he looked at Madoka. Grimacing when he recalled how he dismissed her. "Sorry..."

"It's okay."

"It's not." Kinshirou sighed tiredly, running his hand through his hair. "My mother wants to have dinner with us."

"Oh..." Yes, that really wasn't good or fun. But was way worse for Kinshirou than for her, no matter how uncomfortable she found it. Madoka could only imagine how helpless Kinshirou felt regarding his parents.

"It will be a long night, we better prepare for judgement and-"

Kinshirou stopped talking when Madoka gently squeezed his shoulder.

"It will be alright Kin-chan," She said, smiling at him. "It's just one dinner. After we can relax and watch a movie."

Something about her optimism was so soothing, Kinshirou couldn't help but smile back. "Yes, you're right."

"Of course, I am." She looked around. "Where is Koko?"

"Hiding." Kinshirou answered as they walked to the living room. "She is not happy with the new collar I got her."

"Is it gold?"

"Perhaps so..."

* * *

 

The card was simple, but the message was handwritten and conveyed exactly what the sender wanted. En smirked as he reread the Valentine's card. It truly did make him feel better.

Currently the young man was resting on the couch at his parents' house. His three younger siblings gathered around him. 

"I've only been at my place for a few days." En muttered. He chuckled and lifted his youngest sister Hotaru up, putting her on his lap. "You couldn't have missed me that much already."

"We did!" Takashi insisted. 

Hotaru nodded rapidly. "Dad's bedtime stories are boring."

"You're better at helping with homework too." Yuki said, the twelve-year-old had her arms over her chest and En could tell she was doing her best not to pout.

"Well I didn't miss you brats."

" _Aniki_ _!_ "

"Maybe a little..." En chuckled and ruffled Hotaru's hair. "Next time just call and I'll explain your homework over the phone." He told Yuki. Then the young man shrugged, rolling his shoulders. "And you two," He said looking at Takashi and Hotaru. "Have to get used to dad telling stories."

"Aww..."

Yufuin Saki entered the living room, chuckling when she heard her younger kids protest. "You make me and your father sound so useless."

When none of her kids replied Saki rolled her eyes. She knew that they just had to get used to their big brother no longer living at home. She herself hadn't fully adapted to it yet either. She looked at her son and noticed his posture. "Tired?"

"Mama, Oni-chan is always tired."

"Always sleepy." En corrected the four-year-old. "Naps are great." To make his point En yawned, stretching his arms. "But I am too busy for that." He told his mom.

"Not so easy living on your own huh?"

"Nope. I still need to do groceries, cook too." En listed, counting the tasks on his fingers. "I have to write to reports which are due tomorrow and I have my shift at work."

Takashi grimaced. "Living alone sounds terrible. I'm staying with mom and dad."

"Good." Saki nodded. "En I have left overs in the fridge, you can have those for dinner. So groceries can wait."

Immensely relieved, En got up and pecked hid mother's cheek. "You are a live saver ma."

* * *

 

The restaurant Kusatsu Kasumi wanted to dine with them was a fancy one. Which was why Kinshirou was in black pants and a white blouse. Madoka was sitting beside him, wearing a simple yet elegant pastel, pink dress. Her hair pulled up, which oddly made her seem younger.

"I've been overwhelmed." Kinshirou answered, calmly taking a sip of his mother. "But I assure you that my grades will improve." He was lying through his teeth, he had no intention of finishing business school.

"I am counting on it." Kasumi nodded. 

Kinshirou was relieved when the waiter arrived with their food. However, his relief was soon replaced by disappointment. 

Yes, Kinshirou grew up often going to restaurants like these. Or having fancy meals prepared for him by the family chef. But somehow, over the past 3 months he had gotten used to Madoka's homemade meals. So, the small portion of food on the large plate did not look pleasing at all.

 The group of three began dinning, Kinshirou's mother still interrogating her son about business school.

Eventually Kasumi turned to Madoka. 

"Speaking of working hard, Madoka-chan, why did you fire the staff we sent to you?"

Madoka froze mid-bite and let out a small squeak, not having expected to be addressed. "Oh..." She put her fork down. "I don't mind cleaning or taking care of the garden ma'am."

"I see..." Kasumi scowled as she cut her meat. "But there are plenty of other things a lady can keep busy with." She raised an eyebrow, her attention on Madoka. "You'll graduate in a few weeks right?"

"Right." Madoka nodded. "I have already been accepted at the local college. I'll study to be a daycare teacher."

Neither Madoka nor Kinshirou expected Kasumi to outright laugh at that.

The long-haired woman giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to smother the sound. "Working with toddlers? Why would you do such heavy work? That's not even needed, are you not yet used to the new... richer lifestyle Madoka-chan?"

Kinshirou scowled. "I think she'd be great at it."

"Kin-chan..." Madoka flashed her friend a grateful smile.

"Perhaps." Kasumi did not sound impressed. "It's something she can do while you're at college." She said. She took a bite of her food, Madoka and Kinshirou went back to their meal as well.

The portion was small and Kinshirou found the food itself rather dull, but if eating put a pause to his mother's talking, then he'd gladly eat.

"To think though," Kasumi continued after a while. "In the not too far future Madoka won't have time for that silliness, when you two eventually produce an heir."

Unfortunately, Kasumi spoke right when Madoka and Kinshirou were drinking, both of them did a spit take, spitting their drink all over the white table cloth.

"Mother!" Kinshirou protested, face bright red.

Besides him Madoka was covering her face with her hands

While Kasumi ate her meal, unperturbed.

* * *

It was late when Madoka and Kinshirou came home. Both let out tired sighs as they entered their home. No words were spoken as they made their way to the couch where they both sank down.

It was dark inside, so Madoka reached out and flicked on one of the smaller lamps. "What a day."

"What a night." Kinshirou agreed. His eyes landed on a shiny, silver box on the coffee table. "What's that?"

"Oh..." A light pink shade dusted over Madoka's cheeks. "It's for you." She leaned forward and grabbed the box and handed it to Kinshirou. "Happy Valentine's day."

Stunned, Kinshirou wordlessly took the box. He had received Valentine's day gifts before, but somehow this felt like his first real Valentine's gift. "Thank you..."

"Open it."

"I already really appreciate this Doka-chan." Kinshirou smiled, he opened the box. Impressed by the delicate looking chocolate inside. "They look amazing."

"Taste one?" Madoka requested. Without thinking she grabbed a piece of chocolate, leaned forward and held it close to Kinshirou's mouth.

Kinshirou blinked, startled. He opened his mouth and let Madoka feed him the chocolate.

A rich, bitter cacao flavor exploded in his mouth, accompanied by freshness of coconut flakes.

"Delicious..."

"I'm glad you like it."

It was then that they became aware of how close they were. Madoka had a hand on kinshirou's chest, and their faced were inches apart.

There was a beat of silence.

And then they both pulled away and got up. 

"What a night..." Kinshirou repeated his words from earlier. 

"Yeah," Madoka nodded, eyes cast downwards. "We should get ready for bed."

"Right!"

"Right..."

"Good night!" They chorused before both going their separate way, neither of them willing to make eye contact with the other right then.


End file.
